Extended Riverdale
by Ffxo
Summary: When Veronica Lodge rolls into Riverdale there's so much going on she can barely think straight , as she's tossed into a multitude of finding friends , love triangle and a murder . One thing catches her eye almost immediately - fiery red hair and unsure eyes . And it's what she holds on to / Extended moments of Varchie's journey , all through season 1 of Riverdale
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The River's Edge (part 1) 

My head lolled back almost reluctantly , never wanting to give in to this tiredness - the tiredness that is a result of everything that has happened this past few months . Remembering it makes me cry , dwelling on it frustrates me and nothing I used to do to release the stress is helping .

 _Veronica Lodge is not weak_

I tell myself , as the overhead bins are being shut close and my wyes clamp shut with it . Looking out this window into JFK , where it's dark and sunny all the same , and I've left this place a hundred times before - school trips , friend getaways , family vacations , daddy's business trips … it doesn't feel the same at all .

Because this time , for once , I don't have a return ticket . I don't know when I'll come back , and I'm not privy to the itinerary when I get off this plane . Escape . Is it though ? I used to tell myself never run away from your problems , deal with them ( wether that be cruelly or not , regardless , I still dealt with them ) so why am I running now ? These hard things will catch up to me no matter where I go …

"Rest your mind , mija" I feel soft strokes in my hair . It irritates me only slightly that she might be messing it up . "Get some sleep dear , you need it"

I turn my head the other way , back out the window . As the familiar buzz of the airplane taxying on the tarmac vibrated through me , I think maybe it'll be okay . Maybe , in desperate times and gripping , squeezing pressures ; escaping is okay . Maybe this is the exception . And maybe , never returning home again might just be exactly what I need . It's a slow burn , I'm still anxious and stiff as the plane takes off . But once air flushes in me and I feel us settle in the sky , my mind shuts off and I surrender to sleep .

"Hermione Lodge !" A tall man in a dark blue uniform is snapping me out of my brain's frantic seizures . Everything looks different . It feels different . The air is colder than I anticipated ( luckily mom had told me to wear my cape ) and the smells around me swirl like they do in a foreign place .

Quite honestly this is the least busy place I've ever had my passport chopped .

Oh god , Riverdale is already giving me one of those vibes . Sure my mom can feel comfortable and cheery where this used to be her stomping grounds , but I personally feel sick .

Truly . There's a stickiness in my throat and it takes almost every cell in my body to not release a mean comment . Remember Veronica , reinvent yourself . That's the only way this is going to work .

It's only in the comfort of our limousine , when mom is chatting to the driver who she apparently knows , that I take out my phone and click the home button . I've been pretty distracted since landing . distracted . Because there's just so much to look at in this closet of an airport . Butter corn … the shortest custom line I've ever endured waiting in .. and I dare not enter the toilets .

My iPhone comes alive and it strikes me all so suddenly that everything I ever had in my past is pocketed into this tiny little object . My whole life . From the memories in my camera roll to the text messages - there's thirty , six from Chase and Justin respectively , asking if I made it and if I miss them already . Three from Posie asking how I like it , two nonsensical ones from Nick and the rest are from my **_Kings! Spence Cheer Squad_ **group chat . Cameron is particularly talking **a** bout how they need to replace me for a new flyer .

It irks me they're already getting used to life without me . But I just reply to Chase and Posie because they're the only ones who aren't asking me difficult questions they don't realise I don't want to hear .

My natural habit is to scroll through Instagram with my earphones on while in the car , but something about this new place makes me want to look out the window .

Green . Green , forestry green . My throat tightens at the sight of it all because damn me , I still miss New York . And the signs of home that were tall buildings and busy streets , people unbothered and the feeling I could just be myself . That's all gone isn't it ? My stomach stops lurching inside out when we start seeing actual homes and buildings but it isn't long before we pull up in front of some place that is the closest to what I'll ever reside in back in Park Avenue .

 _The Pembrooke ._

To get a clearer look I click the button that sends the window down . This is it . My start over . From what I knew all my life , but that life isn't so appealing , far from it now . So why am I still holding onto it with sweaty fingers . Let go , Veronica . Let go . Maybe it'll be over .

I step out and still can't tear my eyes away . This ?

"Now brace yourself" I hear my mother come up behind me . "The apartment's small , a pied - a - tierre , but quality always"

"Quality always" I repeat , mostly to myself .

"Plus , its the only piece of property in my name and not your father's"

Inside , I'm even more appalled . I try not to be really , but it's like a scene out of a movie I wouldn't ever bear watch . An old man with white everything comes up and the sparkle in his eyes kind of uneasily sends me a wave of comfort .

"Hermione ! Welcome home !"

"Smithers , oh you are a sight for sore eyes"

 _Smithers_ , definitely a kids movie .

"How was the ride ?" He inquires . I assume Smithers is our doorman .

"No traffic thank god . Smithers , I'd like to introduce you to my daughter Veronica"

"It's a pleasure miss" he smiles tenderly at me .

"Hi" I can't really say much else despite the thousand thoughts running through my brain .

"I'll get the bags"

"Would you ?"

"Oh" he turns back to them "and would you like some menus ma'am , so you can order in ?"

"Oh no . I have been craving one of Pop Tate's cheeseburgers since noon . Is his Choc' Lit Shoppe still open ?"

That completely convinces me I'm walking into a cartoon town and I can't keep quiet anymore "What is a Choc' Lit Shoppe and why does it sell burgers ?"

My mom just smiles endearingly at me . Something tells me I'll have to find out for my self .

We check the room and I'm happy it at least my bedroom fits my bed , as I was honestly concerned it wouldn't . Everything feels so out of place despite us having all our things arranged pre our arrival . I don't know anything . My fingers brush the spine of some books just feather light , out of focus . _In Cold Blood_ by _Truman Capote_ is what I read in freshman year . I can't believe I'm actually kind of living it now . Definitely . That's it . Riverdale is _In Cold Blood_.

I don't have a place in here . I'm obviously none of The Clutter sisters nor Susan Kidwell . It's honestly fucking comical Veronica Lodge doesn't know where she stands and who she is . The clarity of it all ends up pissing me off and I rush out the door to jump in our limo to Pops earlier than my mom asked me to pick the burgers up . _Get to know this place , mija ._

Well I don't know this place , I'm not a cold blood murderer or a surrendering victim or a peppy cartoon character for that matter . This place just reeks of new and when I see the Choc' Lit Shoppe it doesn't calm me . I grumble . Why am I being so complicated right now ? It's just a diner . Small , and toast box-y and when I walk in there it's just to pick up burgers okay ?

Strut in . Walk with you head high and your back straight because that's how you fall into yourself , that's who I am . No , no I'm supposed to try and break my walls down . I'm supposed to be different .

Try as I might , making an entrance is one of my many talents and part of the allure I hold - so when I push open that diner door and let the hood of my cape down I can't help shining on my own .

There's barely anyone in here . Old couple sitting next to each other in one of the red booths and soft music hums from the jukebox . I see the guy who I assume is Pop Tate . He's kind of like Smithers , that same hospitality even when he hasn't spoken . The warmth of a good person . He's Riverdale .

I walk to him to get what I came for , but in that moment of unsureness and dangling from a chain of being who I've always known and slouching my shoulders to not appear so perfect - the ringing bell of the this diner and the absence of New York City's chatter . Maybe I'm dramatic and overly emotional or maybe it's normal to feel like the sky is going to fall - in my head , my heart , my body spurs with unease .

I see him . Them , if you count a head of silky blonde hair pulled into a tight ponytail sitting opposite the boy I first set eyes on .

He's beautiful . Like me , somewhere in between . Not perfectly warm like the goodness in Smithers and Pop Tate there's more behind that structured face I just want to know .

He's …. wow .

Boys never know what hit them when I walk into the room and the fiery haired one with eyes stuck on me is no different . He can't stop looking at me and I try to hide my smile , I'll play this like all the other boys - hard to get . No , he seems softer than any player I used to know . He's more attractive to me than any of them too . Physically , yes but all the boys in Spence were conventionally hot too - there's just something about him . Golden lights accentuate every crook and shadow on his strong features . Even if I never see this man again , it'll be etched into my mind forever .

"I called in an order , for Lodge ?"

"Yeah two burgers , but you gotta wait" Pop Tate moves distractedly to get the work done .

I am a little early , and for some reason some part of me couldn't resist talking to the boy with - now that I can see him closer has champagne eyes and thick eyebrows that are naturally impressive above them .

"Hi"

"Hey" he looks a little dopey smiling at me like his just got eyes, and I can't help but wonder how old exactly he is . I'm told all the time my group of friends don't really act or look our age , my sense of assumption is really messed up .

"How are the onion rings here ?" I decide to ask

" _So good"_ something about the way his eyes run over me from head to toe makes me think he's not talking about fried onion goodness anymore . I smirk , before realising the girl in front of him is present and we're not on sweet time to ponder each other . "Can we get some onion rings to go , please ?" I call to Pop Tate .

"My mom and I just moved here , so"

"From where ?" His eyes show interest and honesty .

"New York"

"Wow"

Like that wasn't the reaction I was expecting .

"So do you guys go to Riverdale ?"

"We do . Both of us" he replies fast and eager

The blonde says something but I don't hear it .

"I'm filled with dread" I admit to them

"Why's that ?" Oh … where do I even start ..

"Are you familiar with the works of Truman Capote ? I'm _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ but this place is strictly _In Cold Blood"_ I hope he got the reference , and he laughs heartily at it to my impression . A little too much if you ask me . Which makes me wonder if he even knows jack about what I'm speaking of . Boys do that all the time .

"Veronica Lodge" I introduce , never forgetting formalities .

"Archie" he holds out his hand to shake "Andrews"

Our skin touching feels hot and burning it amuses me I want to try and touch him again .

"This is Betty Cooper" he suddenly snaps his gaze from me and gestures to the fair haired female sitting in front of him .

"Wait …" I halt and recall some half - listened to thing my mom said about the school setting me up with someone to give me a tour and some All American poster name "are you -"

"Supposed to give you your tour tomorrow ? Yes . I'm your peer mentor" she laughs a little .

"Hey do you want to join us ?" Archie cuts our conversation short to which I sadly have to decline .

"My mom's waiting for me . But , to be continued"

and with that I picked up two hot burgers and a box of onion rings , the whole time thinking I'd at least see to faces I sort of know tomorrow at school . Mom isn't lying when she says the burgers are delicious . Not quite JG Melon - I kick myself for it .

"Are you ready for school tomorrow darling ?" My mom asks while we devour and dictate how our coming day will be . "As ready as I can be . Outfit is chosen and I'll be up early to do my makeup - I can't believe school here starts at 7.40 . Seriously"

Mom laughs as I roll my eyes .

"I met two other students from there at Pops"

"Really ? Who , did they seem nice ?" Mom took out her phone and put her burger down to start tapping on it .

"Very . Betty Cooper , the girl who's supposed to give me my tour . And .. Archie Andrews"

"What ?" Her head snaps up and her eyes have widened . "Woah , I said Archie Andrews . Why ?"

"Nothing , nothing . I just know his father - it's crazy to think of all their kids now" she dismisses it . I nod in understanding .

And that night as the darkness befalls me I'm tired enough that's its easy to sleep but between the stiffness of this brand new mattress and nerves I can't seem to swallow my eyes flutter awake sporadically . Not knowing at the time I was part of two other somebody's before bed thoughts . _I might never admit it , even to myself anymore because I don't know what to believe anymore . But I do miss you daddy . I miss everything ._

Like they say , sleeping on it makes things better . With a clear head and steady gaze I step into the ground of Riverdale High at 7.30 in the grey morning . I wear a brand new two piece structured dress and Laboutins to reign in my element . I wouldn't be complete however , without the string of pearls on my neck . It signifies a time when life wasn't as complicated , at least not for me .

"Hey ! Great , you're on time . Let's start now !" The peppy as they come Miss Betty Cooper popped up right in front of me . Wow . In the daylight I see her eyes are blue as the sky and she's dressed in a collared sweater that couldn't be more fitting to her personality .

"So , Riverdale first opened their doors in 1941 and-"

"And , hasn't been redecorated since apparently" these walls seem like they have mould trying to be covered by brand new wallpaper . Betty fell silent , probably stumped . "Honestly , I feel like I'm wondering through the last epilogue of _Our Town"_

I briefly think of Cameron , Katie , Chase and Nick walking up the steps into The Spence School with their muted coloured coats and polished shoes , heels on the girls and probably new statement handbags . They start rounding up all the cool kids and where and when they'll meet for lunch , last year I was there too and the image lightens me to a giggle .

"So what's the social scene like here ? Any nightclubs ?"

Betty doesn't get a chance to answer if she had an answer because another voice piped up around us and before me appeared a tall boy with that same really kind face and animated when he speaks .

"A strip club called the Ho Zone and a tragic gay club innuendo. Friday nights , football games and then tailgate parties at the Mallmart parking lot . Saturday night is movie night , regardless of what's playing at the Bijou and you better get there early because we don't have reserved seating in Riverdale . And Sunday nights , thank god for HBO" he lists off . I grin up at him for being so enthusiastic in the morning .

"Veronica Lodge , Kevin Keller" Betty stops and gestures between the two of them . "Kevin , Veronica's new here"

"Veronica , Kevin's -"

"Gay . Thank god , lets be best friends"

By the way he holds a firm hand shake and doesn't fade into the background like some of these kids do while not being obviously try hard . He has dark dark hair and seems completely trustworthy , I can tell looking into his sincere eyes . He seems to be cruising the top of my new friends list until the next thing he says .

"Is it true what they say about your dad ?" Well - what do they say about my dad ?

"That he's the devil incarnate ?" I cross my arms . So people here do know of me , and they know whatever it is they know - because even I don't have details about what daddy did . "I stand by my father" I tell them right on . Betty is clearly uncomfortable and I think Kevin regrets what he said , so we continue this tour and leave my dad behind us . When Betty talks she bounces and her step has a little jump in it , her and Kevin joke like pals do , when she laughs her eyes completely get lost in its sparkle . Innocence , she's clean cut - both of them are , and when I look at the faces she makes to describe each little thing meticulously I can't help and adore her .

"Oh ! There's the hottie we were with last night !" I spot Archie walking the halls looking fairly clueless just as Kevin said something about a semi formal dance - he's really tall from where I stand and pretty muscular underneath a loose varsity football type jacket . He immediately makes me brighten up with a smile . "The red headed Ansel Elgort"

All three of us are quiet for a moment and I really enjoy the feeling of us maybe getting to know each other . Excited even .

"Is he your boyfriend ?" I ask , remembering they were at the diner last night together .

"No , he's straight"

"No , we're just friends"

I'm too intrigued by him too laugh at the misunderstanding .

"In that case , mind putting in a word ? I've tried every flavour of boy but orange"

"Actually" Kevin cuts in quickly "Archie and Betty aren't dating , but they are endgame"

My heart clenches . What . Why . I should've assumed they were something - I did , but _still_ . My inner self starts pushing forward the idea that I'll have him in no time and I don't even need to worry about Betty , I'll have him wrapped around my finger and probably my legs wrapped around him in no time.

"You should ask him to the semi formal then" _trying_ . Betty's a perfect girl and her and Archie look so fitting . More than that , she has that longing look on her face for him , I already feel like I like her . And as part of my reinvention plan , helping a girl get her boy seems totally doable .

"She should , but I heard it might be getting cancelled because of what happened to Jason"

"They're gonna tell us at the assembly"

"Who's Jason and what happened to him ?"

There she is again , the red , hot headed queen that is Cheryl Blossom . She's dressed in black only for this portion of the day . She's brave , she's holding back way too many tears that should be spilling out . Have you ever lost someone you loved ? No , not in a break up way . Not in a goodbye mom or dad is moving away way . This is goodbye forever . Jason will never return - and the scarring last memory of him , the secret behind the truth is pounding against her heart almost physically hurting .

No one understands . Cheryl isn't obsessive . Or incestuous . No one understands because no one really knows Cheryl . Her heart has been torn out of her chest and ripped apart right in front of her . The worst part is she can't talk to anyone about it . Because one , no one knows the _truth_ . And , Jason is the only person Cheryl ever talked to .. but she's strong , not a bitch like the boys on the football team used to whisper about her . Not like Jason used to defend her for . But not one person here would believe that . its a fairly chilly morning and the school auditorium has a nervous vibe tinging the hyperbolic students on bleachers .

It's almost sad and almost disappointing that Jason isn't here , no one can think of anything other than the fact that they don't know what to think . All they know is there was once a boy , the golden boy , and then his sister was found at Sweetwater River claiming he didn't make it .

Everyone except Veronica Lodge of course , who's posh self didn't turn up to this small town until the very last day of summer vacation . She sits the most clueless and unprepared next between Betty and Kevin . Betty , likes to tell herself she doesn't have to worry about what happened to Jason . It had nothing to do with her . He fell , it was an accident . Now he's dead .

No , it's more complicated than that . Jason may be dead but what he did to Polly still will never end , and mom and dad might be happy he's dead - but Polly will be devastated when she finds out . If she hasn't found out . If she's still actually thinking about them wherever she is . Now Cheryl Blossom stands at the podium confusing school assembly for her show ; like always , Veronica looks at Betty and sees much discolour filling her face . She doesn't know what it's about , but the girl next door isn't the same cheerful care bear she got to know in the hallways earlier .

Josie McCoy stands farther behind Cheryl with her fabulous girls Val and Melody , showing their support for the pale faced beauty queen . She's starting her speech with how lucky they all were to know Jason as a person . And how they all meant so much to him . She's half agitated by the fact that day one into sophomore year , an entitled , new - found - talent basic boy has tried his way into what she and the Pussycats have been building up to for so long . She knows who she is , she knows how much she's worth and in no time will she let anybody ruin her reign ever . Not _again_ .

"Dude , Cheryl might be in mourning mood but she has gotten _hot . -ter_ Not for me though , maybe you should try her Andrews" Moose snickers and hits his boy's back playfully . Not getting much of a response from the blank faced ginger whose eyes are lost in the direction of one unknown .

"What ? Come on , Reg don't you agree ?"

"Nah" Reggie doesn't spare Cheryl a glance despite her standing right up front . There's so many faces here and just a few stand out . Football and after parties sound all the appeal school year has to offer , but he's pumped and no amount of hot girl could amount to that . Maybe , one hot girl ..

"I do"

"Kick it Chuck , no one asked you"

"Oh please ! Care to have some respect for your upperclassman and football captain ? And as I was saying , Andrews should totally get it . I think we all know Cheryl has a thing for red heads"

"Gross dude . Who told you you're captain ? Wearing Jason's number ?" Moose looked intently at Chuck Clayton who just threw himself down next to the restless boys .

"I'm assuming . And hey - now that you mention it , since I will be wearing Jason's number ; maybe I should do Cheryl" he smirks .

"You're so fucking full of shit" Reggie shakes his head but his laughing .

They're disgusting and maybe a little crude because that's supposed to be ' _locker room talk_ ' but almost everybody in this section of the bleachers are aware of the conversation . That's garbage , Jughead Jones decides . What part of being in the company of other hormonal boys makes it okay to release some weird tension by talking about a girl just because you're a hormonal boy ? That doesn't even make it hot .

 _Hot_ . What ? Not in the context these perverts are putting it , anyway .

It's the furrow of dark brows , concentrated and devoted . Lewd speech happening six feet from him is almost dimmed , only focusing on the speech up front as almost an anchor . He can't believe it . Jason Blossom is dead .

It's the click of each letter on his laptop . No one sitting by him . He's always been an outcast , not the kind who people run off in fear of getting infected from ; the kind people stay away from because he's a walking , ticking , time bomb . And maybe he used to care too much . Maybe he's in a standstill the night Jellybean was pulled out the door in tears and a white bow in her hair . He doesn't feel proud of the lump in his throat he has to swallow . Even here , in the school auditorium when a teenage boy is dead and people are stressing about everything and nothing and school dance and football - Jughead doesn't get it . The hype , the pleasure to fit in , to find one place you belong . _He doesn't belong_. That's a given . There never will be something or someone that pulls him home .

For a while maybe home was red hair and lanky limbs but Jughead doesn't resist to repress and eye roll in the direction of him right now . He doesn't have lanky limbs . Now .

"Andrews has double guarantee on the team this year , what with those freaking monstrosities he's been lifting huh ?"

Just like that he's gone too , the kind hearted soul . He isn't gone . He's stuck in some halfway point of falling into the trap of every cliche cool kids dream and still having time for movies at the Bijou on one special day with one special kid . And all this time Jughead thought he was a forever friend , it angers him he's even thinking like that because really shouldn't he know better than anyone else that forever doesn't exist ? So what shit is he spewing under that freaking beanie ? It's stupid . He shouldn't think like that .

Archie chose to blow him off this summer . That's _his_ fault . His choice and his loss . Not , Jughead's .

Archie knows what he did , so why does it feel like he's just found out ? Why did he not think this through when it was happening - instead of now when she's sitting way too far from him . She's not even on the bleachers . She's at the the teachers row . Every memory flashes fast like shutter images haunting and clear , the heavy emotion he'd felt and the washed away admittance to what he did still lingers in his mouth .

He knew what would happen before it happened and he still let it happen . Nothing really looks or feels steady anymore . It's a stupid choice with some amazing outcome that he's beginning to realise has consequences . There might be Moose shouting or murmuring or really what he doesn't know . He's not thinking of anything right now except focusing on her . _How am I going to get out of this one ?_

"Which is why I've asked the school board not to cancel the back - to - school semi formal . But rather let us use it as a way to heal , collectively , and celebrate my brother's too , too short life on this mortal coil" Cheryl finishes flawlessly .

Everyone erupts into cheering chaos . Cheryl's relieved it's over and she can find comfort in Josie's kind arms that hug her right away . Betty lost herself being the only one sitting still thinking she can't be that easily happy . Jughead's had enough , he's done and out . Mandatory is mandatory but these extra moments of shared joy isn't what he signed up for . Archie's so startled all his teammates have rose to clap and he does too - but it's short and unsweet and eyes following after her fast heels . Don't leave yet . I don't know what I've just done .

After what felt like the hell turn of three periods apparently now is lunch time and apparently we pick up trays of food from a lady after lining up like I've seen at shelter homes and such my parents used to donate to . I've lost Betty and Kevin in the spur of classes , and admittedly juggling getting food and finding these Bananas in Pyjamas is pretty hard when I don't know where anybody hangs out at this time .

I'm also late because I spent six minutes checking my phone at my locker , seeing that **_Katie Courig has removed you from Kings! Spence Cheer Squad_** is pretty crushing . It hurts less than I'd imagined , and I'd known it was bound to happen . There aren't any texts from Posie or Chase or Justin , and a part of me wonders when I look at my phone background of the six of us sitting on a boat in Santorini that maybe I should stop expecting one . That part of me is over , and I do miss it ..

No one can understand how special it was to be part of something amazing like I had at Spence . The careless , full heartedness we were and painted the sunshine into the clouds when we were together . If ignorance is bliss I was clearly always ignorant before .

Stepping down the steps into what I guess is their lunch courtyard , I see Cheryl the queen of hearts sitting with her two basics and they turn to look at me . No , almost everybody does . While I used to be full shameless , having people gawk at me is now something I secretly still love . The jocks sitting at their table turn in their seats to look at me - honestly there's so much eye candy over there ( I'm not giving them my time of day , hard to get remember ?) - the stares , the whispers and stolen looks , at least that hasn't changed .

With a deep breath to a finding a brand new happiness , because it's a choice I'm willing to make , I spot a blonde ponytail and the boy with dark hair and something inside me lights up . _Maybe they'll be it ._

Betty is sitting next to Archie and some melodramatic tune is playing at low volume from his laptop . It's good , something I would slip in the sheets with alone or with someone else at home . "Can I join ?" They look at me

"Yeah"

"What are we doing ?"

"Listening to one of Archie's songs" _oh really_

"I thought we were going to have to pretend to like it , but it's actually really good" Kevin says in a mouthful of burger .

"Wait that was you singing ? Something you wrote ?" I wanted to clarify

"It's rough" he looks beaten down - I'm so fascinated by him , in the daylight and up close .

"No , it's great" Betty assures him like I know she should , cheerful and sunny again like she is .

"It's incredible actually , the little snippet I heard . Is that your thing ? Music ? Are you doing something with it ?"

"That's the plan"

Wow , a boy who sings is one you rarely encounter - especially those looking like him .

"So how's your first day going ? Good ?" Archie asks me . It's clear he still looks at me that same way from last night , my heart is fluttering and light from it .

"Not to be a total narcissist , but I thought people would be -"

"More obsessed with you ?" Kevin cut through . How blatant he is kind of makes it sound bad , but that was what I meant .

"Any other year , you'd be trending number one for sure . This year though , it's all about Cheryl trying to win Best Supporting Psycho Oscar for her role as Riverdale High's bereaved Red Widow" that makes me laugh a little .

"Hey , I should go . I got that meeting with Grundy then football tryouts , so" Archie gets up quickly to leave , disappointing two thirds of this table .

"You play football too ?" And didn't sit with the jocks , I guess he does like Betty somewhat "What don't you do ?"

But Archie is already up and leaving like he's got his mind elsewhere .

"Before you ask , Blue Jasmine , no she has not asked him to the dance yet"

"No I haven't and don't talk about Archie" Betty swallows her food and quickly adds in before none other than Cheryl Blossom presents herself to this very table .

"Veronica Lodge , I've heard the whisperings" her smile is one I know too well , one I used to dazzlingly sport myself .

"I'm Cheryl Blossom . Can I sit ? Betty do you mind ?" It's more of a command as Betty obviously just moves over so Cheryl can take a seat . Like I'd seen at the assembly , she has unpractically long red hair that flies around inevitably .

"So what are you three hens gossiping about ? Archie's Efron - esque emergence from the chrysalis of puberty ?" Something tells me Cheryl doesn't usually venture to this table . Betty said not to mention Archie

"Extracurriculars ! Weatherbee said I should try one" I said instead .

"Cheerleading !" Cheryl lifted her hands like it was obvious . "You must . I'm senior captain of the Rivervixens"

Wow .. River Vixens ? Really ?

"Is cheerleading still a thing ?" Kevin argues

"Is being the gay best friend still a thing ?" Cheryl shoots back without a second of thought . That's oddly impressive .

"Some say it's retro , I say it's eternal and iconic"

"At Spence , I sat at the top of the Elite's pyramid . I'm in" _and cheerleading is more than a pom pom show it's actually a physically strenuous sport that took us to Nationals and medals and makes the best foundation of some of the best friendships I've ever had .._

"Betty , you're trying out too" Perhaps I need to introduce Betty to the wonders of Cheer and maybe she'll have a shot at being closer to Archie and they have some more common ground and - power couple chemistry.

"Of course , anyone's welcome to tryout but Betty already has so much on her plate right now and being a Vixen is kind of a full time thing -" I don't miss the quick look Cheryl takes at Betty's full plate of food . "But open to all ! Follow me on Twitter and I'll do the same ! My handle is @CherylBombshell" she announces before taking off leaving us in a whiff of perfume and her long curls flying behind her .

"Go ahead and hate on cheerleading , but if Hipster Prince Harry-"

"I'd love to be a cheerleader" Betty expresses "It'd look great on my college applications , but last year when I tried out Cheryl said I was too fat"

 _Bummer_

"Too Season 5 Betty Draper" Kevin specifies "It was a great line , but not at all true"

"Well you're a total smoke show now" I say truthfully . I can totally see that preppy , pink almost nerd type girl sexy in her own perfect supermodel way - that's Betty for sure .

"I mean it . As hot and smart as you are , you should be the Queen Bey of this drab hive . Look , if you want to be a River Vixen I can help you prep . I've got moves"

A whole memorised tryout routine from NY actually .

"Okay ." Betty finally gives in , a smile growing on both our faces . "Show me your moves"

This is going to be fun .

 _tbc_

 **Hey everyone ! This is ffxo . Thanks so much for reading 6000 words of this . As you can tell , this fic is going to be an extended , Veronica / Archie centric retell of S1 . It's really helping me since the show is on hiatus , I have time . To everyone who's read this - please review and get as many other people to do so as well . It really helps with motivation to write more ( and I need all the help I can get )**

 **There will also be minor Bughead in the future but for now its all about Varchie and yes I will write out the other characters' goings ons for the sake of the story .**

 **Apologies for any mistakes in spelling and whatsoever , please leave your thoughts ; likes , dislikes , questions , ideas and more below ! I love you , are you excited for this ?**


	2. Chapter 1 The River's Edge (part two)

**Chapter 1 : The River's Edge ( _part two_ )**

I _run after her . Ms Grundy ! Ms Grundy !_

 _She's getting away , the staircase space is ambushed with students making their way up and down . She's getting away . Maybe it's a connection and I like her , maybe it's an infatuation and I'm addicted . Whatever IT is yells at me to hold onto this thing we have , this thing I can't let go even if I wanted to ._

 _My own voice fades in and out , mixing with the memory of a boiling afternoon and her long chestnut hair . It gets lost in my feeling of deep , gutteral guilt but I shut my eyes tight and open them again to see if it's still there ._

 _"Geraldine" I call softer . Steadier . She stops. I'm unsteady and almost falling , vision blurry because I can't really see where I'm running ._

I'm not in the school stairwell anymore , it's football tryouts and I just fell flat on my back . Being pushed back by some dudes doing our suicide runs . Wow .

"What was that Andrews ?" Chuck Clayton yells my way , the Junior year Varsity player who happens to be Coach's son , and he's made an all too apparent presence at this tryouts . It kills me to be petty , but it's almost like Chuck is trying to shove it down our throats how good he is .

I don't hesitate in jumping to my feet but not before pushing back my longer - than - usual hair , I'd forgotten to get a haircut .

" _You were amazing , Archie" she strokes my hair , affectionate and innocent after what we just did . "Are you .. okay ?"_

 _"Yeah , Miss Grundy - I'm great !" I remember putting my shirt back on , the first time . The start of the twisted lost of innocence and beginning of vulgarity stamped into one ._

 _"Archie" she laughs "you can call me Geraldine"_

 _And I did . Every time after that . I always left feeling gross , wallowing in what felt like the biggest sin I'd ever committed . And I hated it . I hated the scratch marks down my back that reflected in the mirror I saw after showering , the first time I stopped myself from wearing a tank top when working at my dad's . There were too many red marks and different colours and reminders and EVIDENCE -_

 _"What can I do for you , Mr Andrews ?"_

 _It's simple as that , she's turned off the heat we felt for each other all far gone . I'm wondering confused how she isn't still longing for it , what is happening ._

 _"Can we talk , Miss Grundy please ?"_

 _"It depends"_

 _"Music . You're the music teacher . Can we talk about music ?" It's mind blowing how I feel like the woman in front of me is a complete stranger , but I KNOW her , I felt her . I touched her and and we - we - we had something . I swear it ._

 _"Of course . Make an appointment , during my office hours . My official office hours"_

 _She walks away at perfectly normal pace , poised and precise . But what it feels is like she's running - no , tornado is talking her away swallowing into the shallows of my mind flicking back and forth from July Fourth and the kisses , to right now and I'm standing all alone ._

 _I do make an appointment , and honest to god wondering how I made it through the tryouts when all I could think was what happened - everything that happened ._

 _"It's very real , very personal" she says after listening to the demo I'd put together , and I can't help the hopeful look that crosses my eyes ._

 _It's about you ._

 _"I took your advice and wrote them down . Polished them"_

 _It's so clear she'd rather be anywhere else - and part of me wants to slam my fist through a wall because she's making go insane . How can you act like what happened never happened ?! How are you so calm and I feel like I'm being eaten alive_

 _She says we can't be alone together , and I understand . But that's not WHAT I want ._

 _"If this is you trying to rekindle something that shouldn't have started in the first place -"_

 _"No , it is about music"_

 _Yes . It - it is ._

 _"But also , come on I need to be able to talk about what happened with someone . What we heard and afterwards , we didn't say anything"_

 _"We heard fireworks" she insists ._

 _I stopped feeling guilty some time after it started . And I started to want to come back , like it was actually okay . You couldn't believe how relieved I was that day falling into bed grateful I could look at myself and not see a disgusting example of a human being . Maybe dramatic , maybe over emotional . But when it struck me that night dozing into my dreams that I need that guilt - to hold me back ._

 _I keep thinking how terrible it is what I'm doing , when she calls me and I remember I'll see her at school when school starts and this will all be a crime . Sometimes I didn't go . And she got upset . And sometimes I told myself the guilt was what refrained me . When it's gone , I couldn't stop myself . She's completely turned herself into something I can't get out of my head and the scariest part is when I realised I couldn't think anything more bad of us being together ._

 _That's where I was mentally when we heard fireworks go off on July Fourth , laying idly by Sweetwater River . When her body jolts up in shock and we both look out , but , it's just -_

 _"Who's lighting fireworks at Six in the morning ?"_

 _"How do we explain why were together at Sweetwater River at six in the morning ?" She counters ._

 _I can't answer that , honestly . But I can't forget it either . The way she hurriedly got dressed and I kept repeating the words over and over ._

 _"Calm down , calm down"_

 _"Someone could see us"_

 _"No one is here ! Whoever it was was far away and we'll just -"_

 _She doesn't spare my words a thought and only looks at me frighteningly ._

 _" - get going . We'll go , now"_

 _I may have been convinced it was nothing then , but not when I found out Jason and Cheryl Blossom had been boating and Jason is missing and we heard something that didn't just infiltrate our being there anymore , it could have been whoever has Jason . Maybe . I don't know ._

 _Back in the music room she still can't look at me straight in the eye , and part of me really wishes she'll just say yes to the tutoring . Even if the means whatever we had is gone , at LEAST I'd get to pursue something that's normal and won't haunt me like other things are as of now . The boy who slipped into Miss Grundy's car and fell for her bambi eyes might've been yearning for her to stay on July Fourth - but I'm trying to block it out now she's tell me it's all a mistake . She's telling me , now ._

 _Attached . Emotion . Unintentional ._

 _We are something that was never supposed to happen ._

 _"And you're right . We didn't say anything , and we'll have to live with our choice" she tells me like it's easy . Seeing Cheryl ; as fake and theatrical as people say she's being , is killing me too when I know a girl's best friend - twin brother - soul mate , as she had said - is gone missing and maybe I could've ( could ) do something to help ._

 _"I think you should pursue your music , but not with me"_

"Andrews !" A whistle blow has my head spinning and almost dive right into the ground again . God , I really need to be careful what with these reveries I keep slipping into .

It's gotten significantly colder or maybe I've just noticed . "What's up Coach ?" I ask , jogging up to him while the rest of my teammates continue .

Coach Clayton , much like his son , has a personality bigger than life that can intimidate and manipulate . Not to say Coach Clayton is manipulative, but the way he words his sentences often spells you right where he wants you .

He tosses me a jersey , one I catch and unfold . "Here"

The number , bright yellow and blaring , is a single number 9 . It almost irks me , but then I realise Coach must have made a mistake .

"This is Jason's number" I tell him

"It's yours now . Usually , sophomores only play JV . This year we have an open spot on Varsity . From what you've been showing us , well , I want you to fill it"

 _No ._

Thank god I don't say it aloud , but every cell in me is yelling no . Music , its what I promised myself I'll do this year . Football has been my fall back plan as ridiculous as it sounds , but after what dad said about wanting me working for his company and the only way I know to get to business college is through a football scholarship - it's kind of the only plan I had . Varsity , however ? Was not part of the plan . Jason's gone . Most probably dead . I know something I'll never fess up to and wearing his number not only sends all weird chills up my spine but also makes me feel almost guilty .

I shouldn't have it . I don't deserve it , after how unfocused I was during that try out ? I especially shouldn't have it .

"Varsity's got longer practices . More away games" I try awkwardly , wanting to slap myself for how bad a reasoning that is .

"More commitment , yeah" Coach looks around .

"Well , I need to think about it Coach"

"Oh , you got something better to do ?"

"My dad's company" I reply quickly , spitting out the only thing that may trigger his understanding . "It's our family business , he's sort of counting on me to help out - after school , on the weekends"

"Hold it , Jackson hold the ball !" Coach yells "you know what , why don't you sleep on it"

That sounds easy enough , so I crumple up the jersey and get back in line for our warm down runs . Any of these boys could've been chosen , in my opinion . But Coach chose me .

This just adds another thing to the plate . Varsity football is not something I want to add to the current list - music , dad's company , my turmoiled anger and withdrawal from everything that happened his summer , the gunshot -

"Archie !"

It's Veronica , the mysterious new girl with very dark eyes and some out of place feature ( designer handbags and dresses don't really fit this school ) but she works it so well , and there's something about her that just like last night takes Archie's breath away . Completely . Just like that , he's sent into another reverie .

 _Things couldn't have ended worse in Grundy's . Maybe it's the rejection or maybe he had some strings attached he'd hoped she'd reciprocate - but most of all everything about the gunshot is pummelling and her refusal to tutor him is pissing him off . There IS no one else in this town to help me !_

 _"Woah , watch it Humpty Dumpty ! Oh - it's Archie"_

 _Veronica realises when she looks up at him , crouched on the ground to get her books ._

 _"Shit , I'm sorry . Really sorry , just - didn't see you" he instantly gets down on his knees to help her , collecting a shiny gold iPhone and her Econ text book ._

 _Their eyes meet when she sees her hands stop scrambling to pick things up , and for once all the hyperventilation happening inside him stops . It's silenced . Veronica doesn't even realise it but she's got him completely focused on her face , her eyes her skin and the close proximity in which jerking his head forward is all it would take to connect their lips ._

 _No . Archie , why is he even thinking like that ? Sure , Veronica is hot and that's what everyone is saying ._

 _"The hot , high maintenance new girl" is what Reggie had kept referring to her as_

 _And she's slightly blushing and he starts to smile , seeing more to her than just a maybe new friend of Betty's . She's … Veronica Lodge ._

 _"Relax , stutter face . In a rush to get to football tryouts ?" She raises a perfectly arched dark eyebrow ._

 _Archie grins . "Do your nicknames ever stop ? And yes , actually . That's why I was in such a rush ."_

 _Veronica doesn't say anything about her everlasting nicknames , but flips her hair back and gathers all belongings in her arms . "Well , don't let me stop you"_

 _With way too much sass in her step and an attempt to escape , Veronica practically bounced up to a standing position that despite years of experience her heels betrayed her - she trips with a small yelp that is something forever etched in Archie's mind , so fast gone in the moment and not acknowledged -_

 _Archie instinctively reaches out to catch her from falling ._

 _His hand is gripping her hip way too tight and she's unconsciously held onto his arms too . From any other aspect , it would have looked romantic. Her back arched and him hovering a little over her , close together like they wanted it no other way ._

 _Neither of them could say a word and for some reason didn't let go , both knowing full well Veronica had gotten her stability back . For a moment Archie risked looking into her eyes , and right then and there was something born he couldn't look back on . The sudden erupt of a firecracker that set their skin ablaze , like the first time he held her hand ._

 _And it's pretty embarrassing how obvious he's being , even curling his fingers more into the dress material covering her left hip , when he swears he hears her gasp a little . With her neck too close , fragrant scent wafting around him of course . He's so tempted to do something he's not sure what , but Veronica's very subtle intake of breath when he slides his hand a little higher , brushing to her waist isn't helping ._

 _He notices all the little things about her , right then . Her eyes blink for a delayed second and when she had her eyes shut , her eyelashes are longer than ever and when she opens them again her eyes are captivating. He looks down and sees the rise and fall of her chest , the blush disappearing into the top of her dress …_

 _Veronica doesn't even know what to do . This boy has some pent up hormones , is all she thinks . but it's okay and she's feeling suddenly very bothered too , aware that he's practically squirming with discomfort ._

 _"Archie ? Are you okay ?"_

 _She lets go of his arms , and they slowly step away from each other . Woah . Archie needs a second to breathe ._

 _"Uhm yeah , just - uh , need to get to football tryouts . Gonna be late !"_

 _And with that he turns around so fast and zooms off , Veronica left stunned and frustrated ._

 _Yep , that was one moment Archie needed sometime to recover from in the locker room before he'd stepped out onto the field . And now , seeing her in a cheerleader's uniform standing right in front of him with that devious expression on her face - she's way too irresistible ._

"Hi , Teen Outlander !" She greets joyfully

"Hey . Nice outfits"

"Veronica ! Where were you ? I was worried you weren't going to show" Betty fusses when the raven haired girl came bursting through Riverdale High's gym fifteen minutes after tryouts had begun . Nobody else noticed as the atmosphere was bouncing and blistering with music , cheers , and people's chatter . Betty saw her new friend seemed flushed as she ran up to join her in the lineup .

"Don't fuss , B . Wouldn't miss this for the world . And I just got caught up putting my stuff away" Veronica assures her .

Betty Cooper ; the buxom blonde is visibly nervous , chewing on her nails while observing each girl's movements . Veronica saw this , after looking around for several minutes - noticing that Riverdale High doesn't have half as many people trying out as Spence did . There isn't a number to take or a group routine people gradually get cut from , they actually have time for one on one auditions . From the looks of it River Vixens would be no where in the realm of Spence's Kings , as they'd not only competed nationally but also took cheerleading very serious in general . She doesn't think Riverdale competes in any cheer competitions - they just don't have that same pool of talent to pull from , no boys are on this squad either , which makes it virtually weak .

But Veronica isn't about to admit this , not when Betty is looking like this is the test of the universe and all it holds .

"Betty , really what did I tell you ? _Calm down_ . First of all , I can assure you what we put together is more than enough - yes , even with your less than average skill set , to win Cheryl over . And secondly , even if you don't get this - it's far from the end of the world . There's still the marching band ?"

She jokes when Betty is unconvinced . The blonde girl turns away half exasperatedly . Veronica rubs her arms soothingly but with a refreshing - wake up ! - notion to get Betty's head in the game .

"C for Cooper , and its the youngling this time" Cheryl announces . Contradicting Veronica's thoughts about this being a pretty soft core cheer fest , Cheryl Blossom has actually seated herself like Jesus himself - once again , between her two basics .

Betty walks into the front just as Veronica raises her hand to give her a back - pat , fists balled to her side . _Ohh , boy . Here we go_

Betty might be a beginner , but she has something in her that immediately flicks a switch when she's performing and she becomes a total stage persona . Charismatic , alive , you name it . Three counts into it and Cheryl raises her hand with a stern glare .

 _She was getting it !_ Veronica wants to call out .

"No , no , no Betty . You've got it all wrong . Listen . I might have given your sister the time of day , and look how that turned out ! But at least she had the common sense to not be as forced as any of my family's marriages" she rolled her eyes .

What ?

"What do you think girls ? Instant disposé ?"

"Maybe she needs something to help calm her nerves . Or someone ?"

"Good thinking , Ginger . Partner try out . Perfect idea ! Let's see this board , hmm .."

Instead of picking just about any other C name or anything even remotely close to that alphabet , Cheryl goes right where she wants and chooses none other than …

"Veronica Lodge ! Get in here and show me what NYC energy is all about"

"Gladly , Paris Geller" Veronica rolls her eyes , attention on her as she struts forward .

Without mistake , the duo finish their routine with a holler and cheer from Veronica , giving everything she's got into every single second . Cheryl isn't amused . Naturally , expectedly . The rim of boredom in her eyes is one Veronica honestly can't stand not stepping forward and giving her a wake up call . She's not liking them on purpose , by choice and while that's understandable - Veronica's here with a new mind set and seeing someone so obviously just like I used to be is scary and irritating the same . She never thought she'd be on the other end of Queen Bitch treatment , if she's being honest .

"Ladies , where's the heat ? Where's the sizzle ?"

With one last saving grace , an idea pops in Veronica's head before she can think it through - and getting Betty on this cheer squad , like she wants , is all Veronica's really thinking .

"Don't freak out , just trust me" she whispers assuredly , pulling the blonde girl in to her side and like expertise , reaches up to cup her cheek and kiss her .

There .

Her first kiss in Riverdale ever . It's short and sweet and so incandescently perfect - just like Betty is . The kind of kiss that doesn't smudge your lipstick or exchanges saliva . It's straight on and precise , their lips colliding gently and tenderness oozing from it . Betty smells amazing , that's one thing Veronica knows now that she's tasted her cherry chapstick .

Pulling away the girls aren't sure what to expect - the look in Betty's blue eyes seems like she's totally bewildered , and in a good way . Veronica responses with a little smirk with her blood pumping strongly .

"Check your sell - by date ladies , faux lesbian kissing hasn't been taboo since 1994" Cheryl states .

Of course .

Really this girl is starting to get on her nerves and it's something about Betty , deeper than just being a shy hen , that Veronica later discovers during the 'interview portion' of the tryouts ( which isn't a thing , it does not exist ) why .

Betty has a sister , Polly ; who used to date the late Jason Blossom . Well if people didn't suspect Cheryl's sleeping with her twin before they sure did now . It still doesn't make sense in Veronica's mind . Polly stays in a group home now , because of Jason . Not the other way around . Why is Cheryl grudging on Betty ?

This dark brutality she's already perfected sickens Veronica when she sees how deep Cheryl will go to make a monster out of someone - like she is herself . So sass and cool may not work , nor boldness , to win Cheryl's respect . Seeing somebody struggle and choke in front of authority you hold is what the Lodge girl used to get a high from , and as Betty stands there fighting so hard and gripping her own hands tight - it all comes back .

" _Come on Paige ! Come and get it , I know you can"_

 _"Haha !"_

 _"Oh my god !"_

 _"Veronica !"_

 _Rain patters over her head but last week's salon sesh is still covered by her Harrods raincoat , protective and quality ensured . This is far different than Cheryl's manipulative mind game - this is next level vicious ._

 _"Give it back Veronica !"_

 _Just an eye roll . Oh , please . "Don't give in V"_

 _"You know I won't Kate - watch this"_

 _"Dear diary , I can't believe Chase Arctic totally stared at me at Seminary yesterday . What if he likes me ? The two of us do have matching blue eyes , we'd look amazing together . I can only imagine if he thinks of me the way I do … sexy blond hair I'd kill to get my hands on , his strong arms pinning me down in my bed-"_

 _"Stop it Veronica please , I need my journal there's my metro card in there!" The girl cries , completely drenched from where she stands on the school steps . It was Veronica's idea to steal Paige Evans' diary after seeing her give Chase the goo goo eyes and they all swore she was fantasising about him ._

 _The laughter from Sage , Cameron and Fallon in the limo behind them with the window rolled down , phones out and filming ._

 _"Get it , Paige . And maybe then I won't show this to the entire world"_

 _"Oh just take it bitch you're not going to fall into the ditch anyways , there's a goddamn railing" Katie shouts_

 _In Paige's defence , the railings are pretty far apart . She takes a step forward but hesitates ._

 _"Three seconds and this goes on YouTube !" Veronica taunts "Chase is gonna know you LOVE him , and daddy will see what his holy daughter really thinks about before bed"_

 _"Give it back Veronica !" She growls , running forward at full speed to take that diary . The two brunettes - much too intimidating with how tiny they were , share a look . Katie seems shocked that Paige is about to take it but Veronica doesn't even worry , smirking to her friend before Paige reaches them . It's a little reach to where she's holding the diary out above the drain - heavy rain pouring down ._

 _She should be able to reach it , and she does - skinny pale arm about to grasp her now considerably wet journal before the hooded villain clenches her jaw and eyes glow dark ._

 _"You're pathetic" she tells her , releasing the moleskin from her previously tight grip and letting it fall , down the drain and washed away without a chance of retrieval . Paige almost cries . She can see it . The choke in her throat , dripping from head to toe and freezing like it's snowing , but all she takes it in and enjoys it . And Katie's amazed gasp , the girls squeal and just one moment where Paige Evans breaks into one million pieces . Veronica tightens the coat around herself and locks arms with Katie ._

 _They walk back to the limo , Sage opening it up and welcoming them like champions . "That's going on the school page - NOW" she laughs . "Yeah" Veronica agrees ._

 _They lean back and the car moves , feeling smug and relaxed with leaving behind one very sad girl who has no way home now ._

 _"Don't you think that was , I don't know , a little harsh V ?" Posie says quietly , curled in the corner with too soft a tone to get mad at ._

 _The other girls raise their brows . "What ?" Veronica asks_

 _"I did it for Cameron . He's all yours , babe" she blows the leggy girl a kiss._

 _"Ugh , thanks baby boo . I can always count on you"_

 _"Besties for life , that's what we're for"_

"Jason's probably why Polly had a nervous breakdown and nows lives in a group home . What do you have to say about that Betty ? Go ahead , the floor is yours . Whatever you've been dying to spew about Jason and how he treated Polly , unleash it . Destroy me . Tear me a new one . Rip me to shreds

 _annihilate me"_

"I just -" Betty finally speaks . Finally ,

"Finally"

Veronica watches with eyes looking back and forth , every word Cheryl said every piece Betty took , the jump the cut the hurt the fire - this room is building with pressure just unbearable - means much more than just being mean .

"I just wanted to say sorry about what happened to Jason . I can't imagine what you and your family are going through" Betty dares not meet the head cheerleader's eyes .

"Right" Cheryl looks down . She might be surprised Betty can't stand up and fight back , but Veronica's not . Betty has something - something golden and pure that for now at least , isn't going to tarnish so easily . Ans that alone is something Veronica finds worth fighting for .

"Veronica , welcome to the River Vixens . Betty - better luck next time" She decides on the spot .

"Wait , what ? Why ?" Veronica has to step in . Betty won't be another Paige left to rot alone , she _won't_ let that happen again . As hypocritical as it is . "Because you couldn't bully Betty into being a bitch ?"

"I need girls with fire on my squad" she defends

"I know what you need , Cheryl because I know who you are" Veronica surprises everyone in the gym with her words . "You would rather people fear , than like you . So you traffic in terror and intimidation . You're rich , so you've never been held accountable . But I'm living proof that certainty , that entitlement you wear on your head like a crown ? It won't last"

The shock on Cheryl's face is one so quickly replaced by rage and fuming , inner turmoil .

"Eventually , there will be some kind of reckoning" Veronica continues , getting braver in her speech and walking up closer to Cheryl as she says the next words

"Maybe that reckoning is now , and maybe that reckoning is me . Betty and I come as a matching set , you want one , you take us both . You wanted fire ? Sorry , Cheryl Bombshell . My specialty is ice"

Veronica knows she's slipped back into that girl in the pouring rain humiliating someone innocent by biting back at Cheryl ; but that's the only way she knows how and she also knows this is the only way it'll work . So of course Veronica is right , proven by the applause all around and Cheryl's look of absolute disdain . It comes back into her , terrifyingly fast , that high . Of ruining someone who's overstepped and she's so proud of herself - the only thing that brings her back is turning behind .

And for once it all blanks out in an instant , it's not important , not anymore . Not when she sees Betty Cooper smiling so brightly it lights up every part of them both , and when she runs over and envelopes Veronica in the tightest of hugs - she's frozen for a moment . Just realising how grateful Betty is and how simple having friendships should be , Veronica finally reaches out and hugs Betty back . And that's how she knows , maybe changing will be easier than I thought .

She's still convinced it's the best thing to ever happen when Betty and her both try on their brand new cheer uniforms and she zips it up . Turning around , the familiar sparkle in Betty's blue eyes is one she knows now she can't ever get tired of .

"Perfect" Veronica grins back "very Betty Draper season 1"

The two girls relish in the bliss of it all , jumping and squealing in the girls locker room long after everyone has left . In Betty's mind , she's wondering how this loud enchanting socialite all the way from New York City actually picked her - her! To be her friend . And feeling that without even really knowing Betty , she's gone out of her way to get something she wants is more than any jealousy she might have had seeing Archie Andrews' eyes follow her around everywhere she goes . How did this happen to me ? It seems like the most tremendous of miracles .

"Veronica ," she asks , gentle and out of curiosity "why did you defend me ? I know the crowd you ran with in New York . Why are you being so nice ?" a part of her really wants to know the reason , how complicated it would be if the love of my life fell for this new girl I don't think I could ever hate

Veronica takes a deep breath , thinking for a while "when my father got arrested , it was the worst . All these trolls started writing horrible things about us . We'd get letters and e-mails saying my father was a thief , my mother was a clueless socialite and I was the spoiled rich - bitch ice princess . And what hurt the most ," She remembers , Paige in the pouring rain , crying in her bedroom the night of her twelfth birthday party while everyone partied downstairs because mummy and daddy didn't get to make it - like they promised . Even after all this she still sees so clearly Cameron Pierre giving her the dirtiest of looks when she showed up at her home after Hiram got arrested , and slamming the door in her face .

"Is that the things the trolls were writing were true . I was like Cheryl . I was worse than Cheryl . So when my mom said we were moving to Riverdale ; I made a pact with myself to use this as an opportunity to maybe , hopefully , become a better version of myself"

"That's a lot of pressure" Betty frowns . They're walking outside and Betty tells her exactly what Cheryl was grilling her about before at tryouts- the sad beautiful tragic love story of Jason Blossom and Polly Cooper . Relationships like that are one Veronica can recall a few people back at Spence dabbling in too , the constant on - and off , always fighting and making up and that's what they called true love . She herself always stayed away , much too caught up in cheer and friends and flirting to care about finding her 'true love' .

She also learns that Betty's mother might be a cause for her daughter's spiralling - and right when Betty says that Veronica spots an unmissable mop of red hair in the midst of the jocks . Step two , she decides and calls Archie over right away . As he runs over Veronica is reminded of their run in before tryouts , like she could ever forget . No , Betty likes him. He probably likes her too , how couldn't he ?

"Nice outfits" he tells them . It doesn't help the awkwardness that Veronica and Archie can barely look each other in the eye . Cheerleader and the football player , one cliche still appealable . But which cheerleader ?

"Betty here has something she wants to ask you about the back - to - school dance" Veronica tells him and watches the confused look draw into his face , and the 'really ? really ?! Thanks so much' expression on Betty's . "Go on , Betty , ask" the shorter girl probes .

 _Is she really making me do this ? I can't possibly ask Archie Andrews to the dance myself ohmygod what will he say ?! What if he hates me after ?_

"I was wondering if you wanted to go … with both of us !" Betty says instead of just telling him outrightly of her feelings . It's easier this way , I mean I might have made the River Vixens but asking Archie out is a whole other thing .

"Huh ?"

"What ?"

Both Archie and Veronica are stumped . "It's your first dance at Riverdale" Betty turns the attention to her friend instead "you should have someone to go with , even if it's just a friend"

Oh Betty , why are you doing this ?! Veronica silently screams . She's just making it harder .

"I'd love to , I'm just not in the headspace for a dance right now" Archie replies .

You're a fifteen year old boy not in the headspace for a dance ?

"Oh . Okay" Betty looks down .

"Totally unacceptable Archiekins !" Veronica contradicts . I'm doing this for Betty , she reminds herself "We need an escort . Take a break from being a tortured musical genius and come spend a blissful evening with not one , but two newly minted River Vixens"

Is she for real ? Archie wonders but how could he even say no ?

"We'll text you time and place"

"Okay" he chuckles , looking right into her dark eyes again pinned right to the spot - unable to look away .

"Yeah" Veronica stares back "Okay"

Going home afterwards was tiring , as Veronica had not only practically forced two situations into happening on the very first day of school . But the encounter with Archie in the hallway was one she couldn't stop thinking about . It's weird , every boy she's ever messed around with or dated surely liked her more than she liked him . But why is she even thinking like that ? Veronica curses at herself and shakes it off , when she arrives in front of The Pembrooke .

She's so caught up in her phone and slowly clicking through Riverdale High students' Instagram and Twitter , following ones she cares about and seeing a little more background of their life . Cheryl apparently tweets about literally everything ( yes , she checked CherylBombshell even after dissing it ) but there's nothing really too interesting .

The suggestions on Instagram display @excusemechuckclayton after she'd followed Reggie and Archie , and she smiles to herself a little because this boy seems like the kind she'd love to date back in New York. Football player , parties pretty frequently …

"Mrs Lodge !"

"Huh ? Yes it's …"

"Oh apologies Miss Veronica , I mistook you for your mother . It's uncanny how similar you look to her in her teen years" the elderly butler looked hasty yet graceful .

"Smithers , is there anything I can help you with ?"

"Just a forgotten bag , miss but it's your mother's"

"Oh . Okay" and suddenly about ten texts blew up at once on Veronica's phone from Betty Cooper . Something about her mother going bat crazy about the River Vixens and just needing to find a dress for the dance right now . Veronica smiled , and took the elevator up to their apartment .

That was weird . No , it was beyond weird . Betty just asked me to the semi formal ? And … with Veronica ? That makes no sense . The two seem pretty pally with each other , god knows what their up to . Probably some girlish insider thing . And I love Betty , unconditionally , but why did she really have to ask me to a dance right now ? It seems as though over summer we've been on two separate pages . Still the same chapter of the same book , but honestly with everything that's happened some stuff are bound to change .

The thought of finding a suit and actually going to a dance where I'll have to be in the same hall as her , and pretend everything is totally normal . It's so complicated , he thinks while strumming the guitar lazily . How do I even -

"I , um , I got a call from your coach today" Fred Andrews tells his son , whose ears immediately perk up . ugh I'm screwed .

"He's under the impression that you can't play varsity football because I'm making you work for me . Which is odd , because you made it seem like you couldn't work for me because you're playing football"

Archie sighs , tired and ashamed at being caught in a two way lie . He knows dad would never force him into anything , but it's still what he wants from Archie - to run Andrews Co. It's not that simple , because of -

He wish he could say . He wish he could say everything . Even Fred knows his son is keeping things but he won't budge . As much as he wants to please everyone , there's also … himself . And that's selfish . And it's hard . He wished he could just be enjoying himself getting ready for the dance with his long time best friend and her bizarrely intriguing beautiful friend . He stopped being the good boy a long time ago , since summer and stolen moments with someone he cared for . But amidst it all , he does hear one thing . One thing Fred says that in all the madness and typical parent talk , stands out

 _"The decisions you're making now , son , have consequences . They go on to form who you are and who you'll become . Whatever you decide , be confident enough in it that you don't have to lie_ "

 _tbc_

 **Chapter 2 woohoo ! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last chap and follows this story , keep reviewing and sharing the f outta this - it makes me so happy Here's a few things about this chapter , again I can't say thank you enough**

 **1\. Sorry if this chap was kinda boring , it was lots of angst and flashbacks . The only part I enjoyed writing was cheer tryouts . ArchiexGrundy makes me wanna puke but its necessary so**

 **2\. What do you think of the flashbacks ? Is it much ? I find it the easiest way to get into characters emotion is to flash into thwir mind for a moment**

 **3\. Archie's really dumb . He's being asked out by two girls and is completely oblivious to their feelings**

 **4\. Did you catch when Smithers mistook B for Hermione was when he found the bag of money from Hiram ?**

 **5\. To look forward to next chap : the dance , Varchie's first kissss ! , chasing Betty and Kev and Moose find JJ's body ...**


	3. Chapter 1 The River's Edge (part three)

**Chapter 1 : The River's Edge ( _part three_ )**

At eight o'clock sharp on Semi Formal night , Archie showed up strangely agitated in front of The Pembrooke . Maybe it's the grand lights and gatsby esque entrance and hallway that he's never felt more extra just picking a girl up for a dance . Two girls . He's still wondering why this feels like such a big deal when a doorman lets him inside the Lodges' instead of anybody living inside . He's legitimately tired from the long cab ride over ( not wanting to sweat in his suit ) and begins wondering indignantly where the hell anybody is - circling the complicated halls .

When Veronica turns around and he sees her for the first time tonight .

Dear god

Is it so bad that all time stopped , fast like a gunshot - no several bullets , yet slowed to an almost halt . Like everything was happening around him all at once , and he's just there watching it all simultaneously combust . Caught in a slow motion hurricane and everything's out of focus .. except her . She's standing there a lot taller in her heels , looking like sex personified and its driving Archie crazy . Her dark , dark hair matches her tight dark dress that's just long enough for a school dance and short enough to get crazy in after . Because Veronica is the kind of girl who likes to get crazy . Her décolletage is alluring and swirling hot , all collarbones and cleavage showing in the strapless dress . Her hair is perfect - perfect in the kind she is ; stylish and trendy and classic , parted deeply to the side and she has dramatic black eye makeup he doesn't really notice . But she's worth a million picture shots and that still wouldn't suffice .

"Archie" she finally says , after finding her voice . From seeing him in the mirror and twirling around , to see the first boy she'd focused on now here in her house . The dim lights of this house mixing orangey and just mute darkness , it's all too intimate she gulps from thinking some too bad thoughts . Whatever Veronica is thinking can be felt by Archie too .. and whatever she's thinking Archie's sure he's into it .

"You made it"

"Sure" he smiles boyishly , the thoughts of this being too big a fuss and everything else clearing out his mind instantly as Veronica shows the tiniest of shy smiles at him , and he finds himself walking towards her like a magnetic pull is unstoppable and there's nothing wrong with it . Veronica feels giddy and static when he looks at her like there's no one else , like awe and thanking every god out there for her beauty . There's nothing wrong , nothing .

Betty arrives at the doorway from Veronica's bedroom . "Hey Archie , just a moment . Veronica can you .. help me ?" She asks

Both teens tear their eyes away almost painfully .

Archie thinks it can't be simpler . He sits on the sofa while Veronica helps Betty finish something with her dress and they take multiple photos together , he even snaps some for them . In the comfortable luxe of The Lodges . Just three pals going to a dance together .

But he knows it's not so easy like that . There's a thin piece of tension accumulating between him and the new girl . And as much as they try to pretend and act it's all normal , when Veronica's arm brushes against his hand as she closes her home door he feels her smooth skin come up with goosebumps . Under his touch and when she turns around while they get into the elevator , eyes like a night owl - watching and watching . It's so much more than just a look .

And with Betty , he can feel something bubbling on the surface . Like their friendship is hitting the rocks ever so slightly because as much as he tells her everything , about football , music , sitting legs stretched at a booth in Pops as they talk for hours . He's holding back about all the secrets and he never meant for it to happen , but Betty is too perfect to dent with his atrocities . She would never look down on him , he knows , but the shame itself carries on when he looks at the girl who - for all their life has never been out of line , never shown defeat , never been second best and never had a mean bone in her body . How can Archie ever let her know what horrible things he's been doing ?

"Well , its not the Met Ball" she says when they walk into the School Hall . Honestly , they went pretty all our for this . Betts and Arch both know this school has seen worse decorations and conditioning issues but they don't respond to the notorious New Yorker because she actually has some reference of what a dance should look like while this is what they've always known .

"When do you have to tell Coach Clayton about football ?" Betty suddenly remembers , tightening her arm around Archie's .

"This weekend" he says somewhat uneasily

"Guys" Veronica exhales tiredly , letting go of her date's other arm and stepping in front of him . Just like that , she's taken the spotlight without even realising it . "Can't we just liberate ourselves from this tired dichotomy of jock/artist ? Can't we , in this post James Franco world , be all things ?"

"I've been working on it Veronica"

The way he says her name makes her feel unsteady and excited , the shame of thinking that way eating out at her . Betty likes him . He always seems so weird , he probably likes Betty too . _You can't play with him , Veronica . He's not like the others . YOU'RE not that girl anymore ._

"Work faster" she says flippantly "I'm getting punch" and in a purposefully low whisper she adds , "you got this" before sauntering away .

Betty wants to shake her head at her friend's obviousness , but decides it's time to finally make a move anyway . "It's about following your heart , right ? What does your heart say , music or football ?" She gazes up at him and thinks there is no other else . Archie is the boy Betty's known for twelve years , see him at the park and run out of the house at the same time to get to Pre School . Him and his red hair , at recess playing with her and on Saturday nights getting lost with Juggy in their adventures . Chasing the fireflies , enamoured by their brightness and that's how she looks at Archie too . Always been easy to understand her , always been her best friend . He's just always been there , she thinks wistfully and can't imagine ending up with anyone else .

Archie glances over the other side of the hall and sees Geraldine sitting crossed legged , his mind fleets elsewhere . Not with Betty anymore who is so strawberry sweet and fixing his bowtie . "Will you give me one minute ?" He doesn't miss the disappointment in the blonde's blue eyes "and I promise when I get back , I'll be a much better date"

She barely has time to nod or react but the always boy is walking away from her . Slightly flustered she didn't say it yet suddenly Kevin steps out right in front of her with eyes wide as saucers .

"Guess who just propositioned me in the bathroom ? He's name _may_ be Moose , but I'd describe a certain appendage of his as horse like" he says in one quick breath . Neither can hide their mutual surprise .

Cheryl Blossom gets her stage face on as she struts backstage , the posters of Jason draping the dance hall gave her some pep to get out there and shine . Even if Jason couldn't be here tonight , and in her heart Cheryl is waiting … waiting desperately for what she wants and her brain's broken through multiple times since July Fourth thinking what if it never happens . But she reminds herself , JJ loves you .. and it will happen . It has to . In the mean time her heart thuds loudly as she steps on stage , red dress and hair bringing light to everyone's eyes . She's a classic- never boring never obvious , ethereal standing there too good for anybody in this room .

Veronica pulls Kevin with her before he escapes again , but only because she needs someone to stand with in this madness .

Archie finds Geraldine and makes the boldest move he has yet - excluding ripping each other's clothes off and going full zone , but that's different . He has some nerve , she thinks in silent anger; to deliberately hold over her head everything they did that summer in exchange for some tutor time . He's threatening her , essentially . Just another one of the dark secrets Archie can't stand to look in Betty's blue eyes or his father's kind ones and tell them . It's complex though - when fear meets desperation there's only so much a weak human mind can put together to save itself from drowning . She looks scared and he feels bad , but it only comes back when she sharply agrees and storms off . Archie can breathe a little then .

"Good evening , friends . Are you all having a good time ?"

Cheering comes from all over the place , people tuned in to her sultry voice and glorious presence. As honorary chairperson and de fac to queen of tonight's semi formal , it is my great pleasure to introduce tonight's main entertainment . To know them is to be obsessed with them" she stresses , "though they usually perform their own material , tonight they're making an exception and debuting a cover of the song my parents claimed they we're listening to the night Jason and I were conceived"

Somewhere in the crowd Veronica's jaw falls to the ground . What ? Is this gobsmack town ? Nobody even seemed mildly bothered by it .

"This ones for you JJ"

"Sorry about that" Archie cuts through to Betty Cooper standing alone in her full skirted pink dress , every piece of polished .

"I give you Josie and The Pussycats !" Mellow rock music and Josie McCoy's sweet singing voice flows vibrantly and sets the mood for everyone's perfect evening to come . More cheers and Cheryl walks off to find Ginger and Tina , or rather they find her . No one would want to slow dance with Cheryl , but that doesn't give her a reason to not position herself in what was essentially a shrine of Jason swerved with dancing students .

"Hey I'm back" Kevin tips the rest of his cup back before setting it down and standing next to Veronica , who pulls him close with her toned arms around his neck . "Just dance with me Kev" she smiles a little sadly , and he happily obliges . She's seen Betty and Archie move forward to dance together , and now the two were deep in conversation . He's gaze is unfocused , hers stays trained on the smooth skin of his face and they're almost chest to chest , heart to heart , like everything Betty hoped sophomore year with her boy would look like .

"They really are perfect for each other" Kevin comments . Veronica is shocked that she'd had her eyes on them for so long , and had to agree . Not just _perfect_ , but _ideal_ .

"I'll study with Miss Grundy before school , football after school , work for my dad on the weekends . It's going to be nuts" Archie relays to Betty , realising in retrospect how impossible it all seems . This is comfort for him - sharing it with his best friend and talking to her endlessly .

"As long as you don't give up on your passion" she encourages . Archie smiles the genuine half smile , there's exactly what he needed to hear right now . She always knows exactly what he needs to hear . They dance in silent enjoyment for a moment , the million and one thoughts frantic in her mind . She looks at him , hardworking and passionate and kind hearted . And she looks sideways to where Veronica and Kevin are dancing , silent yelling at her to do it now ! Betty almost laughs at them . Yes , this feels right and she has to do it now .

"Now that I'm a River Vixen" she starts naturally , feeling the excitement elate her . "And you're going to play varsity football , I have this fantasy of us as a power couple . Or even just … a couple" she finishes softer .

There . She said it and it feels relieving to let go of the secret she's held onto since they were thirteen , but he furrows his brows and moves back a beat almost like she's always feared . But Archie's confused .

 _What ? Betty ? She's …. She's Betty ! We've been best friends forever , the girl I love so much . Like a sister . I love her and know her better than mom these days , how could I have ever missed if she's felt like this for me ?_

"Is it so hard to imagine ?" Betty can't believe Archie . Did he seriously just react like that ? _How could he not have known , I've looked at him as the ONE for so long now …_

The song ends before they can say another word , but frankly they don't have anything to say anyway . Archie lets Betty go immediately as everyone starts applauding The Pussycats - the armour of support he's felt from Betty all this time felt so different - every memory they've ever shared , he's looking at it differently now .

And when Archie lets her go is when the anger fades away - his arms slipping off her waist in no time , after obviously looking at another girl far away while they were still dancing . It's only then when all the pain sinks in , terribly fast , she doesn't even want to guess who this other girl is . It's only then she's very close to crying and Betty feels sick to her stomach .

"Make sure those two turtledoves come to my after party" Cheryl tells her sidekicks . It's clear as day sweet Betty Cooper has had the hots for Archibald Andrews and after that borderline rough confession - and - rejection Cheryl just witnessed ? Its too good . From the shadows is where she sees what takes her mind off everything that's grief and abandonment . An opportunity too good to miss . Ginger and Tina agree .

"Veronica too" she adds with a devilish smirk "I'm in the mood for chaos"

I'm too still inside a state of malcontent , resting my cheek on Kevin's shoulder as we danced slowly . This is the first time a school dance meant just … that . No wild dance moves on the dance floor with all my main girls and sending hot looks to the boys across the floor . No hard alcohol and Nick's provided edibles . No after party to look forward to , and showing up in our party vessels together listening to an anthem .

I may be covering it all up by the fact that what I really want tonight is for Mummy and Daddy to have been fussing about me , over the fact that my dress is not perfect yet and taking a million pictures .. saying I'm beautiful , saying they're so happy for me , and relentlessly telling me to be careful . Because there was none of that tonight , instead I experienced what I guess will be my new normal , a too quiet home and a close friend to keep me company .

My eyes are glistening with tears till I can feel Kevin's jacket covered shoulder slightly dampened . He doesn't notice though , busy eyeing the camaraderie and singing softly to the music . I miss everything about New York and Spence School right now . The life I once had , although brutal in its own way has been made up in fairy lights and soft undertones that my mind flashes back on - insisting things back then were so much better .

There may be something wrong with my mood today , maybe the fact that Betty and Archie are probably whisking off away into the sunset together right this moment and while they deserve happiness I can't help wish I had it too . I'm so filled with nostalgia and longing that when one of Cheryl's basics and my fellow River Vixen taps on my shoulder and says I've been _specially invited_ by the _hostess_ to her after party at Thornhill , which I'm unsure what is - it seems like the best and perfect opportunity to let go and live . So I wipe my tears and quickly agree .

The ride there is relatively awkward and silent , Betty climbs in right after me and shuts the door immediately . I'm asking her what's wrong but she's mumbling something about Archie getting a ride with one of the boys . It shocks me suddenly that things must've not gone well with them , and here I was thinking they'd already made a fairytale .

"Oh Betts , its okay . He's just a dumb boy" I try to console uselessly , the girl is a blubbering mess who doesn't look like she's in the right state for a party .

"No it's not ! He's totally with someone else Veronica , and I don't even know who ! I don't want to know , oh my god I mean I just can't believe him …" her words get muffled into my lap as she cries against me . It surprises me to say the least , Archie is with somebody else ? There was a hard hitting against my heart like , for a moment , maybe , if I allowed myself I was hurt too . For no reason . _He's nothing to you Veronica . And he hurt Betty_ .

I still can't help feeling even more sad than when the evening started though , unable to speak to Betty any further . She just kept sniffling and I kept looking out the window , searching for solace . Tonight he looked at me like something was different , something was shifting and as dangerous as I know that is my stupid heart betrays every part that promises he's for Betty . The two of us are hurt enough for an entire party by the time we arrive , and get out with weary faces .

"Don't worry Little B , go in there and be your best self . Any boy who can't see just how special you are isn't worth the time of day" I tuck her hair back nicely and caress her cheek softly . She leans into it slightly , with a small smile . "Thank you , Veronica . You're too good a friend"

We spend the first few minutes lost in the halls of Thornhill , I notice this house is very medieval and wonder how people are even enjoying being in here . It's a beautiful estate for sure , large with a barn and pool , acres of green land wrapping around it . But the human portraits and cupid - esque decor has me pretty irked .

Soon enough Cheryl has everybody she wants sitting on the couches facing each other . I can name everybody here , Bulldogs and River Vixens for the most part . It's going just like every teen party - red solo cups not even spiked , hormonal tension living up the room . Cheryl and Chuck Clayton - who brag about being older than all of us ( just eleven months , Cheryl ) are almost buddy buddy , he flirts with her briefly before she flips her hair and turns to everyone else . They remind me a little of what Nick and I used to be like , only we were so much closer in more ways than one , we'd smoke together and spill all these after hour secrets and pent up frustrations , then fuck around and that's what our 'friendship' was . I could never explain what was between me and the St Clair boy , but we'd known each other since infancy and he was like my first everything … first kiss , first time I smoked weed behind Spence one long day after my dad did something , Nick sat there and offered it to me . When we had mutual enemies it was us against the world , nobody could fight our power together .

My first time to third base , and countless times after that - my _first time_. I knew where to cross the line with us and I think he always wanted something more out of it , treated me like his girlfriend when I clearly wasn't - and he'd try things I wanted to stop and he'd go crazy . But he was also there every time I felt sad and lost and did something terrible that even the girls wouldn't talk to me , he stuck by my side telling me how perfect I was . I guess that's what made leaving so hard - I still had good things worth holding on to . Although boys like Nick St Clair and Chuck Clayton are probably the same .

"It's game time at Chez Blossom kiddies" the crimson haired mystery ran her long arms around all the couch backs as she walked . There's something about her , elegance and layers you'd probably die if they came uncovered . "We're going old school tonight . Seven minutes in heaven"

 _Oh , these country kids really are such sweet innocents . Seven minutes in heaven ? Sophomore in High School ?_

"Who wants to tryst in the closet of love first ? My vote is 'A' for Archie" she licks her lips . This smells like trouble . And bad news . "Anyone care to second it ?"

"Wait actually -" Archie , who's looking too much like a hot mess to be taken seriously tries to intervene his own fate .

"Yes , Andrews ! _YES_ !" I suppress an eye roll at the total _bro_ that is Reggie Mantle , pumping his fist in the air with a goofy grin .

"All right" Cheryl snickers "gather around kids ." Nobody moves , we're all already in position . It feels like such a stupid game to even be attempting . "Lets see who's riding the ginger stallion tonight" she does that thing again , the walking and swerving thing . The music in this place feels distinctive I'll probably remember it forever , I'll remember this forever ; sitting with shaky knees and anticipation as a group of teenagers watch a bottle spin . It lands . Right . On me .

No , no this has to be the worst night ever . Absolutely not . I _cannot_ go in a closet with Archie Andrews ! Not after what he did to Betty , not after all I don't think I can trust myself to be near him .. close to him .. just the thought makes me woozy .

Reggie cackles when it stops . I don't even need to look at Betty to know she's crushed . She mustn't know whatever it is - lust ? I feel for the stupid Andrews boy . But this night has been bad enough for her , and this only pummels it further . All I can hope is that they cheer the girl next door to get it on and maybe they'll go in the closer together , the bottle is inching to Betty a little bit .

"It's clearly pointing to the new girl" Cheryl smirks . Okay . No . This can't happen . Normal me would've jumped at the chance , to show all these boys smug faces something to remember , but the circumstances are pretty enticing .

"I'm not doing this" I say flatly , making it known to everybody . I can feel Betty's breath release beside me . And I dare not look at Archie right now , it might just change my mind or derail it or make things awkward .

"That's up to you" Cheryl shrugs . "But if you don't , house rules decree the hostess gets to take your turn"

She really left me no choice . Betty looks torn apart , and I don't want to hurt her any more . My first instinct is telling me , whatever happens do not get in that closet . It would break her . But time is ticking and I know deep inside me , at least if I go in there there'll be a guarantee I can make sure nothing will happen . But if Cheryl does ? Things might go the wrong way , it's not like I really trust Archie to be in a close proximity with Cheryl Blossom and not give in to something . It has to be the hardest I've ever made , or maybe not . I know this will hurt Betty , but she has no idea what the alternative will make her feel .

So that's how I pick up my pride and walk into Cheryl's appointed closet with Archie close behind me , ignoring the cat calls and wolf whistles following us . The look of disbelief on Betty's face is what I tell myself I'll hold on to if things get too … heated and just hold out . _Do it for her ._

The door closed and the last thing I see is Cheryl's satisfied face , locking the door from outside ! When she does all the light is zapped out and we're standing there with only Archie's phone illuminating some space between us . It feels like exactly what I thought it would feel .

"I know her brother died , and all .. but Cheryl Blossom truly is the anti Christ"

Archie chuckles , trying to break the awful tension but it's not working . We fall back into silence . "So , uh , do you miss New York" he asks , the most basic question ever .

"It's been less than a week , but yes" I say truthfully . _If only you knew how much , if only anybody did …_

"Six minutes twenty seconds"

Archie is not hiding his nervous awkwardness at all , in fact the boy is bouncing on his two feet . It's endearing as I watch him , almost like were the only two people here … only we are . I just can't believe it and can't tear my eyes away from him , I've seen him in morning light and the dark ambiance of Pop's and sweating midday after football tryouts , but now he looks timeless . Like peace , like goodness that is everlasting .

"You turn . Ask me a deep , probing question . To kill time" he finally looks me in the eye .

"It looked like you and Betty were having fun at the dance" I tried , mustering up the most basic of basic things to say . I could barely hide the quiver in my voice , were standing inches away despite the closet being big enough for us to be feet apart .

"Definitely . We've been friends forever" oh , doesn't he think I know ?

"My turn"

"I didn't ask my question yet . Is that all it is , just .. friends ?"

He seems taken aback in the calmest way . "We're not just friends , were best friends"

The classic boy answer . I smile a little deeper .

"My turn . Did you have a boyfriend in New York ?"

This time he shocks me . Why would he be asking that ? Why would it even matter ? Oh Archie , don't even do this while you're in the middle of losing a best friend and supposedly being with someone else . Does he know , do I even know , it makes me happy that he's asking like he wants to know about me ..

"No" is all I say .

"My turn . Could it possibly ever be something more ?"

"Are you asking for Betty or for yourself ?" He raises his brows .

The words get stuck in my throat . I'm not sure , I'm curious . And I'm wondering , if he feels for her but maybe it is for ..

"For Betty . And you didn't answer my question" I quickly say . He looks like he doesn't believe me . Our feet are getting closer . Or his are , because my heels are stuck on the ground but Archie in his suit and sneakers has taken two steps close and I can smell him , some cologne I'm not familiar with . I can feel him , like warmth when you've just come running in from the snow , you want to come closer and feel it more .

"I have never felt whatever is I'm , supposed to feel , for Betty" he sounds genuine .

"Have you felt it though ?" This is when I know Betty's hurt face is far from my memory and it's me truly asking , it's me that's curious and it's me talking . "With anyone ?"

"Yeah" he looks down . So Betty was right , he is with someone else . Or at least likes someone else . "This summer . Have you ?"

My mind flashes to innocent childhood crushes and Justin Cage who was my first 'real' boyfriend , but then it swifts away and memories of Nick and I sitting there on the school steps smoking together with salty tears streaming down my face , my head a mess of agony and despair moments before we lean in to each other and find release right there in the open air . It definitely felt strong , but not like a wildly falling in love kind of feeling . I'm not sure what that feels like , then I remember walking towards Archie my first day here in that run down diner … I'm not sure which one makes sense .

"Maybe once" the memories linger through one at a time again .

Archie looks down , the expression of innocence makes me feel like a kid again . Like one not yet corrupted by big streets and crushed fairytale lives . It's refreshing with a tinge of doubt in his features , almost like maybe he had been corrupted once too . But where .. in this peppy town of Riverdale ?

"You're a little more dangerous than you look , aren't you ? All boy next door - ish" I tease

"You have no idea" he says , his eyes turning shades darker . It feels like this room is closing in on us . And suddenly he doesn't look back down at the timer right away , no , he keeps his eyes trained on mine . They're travelling down to my lips , they're driving me insane . He is driving me insane .. with every part of him much too close to ignore now .

"Your turn . Ask me a question Archie" it feels like our grip is slipping away , everything is , I can't stop this force pulling me into him . "Ask me anything you want" I whisper softer , unintentional in its sultriness but I don't mind anymore . _Do anything you want .. just anything_

"We shouldn't do this" I whisper when our heads are too close already , like there's anything stopping us now .

"We definitely shouldn't do this" he agrees . But that's exactly what I'm best at , what I shouldn't do , nothing holding me back as I move my head forward and capture his lips with my own .

Veronica is kissing me . She's put her arms around my neck , pulling me closer and I wrap mine around her waist . This isn't foreign to me . It isn't weird . I was sure I'd felt something before with someone , but not when I'm kissing Veronica .

Maybe it's the fact that she's a skilled New York sophisticate who probably knows how to do everything , or she's born with a natural ability to pour everything into a kiss and still not over do it.

They say when we're falling in love we hear Puccini in our heads , so why am I hearing music start to play that isn't there ? It doesn't it make sense . The slow strum of a guitar starts and it doesn't end as she's riling me up . I feel up her back where the skin is softer than I'd ever felt anyone's skin before , hot underneath my hands . Her hair is just as silky wonderful I feel the tips between my fingers and the music doesn't stop playing , lyrics tumbling into my head .

 _Cut me like a rose , turn me like a beast , hold me on the floor , heavy like the force between us ._

 _I was a ghost halted in flight , kneeling ._

 _There of the heart , God undertow , feeling ._

 _Right then …_

 _I was only falling in love ._

It wipes out immediately when Veronica pulls her lips away , panting heavily for breath between us. The softest whimper , almost a whine " _baby , don't stop_ " against her lips . I couldn't resist that, I couldn't resist any part of her from the cerulean eyes to her tight little body .

We came together again , my phone fallen a long time ago . This time her hands run up along my stomach and she presses harder , feeling my abs under her dainty fingertips . When I slip my tongue into her mouth it's delved into warmth and she moans , the softest thing unheard if we weren't in this silent closet . Her head tips back and I hold her closer , getting braver to move up from her waist .

Does she know how crazy she's made me since the very first time I saw her , since that day in the hallway . I want to get further and faster and harder and she seems to want it too , taking my hands in her own and placing them low on her ass .

 _Oh god_ .

Her confidence is impressive , I'm noticing how sensual she is as she shows me what she likes . I don't even know how far this will go but right now I don't really care , eager for anything she's willing to give me . It almost feels like a dream when I pick her up and she gasps , recovering quickly enough to wrap those impossible legs around my waist . With how short that dress is , it's gone hiked around her hips and if I could only get my pants off .. I'd feel heaven .

Our mouths don't stop kissing while I prop her against the wall and support her there , moving lower to pepper light kisses on her neck . It feels risky to suck any harder in case she might get a hickey , god knows how we'd explain that walking out of here . She looks like she's experiencing the greatest pleasure right now , eyes closed and those perfect pouty lips parted amazingly . It's the way I'll always want to remember Veronica Lodge . Panting and squirming for more , under my touch .

It's only so long until the loudest sound to ever be heard came between us , and it surprises Veronica so bad she practically shrieks . I instinctively hold her tight against me as she falls from her elevated position against the wall , my hand cradling her neck protectively . We both look around . Eyes wide . It's my phone .

The timer is ringing with a blare , the seven minutes are up . Us staying in here any longer would immediately look suspicious . I set her down carefully , then pick up my phone and turn it off . As I turn back around , I think I'm seeing heaven -

Veronica is pulling her dress back down into place and adjusting it so her assets don't fall right out , my jaw is practically on the ground . She looks amazingly sexy standing there in her heels and shining despite wearing all black ; lips swollen and her face flushed .

I can't even move .

"Archie , we just - we can't say -"

"Relax baby" I repeat the word she used for me earlier "I won't say anything if you don't want me to" my hand goes up to tuck back a stray piece of black hair , and she looks up at me in silence . I don't know what she's thinking , but I'm happy for multiple reasons . One of them being that these suit pants are a good disguise for very prominent hard ons , because there's no way I'm getting it down now . For a moment I think she's mad , or regretting it or whatever , but then her face breaks into a sweet smile and she leans her head into my hand the slightest bit . My heart moves .

"Thank you Archie"

Before I can ask her why she's thanking me , she takes my hand down slowly and turns around , opening the now unlocked door and facing all our friends . It's like we've just walked off space - some are impressed and smug and others wear looks of disbelief . I'm still feeling like the ground is shaking after what Veronica did to me , made me feel , to even acknowledge it .

Her mind snaps right when she sees Reggie smirking at them like he's the proudest dad , weirdly , and she realises a missing face .

"Where's Betty ?"

Cheryl swerved right in front of us from god knows where , her face very pleased and _matter of fact_ . "She spiralled and left" Cheryl says like it's totally ordinary . "Between us , she's a lot more high strung than she looks"

Veronica is anger . Angry at herself for getting in that closet and betraying Betty , thinking stupidly that she was trying to protect the girl . She's angry at Cheryl who right now , like always , has absolutely no integrity and empathy . She's heedless in her prowl , burning anybody in her way .

"You shady bitch" she spits in anger , ignoring when Chuck and Reggie saying _woahh Cheryl got burned_ and _feisty mama!_ when she's already turning on her heel to get out of this hell house .

Archie was right behind her . "Crap , Betty's cell is off" he says to Veronica , the girl going far too fast for somebody in heels but she found herself lost where all the halls looked pretty much the same .

"I'm getting an Uber"

"Can I come with you ? We should probably try and find her"

" _Believe me"_ Veronica turns to Archie and almost yells , exasperated . "The _last_ thing Betty wants is us tracking her down together . We messed up" she tells him , and he can see the glisten of tears coming to her eyes . It all feels so messed up she can't understand for the life of her what possessed her to be so , so - evil .

"Hey calm down" Archie puts his hand on her shoulder , and she sighs and takes it off . "Betty and I aren't together -"

"That's not the point Archie !" He sees her defeated and not knowing how to fix this , something he didn't think girls like Veronica could be capable of . Then again , he didn't really know girls like Veronica .

"I didn't finish my sentence"

Veronica stops a little embarrassed for blowing up at him . They look at each other a second too long

"But I've known her a really long time , and I think I'll know what to do and where to find Betty . I'm not saying you wouldn't , but I think I'm the one who's hurt her more tonight honestly . And Betty would want me to find her"

The way his eyes bore into hers is tempting , but she shakes her head anyway . "She'll be so mad at me" her voice is caught between a whimper and a cry , so small and shaky . He pulls her into his chest and envelopes her in a hug , holding her tight . The physical contact is way too much comfort to not make her overcome with tears , like it doesn't matter how hard she's trying to change , she's still just wrecking things .

"She won't . I mean , yeah , she probably is right now but tell you what , Betty has a heart of gold . She couldn't hate you forever if she wanted to , she can't even hate Cheryl"

They almost crack a smile when he says that . "And if it means anything to you Veronica , I don't think it's possible to not be crazy about you - from anybody's perspective"

Her heart is in her throat . Why is he being so nice ? Since when has anybody ever said anything so kind to me , so heartfelt it hurts . I've messed up , but he's thinking I'm such a good person , and that's not true . It's not true , Archie .

"Go home and rest . I'll find Betty and talk to her" Archie looks down at her , still between his arms , stomachs and legs pressed together , only apart to look at each other .

"It's probably for the best . She might be too overwhelmed with us both trying to talk to her anyways" she agrees , but mostly because she needs to get out of his arms before things happen again . "Thank you Archie"

She moves to leave , but as Archie watches her walk away down the long hallway it haunts him to say something . The thing that's been kept on his mind . To make sure she doesn't break herself over this 'mess up' .

"Veronica" he calls . She turns around , the tall figure of him staring at her from far across a silent , long hallway .

"I don't regret what happened .. what we did"

For a moment she wants to say something too . But she can't , just not when she's already screwed over tonight and the situation doesn't give much room for the right things to say - if it ever will . Her eyes glaze over him and her mind thinks a thousand different words , she just turns back around and walks away .

"Hey , you're home early" my cellphone reads 12.00 am . Mummy is sitting on the sofa elegantly , even at this hour of the night with her hair all loose and perfect . I guess usually our parties carry on until dawn , she doesn't even see me until I call her saying I crashed at a friend's the morning after sometimes .

"How was the dance ?"

"It was fine" the tone in my voice suggests something is wrong , which it is , I can't handle it . "I mean it's not the Met Ball or anything" I add so she doesn't get suspicious .

"Tell me about it" I go ahead and sit on the spot where Mummy patted next to her on the sofa , just realising how tired my legs are .

I tell her I'm super tired , the same excuse every teenager uses when they just don't want to speak of what's really bothering them . Maybe I don't give her enough credit , because she notices . She looks at me and can see there's something wrong , and she cares .

"Is everything okay , Ronnie ?" She asks quietly , and I just want to burst into tears at how far from okay things are . "What is it ?"

"I miss daddy !" I cry , hiding my face in my hands . "Oh , Ronnie" she pulls me into her and caresses my back soothingly . "Don't despair mi amor , we will be together again one day"

"When ?" I sob , still not letting go of her . There's silence . For a long time , the silence is even more heart breaking every second it goes on . And I can't help but cry harder , because even she doesn't know . She can't help me , and no one can .

"Only time will tell" she finally says .

This life is only a passing phase and death will put an end to all its hardships , however great , but the sufferings for which there is no end , will be everlasting .

Jughead Jones is an enigma , a paradox of brass honesty and repressed emotion . He's too good for even the school's semi formal is what one would think seeing him walk into Pop's Choclit Shoppe right at 8 when the festivities were beginning . Some people , like those who actually think they are too good for school events and never bother with suchlike , present themselves only at the _after party_ . Where no rules involved , broken hearts come alive and hiding in a shell of party madness . That's not Jughead Jones . He really doesn't go to any of it , you'd think - social anxiety . Not that either , in fact , the young Jones can be very socially adapt when he wants too . All the eleven letter words and smart ass sayings aren't just on paper , after all .

So what is it about him ? Maybe he's mature beyond his years , seeing no point in the happiness that his peers seem to find at these gatherings . Or maybe he's scared that getting comfortable will curse him , like it always does . They say home is where the heart is - but really , where is home ? Does it mean you then lack of a heart ? But it's not the obsession of finding a home , it's the crucial point that so many teens are wasting their time chasing cheap thrills , never brave enough to acknowledge their own emotions . Do you have depth ? Or are you just afraid ? To feel , to get in touch with yourself . So you hide and you play and you drink , until the next time and the next time and the next time .

Jughead isn't too fond of any of Riverdale High's student body either , they're either all too pretentious or actually are as peppy as they appear . And while the innocent may be fun to corrupt , these fools aren't even worth making acquaintance to Jughead . Maybe deep inside he's still too innocent , he's still a little Riverdale . Either way the ink haired boy always find reason to distance himself - one way or another .

He's wrapped up in jackets and his favourite beanie , favourite being irrelevant because it's the only one he wears . He's been done eating for a long time , the only object on Pop's table is his laptop . And he's wrapped up in that too . The novel . The story of Riverdale , or should he say Jason Blossom , who's intriguing half life is still affecting others' so much so that he feels a need to put it into words before his eyes . Every paragraph , every meaningful and redundant detail makes its way in somehow . His bright eyes focus on the screen as he types in , every single thing.

 _It was at midnight , when my old friend Archie Andrews arrived at the one place in town that was still open . And he was looking for the girl next door . Instead , he found me ._

When Archie asks Jughead if he can take a seat , like he wouldn't have slid right in just two months ago or been there to begin with ; Jughead can't deny him . Ever since eight , when Archie had asked Jughead if he wanted to play house with Betty and Jughead made the most disgusted face in the world at him - the two boys have always been a little different . Of course , there was that The Andrews were a loving family of redheads who stayed in the big white house with a picket fence , opposite the the infamous Coopers . Jughead Jones came on his bike to school from the Southside , sometimes staying late at the Andrews until Fred decided to drive the tired boy home instead .

But it was also that Archie wanted to go to Josie McCoy's tenth birthday party at the bowling alley while Jughead complained that every kid from school would be there , and Archie had said "that's what'll make it fun ?"

Then when they were twelve , Archie got out of school way too late to Juggy's cross face and told him about the most extraordinary experience of kissing a girl behind the class doors . He had also added , almost scoldingly , "don't tell Betty !" which Jughead couldn't even think for the life of him why he'd want to ever talk about it again in the first place .

He should've seen their road trip summer before sophomore year getting cancelled by Mr A himself as another one of these instances , where Archie couldn't resist and Jughead couldn't understand . Instead , like morons , the two teenagers turned against each other and didn't talk it through . Neither of them could pull away for a moment and see , that the other was hurting . That something so simple could've helped .

"What are you working on ?" He had asked , and Jughead notices the tie on his shirt is undone and hanging around the collar - he now looks and acts too much like the jock for even Jughead to defend him . Done partying , looking lost , that's how it always goes .

"My novel . It's about this summer and Jason Blossom" he replies , not saying too much .

"Seventeen years old and how will he be remembered ? As captain of the water polo team ?" Archie ponders , much too high strung hasty at this hour of the night .

"The Aquaholics ? Considering how he died , probably not" _obviously_ .

"No , what I mean is - was he doing everything he was supposed to do , everything he wanted ? Did he even know what that was ?"

Jughead can't answer that , but it seems like Archie is more of asking for himself . "Coach Clayton was in here talking to Pop Tate . Varsity huh ?"

Archie looks blank . Totally . Completely .

"So what does that make you now , Mr Popular Football God ?"

 _Why doesn't Jughead understand ? I'm not TRYING to fit some stereotype , is that really all he sees in me anymore ? Does it still matter ?_

"No , in fact I'm kind of terrified I lost my best friend tonight"

His eyes narrow . "If you mean Betty , whatever happened , just - talk to her . It'll go a long away" he pauses "would've gone a long way with me"

Again , like a moron , Archie can't bring himself to talk about happened with Jughead . Why that summer road trip had to be called off . Yes , he was a douche , but right now he's withholding evidence from the cops and that's even more terrifying to think about . Talking about it will only leak the secret , which as stupid as Archie knows it is , he promised Geraldine he'd keep . And it all seemed so complicated and far from grasping like _Jughead would react well to Geraldine and I_ and too many maybes , so many frustrated _I can't just talk about it Jughead !_ he just wants to yell , but one thing Jughead does know .

Jughead always knew how to handle things when it came to Betty . He knew exactly what present she'd like for her birthday when Archie totally forgot and Jug already bought the best gift . He knew how to calm her down when Polly was gone and Betty couldn't contain herself , he always knew what to turn on the TV that would instantly make Betty cheer up . It's like the blonde haired girl found herself saved by Jughead Jones one too many times without even noticing it .

"I messed up tonight , Jug . Real bad . I don't know how I let it get this bad .."

"What do you mean ?" Jughead tuned in closer to his friend when he buried his face in his hands defeatedly .

"I mean Veronica" Archie said quickly .

"Huh ?"

"Veronica" Archie sighs . "Lodge . She moved here last week , from New York and she's like -"

"I know" Jughead stops him . "We do go to the same school , Archie . And though I'm not one to really stick around after PE ; I've heard those hornballs talk about her"

Archie looks at his friend like that was the worst possible thing to say right now . He didn't say anything else either , not sure how to follow up .

"So what about her ?"

"I just .. we might have .."

"Okay , maybe you should just go talk to Betty instead"

"No , Jug . Sorry things are just so complicated right now" he sighs . Jughead understands .

"We kissed . And Betty got mad , and I think I just lost them both tonight" he admits finally .

 _So Betty loves Archie , like that , and she's finally admitting it to herself .._

Jughead leans on the table , doing that expression where he's about to say something pretty harsh but honest .

"No offence , because I don't really know what you have to lose from Veronica Lodge . You don't know her . But Betty ? Take my advice and fix this before it gets too late"

"You're right"

"Duh"

"But Jug , how do I make sure Veronica doesn't try and .. distance herself from me ?" He really doesn't know a thing does he ? Jughead stares at him in disbelief .

"Why ? Veronica Lodge is a former private school princess , her father's in prison - sharing a kiss doesn't make you attached to someone forever Archie"

"No , Jug she's more than that"

He waits for Archie to explain .

"I , I don't know what it is . But she's made me feel so different lately . Like - every time I see her she just makes the whole world brighter . She's the one who made me go to this dance in the first place . And maybe she's making me stupid too because I would've never done that to any other girl in Cheryl Blossom' closet for gods sakes -"

"What ?" Jug's blue eyes bugged suddenly .

"Nothing" Archie looked away

"So I'm guessing it was more than a kiss ?"

"We didn't … if that's what you're asking"

The beanie wearing boy shook his head , genuinely surprised at how air headed his old friend can be sometimes .

"God , Archie . You're really getting places aren't you ? Veronica Lodge in a closet at Cheryl Blossom's ? Sounds like the worst kind of trouble"

"You're right . It was . Because Betty ran away . And you're right , again , that I have to go find her. What should I say ?"

Jughead Jones stares up at Archie Andrews , who just stood up from his seat . His caught between two girls - one who's loved him since they had baby teeth , and the other who he's assuming just has good skills in guys and galas . It's ridiculous , because the kids next door will always end up together . And Jughead thinks briefly that this is the hundredth time Archie has asked him how or what to do for , about , with Betty Cooper . But yet , when the night is dusting grey on a pivotal moment of all their lives - where they won't just be three musketeers anymore , no , growing up and apart has taken place . Even then , Jughead knows just what to tell Archie .

"Tell her your feelings . Your true feelings . And if you love her tell her . And if she runs away stick around , even if it is with Veronica by your side . Because she needs you ."

Archie looks back at Jughead , think over and over again . He needs me too . I need him . When did things become so hard to just say ?

"I will" he nods , and the bell rings as the door on Pop's Choclit Shoppe opens and closes in one swing .

He arrives outside the big white Cooper house walking after midnight , feeling cold air hit his face like a windstorm waiting to happen . This town is so silent it almost makes him want to scream , petrified by the things kept inside him rumbling and blazing forbidden truths . Before , maybe it was frustration . Maybe it was fear . He had messed up , being with his teacher and causing the rift between his broken best friend .

However , now it was grief . Emotional torment , at least before Jughead hadn't blocked him out all at once and at least he had control over his secret with Geraldine Grundy . Betty ran . She's completely sad , and it's his fault . No , it can't be . He'd hit himself so hard until it wouldn't hurt anymore , if he could .

He thought he was going to fix something . Instead , all he saw was what he'd ruined . Betty Cooper came out of her house wearing the full skirted pink dress from the dance , a lighted pink cardigan over it now to shield the cold . He'd ruined something perfect . What a douche bag I am huh ?

They walk to each other slower than ever before , but time stood still as they did . Everything stood still . Not a leaf rustling in sight , no running squirrels or stray cats , neighbours turning their lights off . Nothing . Just a boy and a girl , a red head and a blonde , too done up on the outside and mistreated on the inside too hold themselves together . He looks like everything she'd wanted tonight , he is everything . And oh god when Mum forbad her from being a Vixen , from befriending Archie and Veronica , she'd rebelled and believed it was to have something of my own. She believed he would be her own , and she believed she was just on the verge of getting him .

Unfortunately , she thinks now , standing here motionless , perhaps being perfect is all I'll ever be good for . _Perfect . Perfect . Perfect ._ No ! Do you know how many times she's heard it in her life , how many times a day people imply it ? No . The boy I wanted was my choice , but he didn't fit the picture , he's not part of perfect , so it can't be .

"I'm not going to ask you what you did with Veronica at Cheryl's" although she's been crying about it on her carpet , disgusted and heartbroken for the past half hour .

"But I'm asking you now , right now , if you love me Archie . Or even .. like me ?"

It sounded so helplessly desperate , but this is what boys do to you as her mother had said . She's holding on to any last scrap of hope that he will say yes , maybe , if even this wouldn't be the ideal story to tell one day . But screw ideal - if this is how it has to be to get him , she's willing to try .

"Of course I love you Betty !" Archie takes a step closer , still very far , but his voice is like a million bullets to her heart saying those words , because she knows what will come next . "But I can't give you the answer you want"

" _Why not_ ?" She can't understand , after all her life of learning the art of quintessential , how could he not want her ? What is really wrong with me , really ??

He thinks about what Jughead said . I told her I love her . I do , I always will . Tell her your feelings . Your true feelings . Is there any reason other than I don't feel that way for you ? Is it Grundy ? Or Veronica Lodge ? Or nothing at all because I would've felt this with Betty years ago if I did , like she has . He can't think for the life of him why he wouldn't be crushing on Betty Cooper, miss perfect , and he wants to blame himself for it .

People who've caught his eye have been the centre of problematic , so far . Wouldn't it be easy if her could just fall in love with her instead ? After tonight though , Archie doesn't think that's possible . Not after what he felt , not just in the closet , but in the hallway afterwards , lying to Betty would be the biggest lie he ever told .

"You are so perfect" he realises . He's not built for perfect . Just not .

Betty looks away from him , of course . How is it that all this work has gone to waste ?

"I've never been good enough for you . I'll never be good enough for you ."

She hears his dismal reasonings and they sound like bees buzzing , she's too crushed and caved inside to feel any more . It's at the point you're so hurt that you can't even cry anymore , you're just tired . And you're done . And Betty Cooper turns around and walks back into her perfect house , accepting the aggravation once and for all .

 _And so , it wasn't one heart that broke that night . It was too . And the night was far from over . While two next door neighbours mourned the loss of each other , across the forest at Sweetwater River the Sheriff's son and his closeted companion made their way out to experience the wonders of late night rendezvous . The water was no longer sweet , as was their time together , when Kevin Keller was horrendously met with the sight of Jason Blossom's stone cold corpse floating on the shore ._

 _With a gun shot between his eyes ._

 _An experience that would take quite some time for both young men to recover mentally from , seeing one of their peers in the most gruesome form ._

 _By morning , everyone would be texting , talking , posting about it . We'd all be feeling it . That the world around us had changed , maybe forever . That Riverdale wasn't the same town as before . That it was a town of shadows and secrets now . On Monday , the autopsy on Jason's death would take place . And on Tuesday , halfway through fifth period , the first arrest would be made ._

 _tbc_


	4. Chapter 2 A Touch Of Evil (part one)

**Chapter 2 : A Touch Of Evil ( _part one_ ) **

I knew my plan for the day the moment I woke up in bed that morning . Get ready , early , and make sure the flowers have reached school on time ; 7.20 because Betty is always early . I also feel extra motivated with the plan as I get my makeup on with music playing that I sing along to . I've been wearing makeup since I was twelve and Mum got me a 'lady kit' which had all the toiletry essentials but she also went far enough as to get me a full kit of makeup basics . I was staggery and not smooth at first , but since lessons from backstage at NYFW shows and practicing day to day by the time I was fourteen I was a pre pro .

Now , makeup and doing my hair seems like the only time that I can relax and take my mind of things by myself . In focus , dolling myself up and loving the outcome - there's really no bad points . Im in the middle of filling in my right brow when Mum knocks on open door and comes inside .

"You look agitated , Veronica . Are you okay for school ?"

"No worries , Mother dearest . I'm just taking my time" she's under the impression that I'm still shaken about my dad , since that's what I cried to her about the night of the semi formal . Taking a mental health day sounds amazing , but I also know that's not really the reason I want to take off . The reason is to avoid and avoid the entirety of what happened this weekend .

No , I don't just mean making out like an eskimo with Archie Andrews in a dark closet , betraying the confidantes of my hopefully best friend , and lying to my mother about it all - but also what happened dawn of the next day . When news spread like wildfire that Jason Blossom , the apparent golden boy of Riverdale that everyone talks about like he was heaven's godsend , well - the missing corpse of him had been found floating by the shore of Sweetwater River . And in all of New York's scandals there had never been a teenage child washed up by a shore .

Mostly I heard from the students' Twitter , as gruesome as it was to tweet about something like that - but I couldn't asleep all night and immediately jumped out of bed and told my mum right after reading it . We were driven down to Sweetwater River and the commotion was that of a movie set . It was literally a crime scene , and as many families of the town were there for no real apparent reason just like we were .

A boy I never knew - and this is all I know of him . All I ever saw of him , was his pale cold arm lying out the side of the gurney they'd pulled him away in . People who'd come earlier were talking about how dead his eyes looked . At seventeen years old , this boy was famous in life and death . He might have been the captain of the football team and the waterpolo team , and the richest kid in school , and gorgeous and smart and good . He might have done it all right and been the epitome of a high school boy , but his life was still so unlived and cut short .

And that made me uncomfortable , to say the very least .

Standing there in the cold forest by the death spot of somebody I didn't know , that died horrifically , with all these families I didn't know made me feel like an intruder and very rude . It made it even worse to see them , the Andrews men and The Coopers , both of whom knew Jason. Betty looked so pale and broken , suffering . I know part of that was what had just happened , but also remembering that story of her Polly and the late Jason I just wished I could run up to her and hug her and tell her it's going to be alright , and don't cry .

Nobody was feeling stable . Archie looked more blank than he was there , different reactions from different people I guess . Neither of them would look me in the eye which was understandable . It was only when I went home that morning that I slept off the entire day , and today , Monday brought school again . Already .

I can't get that feeling out of my head . Standing there , after just ruining two people's best friendship , seeing a cold dead body and his devastated parents and the chaos of a crime scene . Yes , maybe I do need a mental health day .

"If it's too overwhelming , just remember you can come right over to Pop's and I'll serve you a delicious chocolate milkshake with extra love" she smiles , straightening my duvet and reminding me dreadfully of her new occupation . I roll my eyes . When my mum said she had to start waitressing to keep us on our feet ? How ridiculous . I know daddy technically got a lot taken from us , but he's an heir .. and I'm his heiress . There's surely an unending flow of money but that's not even the least of my worries right now .

"Yeah . Sure" I throw my mascara away negligently with a little scoff . "Maybe I should just call Melissa up and see if she can give me an on the phone session" I turned around to face her with a little cheeky look .

"Don't joke about darker days , Veronica" her tone is soft , like it usually has been since we moved here and it just became us .

"Hardly were those days dark mother . Although , she used to tell me nostalgia cruelly insists things were better before even if they weren't , and to always enjoy the good of right now . Maybe she was right" I shake my hair out and start combing it .

Mum stays silent for a while , standing behind me in the mirror and looking at us . "She should be . For the price your father was paying , there had better be some good outcome" she finally says . I smile at her words , hoping to try and follow Melissa's advice as best as I can .

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Just a sec , Ronnie . I'll get your fries now"

"Kay"

The bell at Pop's rung and the main pussycat , Josie McCoy came barging through the door . "Mom , its this same story with him every time . Why should I believe for a second it'll be different this time ?" She asks in clear anger , her whole face is contorted in it .

"Josie , just please - not right now . It's early , on a Monday , I need my coffee and you need to get to school . We'll talk later" Mayor McCoy replies somewhat frustratedly too . The two stand at the counter of Pop's and Mayor McCoy makes her order while Josie stands there scowling with her arms crossed .

"Hey" I move three seats down the row closer to her , hoping to ease some tension at this hour of the morning . "You're Josie right ? Just need you to know - you're cover , of All Through The Night was spectacular . Like , show stopping" I tell her honestly . In the midst of my angst fest , her singing voice had actually been a melody I was very impressed by .

Josie just barely cracks a smile . I know someone having a hard time probably won't cheer up at the first compliment , but it was worth telling her because it's true . "Thank you , new girl . Veronica Lodge" she corrects herself with an eye roll . I quirk my well done eyebrow .

"You know me ?" It's a stupid question one probably asked just to have some self assurance , just for fun . Josie nods with wide eyes . Her mother is typing away at her phone .

"Uh - uh . Girl , I heard all about your head butt with Cheryl at cheer tryouts"

"Ouch" I wince "are you gonna bite my head off as her best friend ?"

"Nah" she coolly dismisses "us girls have got to stick together . And besides" she adds "I'd say anyone brave enough to stand up to Cheryl like that is pretty fierce"

I laugh with her . "Yeah , well"

"Ooh ! High end cupcakes at Pop's ? Do they come with the Veronica Lodge package ?"

She notices the white cupcake box sitting next to my arm on the counter , right with my purse .

"Oh , no" I shake my head . "It's from Bean BeLuca's . Got them sent over"

Josie gasped audibly . "Really ? I love those ! I tried them once when we went to Manhattan to visit my cousin , I still haven't gotten over it"

"I know right ! They are to die for"

"So what's the occasion ? Just missing home feels ?" She takes the seat next to mine now , and mum has already put my to go fries in front of me so I have to leave soon .

"Not quite" I look down into my lap , unsure of what exactly to reply . "I uh .. kind of hurt Betty's feelings over the weekend and was hoping to make it up to her . Not by buying cupcakes of course , but this is just icing on top . Pun intended"

"Ah , I see . Well if I were her , I'd accept the apology without hesitation" her smile is sparkling suddenly , like whatever her and her mother were arguing about before has been forgotten . I can't help but return it just as big , my cheeks almost hurt . She's nice and pretty , unlike me , dressed in comfy cool chic style . There's a total ambiance of grace with her it seems almost unbelievable that something could make her as angry as she was when she walked in . Someone like Josie always seems cool and collected , nothing could get her off guard . Something I aspire to .

"What could you ever do to make pure heart Betty Cooper that mad at you anyway ?"

The question is casual , as she leans her head against her thin wrist on the counter and looks at the cupcakes a little closer . But I don't know what to answer . Again .

"Something against girl code . Which is horrible I know , so I'd better get going and give these to her before first period starts" I gather my things and stand up to leave .

"Good luck" Josie waves her fingers at me . "I'll see you around . I think we have History together actually , and Chem and Bio if I'm not mistaken" she looks up in thought . I laugh . "Okay , see you around"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I've gone over what to say to Betty in my head at least twelve times so far , since I came up with this plan on Saturday until right now . I'm swallowing my nerves as I walk the halls into the school office , hoping to catch Betty right on time and without failure ( perhaps my plan is going better than I expected ) the timing is quite flawless .

"Who the hell is V ?" I hear Kevin wonder incredulously , a light huff and Betty answers the same time as I step into the office .

"Veronica" we say together . They're both standing by a huge vase of yellow flowers that were spilling over the counter , looking both awed and out of place . Kevin can't quite believe it , Betty just looks pretty bland and unamused - the opposite of what she was this weekend .

"The yellow is for friendship" I start explaining . "I also had Chocolate chip cupcakes flown in from New York . Because as my mum likes to say "there's no wrong the right cupcake can't fix" . Also , I've booked us for hers and hers meni pedis at Chez Salon . Blowouts too"

They look at me kind of like they can't believe it , like they probably need me to repeat it . Betty still has that careful look on her face , though .

"I am _so_ sorry Betty" everything I've wanted to tell her so far and wording it for her to understand slips my brain completely , and that's the only truthful , honest , genuine thing I can get out of my mouth . "I don't know what happened to me that night , it was such a basic bitch move and -"

and I thought I was protecting you . "It was like I was possessed by - "

"Madame Satan ?" Kevin finishes my sentence with his own opinion . I can tell he's a real loyal friend to Betty , which makes me understand why he's being slightly bitter .

"The old me" I rephrase . "And I will never , ever do anything like that to you again . I swear on my mother's pearls . Just - can you please give me one more chance ?"

I don't know what I expect Betty to say . Probably yes , but I've never been in her shoes before . Any guy I've liked has never been enough to break a girlish friendship if one of them did something with him . So maybe she's really in love with Archie , and not only am I trying to get Betty back - I have to start actually try and be a better person . I could just not care , I could .

Being 'good' is easier when you have a real drive , and Betty Cooper gives me that drive . Archie Andrews does . And Kevin , they don't make me want to be better just to change . They make me want to be better because I see it in them , it shines through them and makes me believe for the first time that being good can be interesting and inspiring all the same . They made good look colourful , and appealing . So I stand there and hope she will say yes , even just for the sake of getting out of this situation .

"Okay" Betty finally speaks .

My whole face sparkles with delight . "What ?"

"What ?" Kevin looks at the blonde like she's insane .

"Really ? Awesome ! I'll take it , and you will not regret it" I hope she believes this promise . "And I'll bring these to lunch so we can celebrate !" I notion to the cupcakes .

The bell rings for first period so I leave them alone to get to class , but when I hear Kevin question so seriously why Betty even forgave me - after hearing him saying "why does she say that like she's not wearing pearls too ?" ( it makes me roll my eyes ) - it struck me to stop in my spot and listen . They couldn't know I was still here , and I do want to know myself . Why did Betty forgive me ?

"It's the path of least resistance , Kev" she says almost tiredly . "A week ago Veronica and I weren't friends , next week we'll nod to each other as we pass in the hallway , in two weeks she won't even remember my name and in three she'll have latched to some other girl to destroy"

 _Right ._ The absolute crush I feel in my heart is one I can't deny , not for a second . For a second , I get so hurt and mad it makes me wonder why I even tried in the first place . Whenever I go out of my way to be nice to someone , all they'll still me as is a soulless bitch . Perhaps Betty was saying it in the perspective of new kids always moving on to different friend groups , but what I know she means is that I'm just having fun ruining people . Like I can't even see past the fact that she's still in heartbreak and I'm just so boiled in disappointment and pain and anger , I wait exactly for her and Kevin's footsteps by the door before I start walking ahead myself .

They've seen me , and they know I've listened . So I did it on purpose , like I'm doing this to hurt them , like what they view me as .

Why do I even try at all ?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mr Dexter is always late to class anyways , always rushing in thirty minutes after class has begun that everyone knows well enough to find some other more entertaining occupation before he arrives . Most students are halfway asleep in the student lounge and Cheryl must be gossiping up a storm somewhere , but today might not be the case , Archie thinks as he leans against his locker . Her brother is undergoing an autopsy right now as Betty had told him her parents were off to sleuth and spill about .

This morning , when he'd opened the door and was met with the sight of bright Betty Cooper he was shocked to say the least . She's forgiven me ? It almost seemed like she's pretending this weekend didn't happen , asking him to walk her to school all cheerful like . Until they were actually on their way , and Betty told him she's trying to process being hurt and separating what she wants to what her mother wants ; which is for Betty and Archie to never speak again . That doesn't surprise him in the least . Mrs Cooper was always nice when they were kids , loving even , baking peanut butter cookies that were Betts' fave and commenting about how fiery and unruly his hair looked .

But even then Fred would say she's a snake in hiding , which Archie never understood . And as they got older , as the drama of Riverdale High's most stupidly forbidden romance of Polly Cooper and Jason Blossom became the centre of her life - Alice Cooper became colder towards Archie too . It was all never letting Betty out too long with him and snide comments here and there . Part of him thinks this is Betty's way of rebelling against her controlling mother , by being his friend despite being hurt by him just to make her mother mad . But he hopes that's not the case .

So he and Betty might be back to normal , or at least trying to be , but it still doesn't feel the same . Especially after what happened with Jason Blossom , seeing he was shot and feeling even more damned now - _the gunshot on July Fourth , him and Geraldine on a blanket together_

As if on cue , the loudspeaker came alive and Principal Weatherbee's voice came through the whole school speaking of what Archie just couldn't stop thinking about .

"Good morning students . This is your principal speaking . There have been many questions about the upcoming pep rally" _fuck , the pep rally_ Archie had completely spaced on that in between everything happening . Pretty sure the football team has to make some big hurrah and he doesn't even want to ponder that , so he silently wishes , desperately , that the pep rally will be cancelled like everyone's been saying it is .

"So let me state clearly , it is happening , as scheduled" _fuck ._ Archie sighs , he sees its almost thirty minutes into class so her starts making his way over , only to he stopped by the giant glass display of Jason in his football uniform , with all his achievements and frills . Archie stares at it . Was there anything he could've done to save this boy's family from a continued , delayed torture ? "Now , on a less felicitous tone , if you could give your attention to Sheriff Keller"

Kevin's father came on the loudspeaker . "Most of you already know the details , but your classmate Jason Blossom's body was found in Sweetwater River late Saturday night . So as of this weekend , Jason's death is now being ruled a homicide . It is an open and ongoing investigation"

Veronica wipes the countless tears dripping down her cheeks away ineffectually staring back at her crying reflection . She's chosen the east wing bathroom with plumbing issues since the main girls' toilet is most likely being used right then and all she wants is to be alone . After hearing what Betty said , after hearing the truth . She knows it's silly to be upset at Betty's obvious reaction considering what she did . She also hates that just a couple months back , exactly last year even , Veronica was leisurely doing just what Betty said she'd do just for fun . Ruining people . I liked it . Social destruction and manipulation , bullying .

The black tears totally ruining her foundation and eye makeup made this whole day a lost cause , as it already was . But when she heard Sheriff Keller say that Jason's death is a homicide , she thinks _he's dead_ . _His sister may be retaliating by throwing the wrong lovers in the closet_ , _but she's still drowning in her own tears . And I'm sitting here , a complete mess_ , _over what one girl said -_

 _Something that's valid after all_? Things could be so much worse Veronica . If you can't see pass this , the road to a better self is one I'll never be able to take .

She wipes the very last tear away and stares at herself differently this time . Not a smile , not a scowl , not torn . Just icy eyes and fierce determination . She puts her makeup back on as well as she can before Mr Dexter should arrive to class , and promises herself this isn't going to ruin her and Betty yet . She thinks , I'll keep trying .

"And may I interject , neither I nor my parents will rest until Jason's death is avenged" Cheryl's high tone voice suddenly came on , surprising everyone momentarily . "And his cold hearted killer is walking the green mile to sit in Old Sparky and fry . I for one have my suspicions . Hashtag Riverdale strong" she finishes .

It's a moment later only that Sheriff Keller comes back on , probably disgruntled by the young girl's sudden and passive aggressively harsh interjection . "If you know anything that could help us find and apprehend Jason's killer , or anything that happened to him on July Fourth , I strongly urge you to come forward immediately ."

Archie finally tears his eyes away from the display long enough before realising his standing right next to Weatherbee's office , and can see everything clearly . He doesn't resist to look a little closer in , not thinking to hide in the least . Archie can see Cheryl standing straight as a board next to Sheriff Keller who's bending down to speak into the mic , with Principal Weatherbee to his left . _If you know anything , come forward immediately ._ He contemplates for a second then remembers his promise , but it doesn't stop him from thinking for a second maybe I could say something in a different way . How could he possibly get his knowledge across to Weatherbee without exposing himself and Grundy ?

Just then the Principal actually turned and looked Archie right in the eye , to which he backed away immediately on instinct . He didn't mean to make it look so suspicious , hoping the man didn't see it as any more than a boy spying in to see this scene . He started walking forced casually down the hall again .

"You can speak to me or Principal Weatherbee . A death like this wounds us all , let's not let Jason down" Sheriff Keller finishes . Veronica takes one deep breath and pushes past the door to go and face her problems , do whatever it takes . Get to class .

"Archie" Jughead calls . The red headed boy looks at his friend and blinks a few times to register his calling him . He doesn't even speak but Jughead continues .

"Weirdest thing . This summer we were supposed to go on a road trip over July Fourth weekend . Which you bailed on , at the last minute . Is there something you wanna tell me , pal ?"

Archie doesn't even know what to think . Yes . The cancelled road trip that causes his thorns with Jughead now , but it's so like him to confront Archie right in the hallway even with what he's insinuating . And of course , it's Jughead who puts two and two together to figure it out before anyone else . He is the one who knows Archie best after all . The lump in his throat feels like its thickening . So much , he feels he might have to throw it up . What even could he say ?

Jughead , standing six feet away raises his dark brow questioningly . His reaction makes it so much worse .

Luckily , Reggie and Moose come bustling bundling down the hallways just like they did this morning , elbowing Jughead aside with more force than necessary . "Come on , Andrews . Dexter's car is in the park lot" they sweep him away much easier than usual , it's the first time Archie is grateful for these chumps to like him enough to be their friend . He can't imagine how horrible it would have been to have no other way out of Jughead's purposeful question .

Still , he and the boys spread out once the get into class and Archie sees Veronica there standing alone . Ah , the girl who's changed everything . He looks at her and feels guilty all over again . They lock eyes . Veronica's are wide and animated , they're chocolate brown and part of her endearing charm . They don't look too long for their friends might notice , but they both think the other must be remembering what Archie had said that night .

Veronica knows she is . His words being not only comforting , but also intimate . Everything about it was intimate , and too vulnerable for her to not be slightly scared by it . You scare me , Archie Andrews . Because I feel I let myself go when I'm with you . And it comes naturally , and I can't pretend that's not how it is .

He hears then that Ginger and Tina are asking Cheryl why she told the police Jason drowned when he was in fact shot , which Archie finds very insensitive to ask somebody who just found out he was murdered as well . Though the Blossom twin may be vicious , Archie knows Cheryl would never _kill_ anybody , especially not her brother . Cheryl is visibly irritated by her friends' not so subtle insinuation and it struck him to go over and help her out .

"Seats everyone ! Pair off , gloves on , scalpels up" Mr Dexter finally comes bursting through the door in a hurry . Everyone starts scrambling to find their best friend and partner up .

"Can I be with Cheryl ?" Archie asks aloud , to which the teacher generally nods at .

"And I wanna be with Betty" Veronica decides . It takes him two seconds to snap his head back to see if he heard correctly , before realising its none of his business . Betty hadn't mentioned smoothing things over with Veronica , but maybe she's just grasping at straws to make things better between them .

"Oh , uh , I was thinking I'd partner with Kevin" Betty nods . She and Kevin look at Veronica somewhat awkwardly - they had been freaking about her hearing them earlier , and she seemed mad earlier , but she doesn't look that bothered now .

"Actually Keller's with me" Moose turns up to the table . "We like , talked" _perfect_ Veronica smiles .

"Oh god" Kevin says to Betty as he gets up and moves to another table with Moose .

"Once again , fate throws us together" the raven haired girl sits down on the stool next to Betty's with a simpering smile .

"Hmm" the blonde purses her lips "or your forceful nature"

"What ?" Veronica raises her brow , not believing what Betty just said .

"You're forcing yourself into everything and anything you want Veronica . Forcing me to invite Archie to the dance and _then_ taking him instead when you felt like it . Buying cupcakes and flowers and a spa trip for my friendship back ?"

"Okay I admit the cupcakes weren't the best idea . But it was a gesture Betty , I thought you'd understand"

She just nodded slowly in reply .

"I thought you forgave me" Veronica said softly . There was silence and rough movement as Betty picked up the knife to dissect the frog in front of them . Her jaw clenched , chin jutted out slightly before she finally just sighed , slumping her shoulders .

"I did . I do . I'm trying Veronica , just - give me some time"

"What did I even do to cause this sudden outburst anyway ?"

Betty glared . "Fine ! I get it"

They worked in silence for a while , until Veronica said that her thirteen year old trying - to - be - vegan self would have fainted at this dissection and Betty had to giggle a little .

"How bout lunch ?"

"Hm ?"

"Lunch , together . Can we do it ? You , me , Kevin - maybe even Archie ? It'll be like before all this madness that I caused happen"

Betty looked at the trying girl for a moment with her pleading eyes and promising tone , she could feel herself soften a little . Maybe it's the nature of Veronica Lodge to make everybody feel drawn into her light , and Betty surely feels it . After all , if she's trying to separate her wants from her mothers ; why not start here ? By being friends with someone she feels warm around .

"Sure" she agrees , ponytail bouncing and pink smile the girlish cheerful aura of Betty Cooper . Veronica does a little squeal and they fall into a comfortable conversation about how Betty thinks Cheryl's choreography is too complex to memorise and Veronica denying her .

"Cheryl , we haven't talked since the summer and I just wanted to say I'm sorry about your brother" Archie tells Cheryl sincerely .

"Jason was the best" she nods . He turns around again slightly and sees Veronica and Betty laughing as they poke and prod with knives and one part of him is glad they're friends again , and the other part has to say Veronica in her clean cut designer dress with blue rubber gloves on is quite entertaining to see . He smiles at them , at her for a second before looking back at his partner .

"If there's anything I can do to help .."

"That's sweet Archie . But unless you were at Sweetwater River and know who shot Jason" she shrugs and looks down a little sadly .

Her words rang in his head . Like the idiot Archie can be sometimes , he froze a little too long and just couldn't get the image of himself at Sweetwater River on July Fourth _hearing_ that gunshot - he felt so bad for keeping a secret when this girl is suffering from uncertainty . He's never seen Cheryl look defeated ever , even in the slightest bit like right now .

"Uh , do the police have any leads ?"

"No , you ghoul" just like that any understanding he had of Cheryl is immediately lost with one line and a disgusted expression on her face . "But it's only a matter of time . And my twintuiton is telling me it's someone we all know"

Archie can't believe she's being so blatant . She has her suspects , after all . "Right" he gulps . "Well I'm not great at science but I can take point on this if it's too weird for you"

"Weird , why ?" Cheryl starts unwrapping the blade and puts on her glove steadily . "Oh , you mean because my brother is being dissected with a blade just like this one , probably at this for a moment ? Don't worry , I'm fine"

She then looks ahead at Ginger and Tina who are obviously whispering something gossipy about her to each other . And she sticks the blade in cold dead frog harshly which makes Archie almost recoil . "In fact ," she twists the blade , eyes on them . "I'm _amazing_ "

After class , Betty ran out to meet their English teacher who had good news on her extra assignment so Veronica waited outside the bio lab for Archie to appear . She wanted to talk to him , not for any motive other than to tell him that whatever it is attraction they feel towards each other has to be blocked because her and Betty have sort things out . In her life , Veronica knows having a good girl friend is so much more important than boys who'll screw you over and leave you addicted - she tells herself this case can't be any different , as much as she doesn't want to believe it .

Dozens of students pile out but Archie is still stuck talking to a shaken looking Cheryl , he seemingly trying to condole her . She taps her foot and thinks how much longer , I have to do this before Betty gets back , but then Kevin stands up from his seat next to Moose and practically flew out of the lab .

" _Ohmygod_ " he grabs Veronica's arm tenderly as he passes her and leads her away , sounding and looking very exasperated . "What ?" She half whines , looking back to see Archie just getting up from his seat now . Damn it .

Kevin is way too wound up about this thing with Moose although he won't start talking until Betty's there too , so she has no choice but to walk ahead and follow him . "Before we meet Betty, I just wanted to say Veronica .. I'm really sorry for how I was acting . I get the whole trying to reform thing is hard , and I guess it's just my screwed up loyal levels that made me practically despise you for it . But after seeing you make an effort , I think you're very different Veronica . Good different . And I can't tell you how sorry I am"

The girl smiles warmly . "Of course . To new beginnings ?" She cocks an eyebrow . "For sure" Kevin pulls her in for a hug . "No one can discuss the trends of fashion and trashy reality shows better than you !" Veronica giggles and they walk arm in arm to the English room .

"There you are !" Kevin called to Betty who came out of the class grinning . "Hey !"

"What's that ?" Veronica sing songs , referring to Betty's big brown envelope . "It's a thank you letter from the Golden Orchid essay competition . They said they loved my work !"

Veronica raises a brow . "Impressive"

"More academic bling for Betty" Kevin rolls his eyes amiably

"Okay okay" the blonde looks down shyly with a grin "let's get lunch and find Archie"

"So what did Moose want ?" Veronica asks once they're finally walking through the courtyard with lunch .

"Oh my god , I don't even think he knows . I mean , I am devastatingly handsome in that classic pre - accident Montgomery Clift kind of way , and sexuality is fluid . But can someone named Moose really be that fluid ?"

The girls laugh . "You know his full given name is Marmaduke right ?" Betty informs

"What ?" Veronica gasps . " _No_ ." She chuckles in response . "Yeah , you'd be surprised no one here goes by their full names"

"Okay , well I ship it" Veronica brings back the subject at hand .

"Well of course you would . You're a big city girl with loose morals"

"- I just mean that Moose has an official girlfriend , Midge" he clarifies , seeing both girls' awkward reaction . "Anyways , it's terrible to say but I wish he would just stay in the darn closet"

The trio arrived at a table , where Archie Andrews sat playing the guitar concentratedly . He looked up at them upon hearing Kevin say that . Again , Veronica just wanted to face palm hard .

"Obviously , I didn't mean _literal_ closet" Kevin curses himself . To break the tension and without invitation , Veronica sits down and changes the subject rapidly .

"Archie ! Any new material you wanna try on a very forgiving audience ?"

Archie is taken off guard . _Oh god no . Playing in front of Veronica ? After the lyrics that were .. inspired by our kiss together ? She might hate it . She might notice . Especially not in front of Betty, that would feel so wrong .._

"Please ?" Veronica darts her eyes to Betty tellingly , which makes Archie realise how weird it is to see her after what they shared . He looks at her and remembers how it felt to envelope her bee stung lips , he's seen more than what her dress is covering and Veronica's hard breathing and touching and her soft , smooth skin … it's almost like he can't tear his eyes away from her now . What would it be like to have more ? He can't help but wonder , even if it is just to kiss her again .. to feel her again , their warmth colliding , the static frenzy he got when she's kissing so hard . He can't help but wonder about her .

"Would you ?" Betty sets her tray down , her familiar smile sending some guilt down his spine . "I'd love to hear it"

Ahh , he hesitates but Betty is so willing to move on and accept this and he can't imagine hurting her further . "I'm still working on the lyrics so , okay"

He braces himself . He starts strumming the first chords , Kevin sits back and marvels how much Archie has changed . Veronica is enamoured and so focused on the words his put in his song , but Betty suddenly can't breathe .

 _Honey come on , turn the radio on_

 _And we'll dance , dance , dance for the rest of the night_

 _I'm not ready to go_

He's singing a different one than what came to his mind last night , this does seems safer and one more practiced . Betty doesn't know what it is , maybe that he outrightly rejected her while they were dancing that night , and again after that , and she thinks it's tragic there won't ever be a night like that with Archie . The radio on , dancing . It hurts too much and burns the same , so when tears prickle in her blue eyes as she watches the boy she loves sing about someone else it's no surprise .

He finishes on some not so correct note as the song is not done yet , but Veronica and Kevin clap for his stellar performance . It feels good when he hears her clapping too , a brief look in her eyes and he sees this joy surrounding it . Twinkling , clear , when she smiles like that it lights up her entire face . And it's making him react by smiling too . There's no stopping himself , when Veronica Lodge looks so bright and lovely .

That is until he notices Betty sitting too stiff ; even for Betty who never slumps . All thought , or lack thereof when in the haze of Veronica is stopped when he sees the overt darkness that has taken on her face . Her lips tremble .

"Betty , are you okay ?"

Veronica and Kevin look over too , much surprised to see her on the verge of snapping . _Of course . My suggestion for him to play makes her freaking cry ._ _I really can't help ruining everything can I ?_

"I'm supposed to say 'yes' ." She breathes , voice a little squeaked "that's what the nice girl always says but no I'm not ! I want to be , I thought I could be - but it's too much too fast"

and then the next thing she's up from the table and walking away too fast for them to stop her .

"Betty !" Archie rushes to his feet and leaves the guitar behind forgotten .

Veronica calls after her too , though the two of them are already ten feet away and Kevin stops her. He holds her wrist as she tries to get up , and the two look into each other's eyes .

"Don't . Let him go after her"

"You think that's going to help ? It's not like anything he says will get her what she wants now !"

"I know that you going after her too is gonna suffocate her . Let them work it out , give her space"

Her stubborn nature is tugging on to go anyway , but she decides these instincts have gotten her in more mess anyway . So she sits back down , but then decides not to . Because she needs some space too , to be quite honest .

And then Kevin Keller was left sitting alone at the lunch table , one aristocrat stomping quite furiously back into the main building while the boy next door runs after his heart broken best friend .

"Betty ! Betty wait ! Come on listen to me"

"No !" She yanks her arm back furiously because why bother trying to hide it anymore ?

"No when I think of where I feel safest and most myself I think of us , in a booth at Pop's"

"Me too !"

"But that's not true anymore !" She cries "I thought I could pretend this weekend didn't happen , but 'I can't give you the answer you want' that's what you said to me . And that's how I feel right now , I'm sorry"

"Betty -" the look on her face before she takes off running is more than enough to break his heart , but then Principal Weatherbee is walking up to him steadily and Betty is already so far gone .

"Mr Andrews" he calls . Archie watches Betty's tall figure disappear between crowds and the doorways . "If we could have a word in private ? Mr Andrews ?"

Safest and most myself . That's what he is to Betty . She says it without hesitation , she doesn't even need to think . And that's when Archie realises he can't say the same . He knows what it feels like to be lost sometimes , and if Betty has found that place in him why can't he find her too ? Where is it that he feels safest and most myself , he asks himself and the fact that there is no answer rings the fear and terror inside his head .

"Uh , uh yes"

"You're in a very good place right now Mr Andrews" the older man looks at him through rimless glasses and this so unpredictable , unreadable energy about him . "Varsity football , AP music tutorials" _why is he choosing now to list all my achievements ?_ "This morning in the hallway you wouldn't meet my eyes . Why ?"

Really ? really ? Because this is the second time today someone has asked him pertaining to that they think might have something to do with Jason Blossom .

"I was distracted . I wasn't feeling well" he reasons uselessly , not thinking much .

"Archie if there's something you want to get off your chest , perhaps about Jason , now would be the time"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Veronica is going nowhere when she walks . It's just some aimless pacing that leads her to a crossroads between the stairs to the girls' main bathroom or the indoor cafeteria . Not the toilets , she decides seeming as it wasn't the best place for her earlier . Being around people will help her calm down without needing to cry like a baby .

When Veronica sits down at an empty table she's relieved that in this time of the year almost everybody prefers to dine outside . So she needn't worry about someone like Reggie or Cheryl who might make it a big deal that she's sitting , god forbid , alone during lunch . She drops all her things down on the table when she feels her head spinning . It's like a tornado for a minute , when the seat next to hers moves with someone sitting down on it .

Veronica looks up , and it's Josie . She sighs relievedly . "Hey girl" Josie greets casually . "See your cupcake thing didn't quite work out"

"No" she rests her chin in her palm , not meeting the other girls' eyes . They were quiet for a little bit . Not awkward , not suffocating either . Instead it felt like Josie somewhat understood her . Betty hadn't been mad at Veronica during lunch , she just stormed away from Archie . But it still hurt all the same .

"You can have it you know"

"Hm ?"

"The cupcakes . I'm taking one since Betty will not have these . And I'll eat all if you don't want it , I need all the comfort food I can get"

"Oh" Josie laughs "well I didn't peg you for an emotional eater"

"I'm not . But Bean BeLuca's is enough to tempt me" she says expressionless while unwrapping once cupcake .

"Don't mind if I do" Josie shrugs , taking the other . "This isn't bad , right ? That I'm eating what's supposed to be her gift ?" Veronica asks .

Josie wipes some icing off her top lip with a napkin . "Nah , after all . Wanna know a secret ?"

"What ?" Veronica huffs . What other secret . "Betty isn't a fan of chocolate chip ."

"Are you serious ?" The pearl wearing girl sounds scandalised .

"Fact . When we were ten at my birthday party I remember specifically keep trying to give her a slice . And what do you know ? Little Betty Cooper just wouldn't have it . She kept making different excuses and I was like , what's the matter ? Then for her birthday , I was looking to see what cake she had but Mrs Cooper just made a butter cake . But then this Jughead boy got her a peanut butter cookie jar and she loved it . And weirdest thing , I so distinctly remember this sticking out for some reason out of my childhood memories that every year I would remember to see if he got it for her again . And he always did ! It's so funny . I think I figured it out after that"

"Wow" Veronica widens her eyes . She wonders for a moment what all the teens she knows today , were like growing up together as children . And she didn't catch the name of whoever this peanut butter boy is but that didn't really matter .

"She's kinda crazy for that though"

"I agree ! Chocolate chip is a never go wrong staple"

When they finish devouring these cupcakes , one each and one shared , Josie looks at the time on her phone and rises . "I have to meet the girls for a quick meeting about wether or not we'll have a performance at this pep rally"

"Sure" Veronica nods "thanks for accompanying me through this guilt trip"

"No problem you heart breaker" she jokes , without knowing how closely true that is . "Hey , do you wanna hang out today after school ? Maybe go to the mall or ?"

"I wish I could" Veronica says apologetically . Shopping with a girl who obviously has an eclectic sense of style sounds so much fun right now , but she can't . "I have a river vixens practise after school today" she rolled her eyes a little .

Josie laughed . "Okay then ! Maybe next time"

"Next time for sure . _Please_ rain check it"

"Definitely . See you around Veronica" Josie waves and walks away with her air of confidence and sophistication . They had that similarity , funnily enough .

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Weatherbee just asked me if I know anything about Jason" Archie blurts out . Completely out of breath , completely _clueless_ as to what to even think of the situation . It's kind of like when your body goes into hyper shock and nothing feels or acts the same , his whole body is covered in a sheen of sweat much like last night when he'd been unable to sleep . With everything on his mind , Jason , Veronica , Betty and even Jughead . He'd known it was a bad decision to even go to Geraldine's house but of all the problems at hand , that one seemed to be the only one he could fix .

"And ? What did you say ?" Geraldine puts down her instrument and quickly stands up . She's obviously nervous - if it weren't for Archie Andrews barging into the music room like this during school hours .

"Nothing . That I don't . But he said if I did , I shouldn't be scared .. he'll make sure I'm okay" he adds

"Of course he would you're his student !" Archie feels the guilt seep back into him . That same guilt , from so many nights of summer . While he and Geraldine might not be seeing each other anymore , this fierce connection to someone who he shares a deep broiling secret with and also one that could potentially hurt them both if exposed , is not too different from the connection he had during summer .

"Is this how you feel about me ?" He asks . Once and for all , point blank . "Because if it's not then I don't know what I'm protecting"

Her eyes look away for one second . He can't say anything he's so afraid , that everything could just come tumbling down . She said it herself , you could get expelled - we could go to jail . But also the sound of Cheryl's voice when she talks about Jason , that same voice Betty had when she told him safest and most myself . Maybe that's what I want . Jason was Cheryl's safe , the one who knew her true self . And was that Geraldine for him ? She sure understood his music dreams . But there isn't much else other than sex and now this secret . And if Archie's quite honest he feels furthest from safe when he's with her , especially when he's with her .

"It is" she finally says . Her finger brushes against his , feather light . Archie doesn't know what to say . "It's real" she whispers

"Maybe it's not right , but it's real . Which is why you can't go to Weatherbee . If you do , we'll never see each other again . _Archie , I'm putting myself in your hands"_ her voice is barely even loud enough to be heard , but she's standing so close its all he hears . Archie hasn't moved from when he first walked into the room , but Geraldine has come so close she's practically standing against Archie . And the way her jaw is aligned against his and this rapid beating of his heart and how unsure he is , okay . She cares about me . She says it's real . Maybe I just don't know it yet .

And Jughead Jones has to do a reverse , a double take , then full on stare . When he sees his best friend , Archie Andrews in a much too intimate embrace with his music teacher Miss Grundy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"L - E - T -S - G - O ! Let's go , let's go and get it !"

"Stand down Vixens" Cheryl interjects . Almost everybody sighs . They're sweaty and spent but their captain won't stop obsessing over every little detail .

"And listen up . The weather's predicting a downpour the night of the rally but you're _already_ raining on my parade" she rounds each girl up "with Jason so present in our collective consciousness , all eyes will be on me"

Veronica can't help but roll her eyes . So does Betty . Yes , they feel sorry for the girl . But it's starting to feel like everything in this school is becoming Jason - centric .

"Will this beautiful , exotic , hothouse flower drown under the town's scrutiny or be swamped by her emotions ? The answer is no and no . That said , I need star power" she stops a beat , everyone staring at her . "I need the Pussycats" she decides .

 _Guess they are gonna perform at the pep rally ,_ Veronica thinks .

"Stay loose and limber ladies , while I make a call"

After Betty's meltdown she's been acting strange and distant the whole rest of the day . With Veronica and Kevin keep trying to reach out to her unsuccessfully , no doubt . The morose blonde had her head down and in the books every class , zipping out to her locker and just answering one liners to questions Veronica would ask . She didn't really know what happened , but she knows Betty shouldn't be mad at her either .

"After this practice I'll totally need a pedicure . You ?" The raven haired girl asks while stretching her hamstrings on the floor next to Betty . She did book one for them after all .

"I'll have homework" she replies softly .

"I know everyone grieves differently , but Cheryl's hosting a pep rally to cope with her loss . That's either psychotic or brilliant , or , both"

"Yeah , well at least Cheryl's not putting on act . Pretending to be a butterfly when she's really a wasp"

Woah . Where did that one come from ?

Veronica raised her brow challengingly . "For the record , the only reason I went in that closet with Archie is so that Cheryl . wouldn't ."

"Oh so you did it to protect me ?" Betty counters

"Damn straight"

"Okay , so nothing happened between you and Archie in that closet then ?"

The other girl is lost for words , naturally . Yes - something did happen , and it's been bugging at her all weekend how hot and seismic everything about being with him was . Like complete contentment , but she couldn't tell Betty that now . Instead , Veronica just crossed her arms somewhat dismissively .

"Yeah that's what I thought" Betty throws her hands up . "You know , Archie and I were fine before you got here"

Is she for real ? Is she seriously blaming me for something I had absolutely no fault over ? _Really , you're going to blame ME ?_

"If by 'fine' you mean he was oblivious and you were pining over him in silent desperation -"

"We were friends at least" Betty reasons

"You were walking on emotional eggshells around him , scared to tell the truth" Veronica says outrightly , something even Betty is afraid to admit .

"Okay - you don't know me"

"It is not my fault he doesn't like you !" Veronica finally snaps . She's tired of this stupid cliched contention over some boy who doesn't even have the guts to tell either of them any of what he's feeling . And for what it's worth , Veronica's words are true .

"If that's what you're thinking" she sighs in clarification "it's not anyone's fault it's not even stupid Archie's . It's just how it is , most of the time . The people we like , don't like us back . Romeo and Juliet are the exception , not the rule" she tries to get Betty to understand . The blonde is silent for words .

"Look , never speak to me again if that's what you want , I'll accept that . But what exactly , did Archie do wrong ?" If I can't save our friendship might as well try and save theirs , right ?

"Are you seriously taking his side ?

"No , I'm not -"

"And this is your way of being friends with me again ?"

"The Pussycats are in ladies !" Cheryl announces , bringing them out of argument . Until she notices Betty and Veronica's very heated discussion that now has both looking pissed off and unsatisfied . "- oh sorry ladies am I , interrupting something ?"

 _Oh no Cheryl you do NOT need to get in on this_. "As a matter of fact -"

"No you're not" Betty smiles "Actually , I was going to come find you Cheryl . I have a gift certificate for hers - and - hers meni pedis and blow outs at Chez Salon . Do you want to come with me ?"

"Don't do this" Veronica shakes her head . Because seriously , this would be the last straw today with Betty and her moods effecting her .

"Butt out , closet monster . You have forfeited your right to take the high and mighty road" Cheryl widens her eyes exaggeratedly so much so that it really makes Veronica want to slap the bullshits out of both of them , at the same time . Who seriously takes someone's sorry gift and uses it with someone else ? And it was Cheryl's fault to begin with !

"As pour moi , Betty . But of course . I never turn down a pedi , and I was just about to suggest the same thing"

Betty and Cheryl , like the sky and the earth , walk hand in hand together away from Veronica ceremoniously . Betty has the smuggest look on her face as she does it too , needless to say Cheryl . And while she could be hurt , which she is - she chooses not to be . Veronica Lodge takes a deep breath and watches them leave together .

 _Oh really , Betty ? So you wanna play that game , then ?_

 _tbc_

 _ **Hey guys . Sorry about the longer wait , kind of lost motivation . Please review this ( I know I do this for myself despite the reviews , but it is disheartening when you work hard and don't get much outcome and that effects how fast these chapters go up to ) but anyways , love you guys x**_


	5. Chapter 2 A Touch Of Evil (part two)

**Chapter 2 A Touch Of Evil ( _part two_ ) **

I run out of cheer practice as soon as its over , and shower and dress in a hurry . Not wanting to see one more second of Betty and Cheryl's sick trying - to - get - back - at - me game . They even spent all the rest of practice practically attached at the hip with extra loud banter . I don't know if Betty is actually going to start being friends with Cheryl who's bullied her , but I try to not care anymore as I flee the changing rooms while parting my hair just right - until I bump into someone obviously not there by chance .

"Chuck - Clayton what the hell are you doing waiting outside the girls locker room ?" I had literally bumped my head pretty hard on his chest , and started smoothing out my hair .

"Get that scowl of your face Miss New York , I was just looking for you" he smirks in a half mischievous half adorable kind of way , and when he reached out to push a piece of my hair back I can smell the strong Abercrombie Fitch cologne on him . I try not to be obvious as I inhale the woodsy sent a little more .

"You know , I honestly didn't peg you for the cheerleading type at first" Chuck says , after I lately notice I haven't said anything to respond him .

"Got something against that ?" I cross my arms challengingly

His smirk deepens . And I've thought he was gorgeous since I first saw him , but I'm now only seeing all the details of what is Chuck Clayton . His insane jaw and bone structure , thick eyebrows and the dimples that kind of add an innocence to his otherwise very manly appeal .

"Not really . Cheryl surprises me these days , I mean she even let Betty Cooper on her squad"

"why exactly does that surprise you so much ?"

He chuckles and shifts his gaze from my eyes further down to my neck , and I roll my eyes . "They just don't get along . Relax , oh I forgot you guys are like" he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively

"Huh ?" This guy has honestly got me more confused

"You seemed really into her at the tryouts"

My eyes widened . And I'm shocked . How does he even know about that brief spur of the moment kiss we shared ?

"I'm guessing Cheryl told you ?" I cannot believe her . He has a mopey grin on his face from how flustered I look .

"Well I was just playing around , you know"

"Yeah , I know" he says softer . I remember we're still standing very closely against the door and my back is just brushing it and he leans forward to touch my black hair again , seeming mesmerised . "So listen , do you want a ride home ? I could give you a lift"

"Is this your way of asking me on a semi date , or finding some extra cash by ubering ?" I tease

"I'd say more of the first one" he laughs .

"Well .. how do you know if I'm not , you know , into boys ?" I squint my eyes playfully

He's either stumped or just silenced , but either way I like the look on his face when he's just staring at me kind of dumbfounded . I'm waiting , to see what answer he'll give .. because this could be a tell tailing sign .

And he says ..

"I'd try anyway"

I cock my eyebrow at him . So .. that's what he wants .. "Thank you , but I was thinking I'd walk to get a clear head space and -"

"Are you sure ? I know my car's not exactly you're preferred type but I could still show you a good time"

"Yes" I laugh "I'm rather fond of walking , actually"

"Okay then . Maybe next time ? " he smiles

"Definitely" I grin

"there , you look beautiful when you smile"

I look up at him and hold back a laugh . He's being charming I can tell - and I actually really would like a ride right now , but I'm not going to give in to him so easily . That's probably what all the girls do . And it's not that I think I'm better than everybody , but I just want to give him a little chase and see if he likes it .

"Sure thing , Chuck" I make my way to move but he steps sideways so our arms brush against each other as I'm walking by , and I can feel his eyes on me as I walk all the way out the halls . Oh, this should be fun .

I was going to just head home , but I figured I should probably visit mom at work before hitting the sheets for some very needed sleep . She looks tired , and out of place in a very bizarre way . Because she doesn't really look out of place - she looks like everyone else working as a waiter . But to my eyes , my eyes that have seen her my whole life in fine gowns and business formal attire . Even when I was sick at home from school , she'd drop in to give me a kiss in her skirt and shirt and blazer and then she'd be off .

When daddy taught me to ride a bike at Central Park and she came to watch me , she wore a fur jacket and a beret . It takes me so long to adjust to her dressed in this yellow uniform , moving around looking tired from her shift .

"You're doing great mom" I assure her "better than me this week"

"Well we're surviving Ronnie , by our wits . Because that's what we Lodge women do" I bite my lip and smile at that thing she's been saying since I was twelve . Since I was supposedly 'a woman' . I never thought for a second back then , that this is where us Lodge women would be today . Just the two of us , still fighting .

"If Dad could see us now -"

"He'd say you look stunning in that new uniform" I tell her . That's one thing I've always loved is when daddy showed extra affection to me , because he usually wasn't very affectionate . Mum smiles at me .

"I'm going for this Joan Crawford , Mildred Pierce thing . Is it working ?" She adjusts her long black hair , tied up in a messy ponytail with a grimace on her face .

"Definitely" I chuckle

Just then the bell on the door jingles and I turn to the sound instinctively , only slightly shocked when I see him walk in . Messy red hair , his football jacket standing out with its bright blue and gold colour and that clueless , impressionable expression . Archie Andrews .

My heart stops for one second . Everything stops .

I'm pretty sure he's feeling the same way , or maybe not , maybe he's feeling awkwardness because I know that closet make out may have been normal to me but maybe not for him . Maybe he's thinking about it , I just don't know at all . I have no idea what could be going on in his mind , id he has thought about it all .. and it's killing me .

"Who might this heartbreaker be ?" Mum asks , breaking us out of our moment . Moment of staring that is . I'll leave that to him to answer , since anything I'm saying these days seems to mess things up .

"Uh , I'm picking up an order for Andrews" he says instead .

"Oh ! Your Fred's son" _Ohmygod mum please don't say anything embarrassing_ I clench my eyes momentarily

"You're as handsome as your father was" ahh .. there it is .

"I'll see you at home , mum" I hop up from my seat , done and ready to leave this awkward scene .

"Uh , wait" she stops me "I'm sure Archie would gladly escort you"

"That's not necessary" I say quickly

"Well I'm sure Archie wouldn't mind , right ?"

"No really it's just a walk home -"

"I would love to" Archie speaks up . The both of us look at him . Mum kind of amused , but I'm just cursing myself that I have to walk the entire way home with Archie Andrews without doing or saying anything to make things messier than they already are .

Mum gives Archie his food package , gives me a kiss on the cheek and we start out the door .

"Is uh , Betty still mad at you ?" I ask awkwardly while we walk

"We're back to no texting" he pauses "what about you ?"

"I'm back to being the shallow , toxic rich bitch who ruins everything in her path" I tell him honestly . "Which is unfortunate , because even though I just met Betty , it really felt like we were meant to best friends . Like it was our destiny . And now ," I sigh "it's like there was this train that was headed to the rest of my life and I just .. missed it"

Archie doesn't really know what to say but he does want to say that Veronica isn't toxic , or shallow , or a bitch . The sun seems setting at an orangey colour , and it makes her skin look golden . He tries not to look at it so much , but it's hard when she's so alluring and appealing . And he really did want to escort her , because even now just walking next to Veronica feels like she's holding his hand through the storm that is happening . They just passes his and Betty's street , and for a moment of trying to think of literally anything else other than how perfect right now feels - he does remember something .

"Betty and I have been next door neighbours since we were four . We've always gone to the same school , always been in the same class . I remember in second grade I was having trouble reading and my teacher Mrs Grilbrock told my mom and dad I should stay back a year to get caught up . Betty was so against us not being in the same grade she took it upon herself to tutor me every single day"

"In the second grade ?" Veronica almost can't believe it , but that's how determined Betty is .

"Yeah . Anyway , when I passed , thanks to Betty , I kissed her and asked her to marry me" the soft coils in Veronica's heart may have just melted a little bit . Like , they have always been so perfect for each other . And the thought of them being like that even before pretty and handsome and images and being a power couple mattered , it felt so pure .

"And she was like 'oh little Archie we're too young , ask me again when we're eighteen and I'll say yes'" he continues . He remembers it too , so distinctly . He remembers back then as an eight year old imagining what they'd look like at eighteen and how he'd ask Betty . That whole thing shifts a nerve when to his own disappointment , he can't see that anymore . It feels like bits and bits of his childhood have been falling apart since mom left , and then his doings with Geraldine that led to Jughead being cut away , and now Betty ..

That was his life . Mom and dad , Betty and Jughead . Now it's gone . Where then does Archie stand now ? This endless void fills him .. like emptiness of the darkest kind

"Wow" Veronica marvels "that would be pretty iconic story to tell on your wedding day" she doesn't even know why she's saying it .

Archie doesn't add anything to the wedding thing . "I hate that I hurt her" is what he says .

"Give her time Archie , that's all you can do . And don't despair , I don't think your story with Betty is over"

"Maybe" Archie counters "but if it is , would that be so bad ?"

"Don't … make me answer that" Veronica looks down at her feet while they walk slowly .

"I'm sorry . I'm just really bummed out about the entire thing" and he is . Even when Veronica tries not to look at him so much , she sees the darkening shadow on his face that doesn't belong . It doesn't fit him , looking so miserable especially when he started telling the story of him and Betty as children . It's scary sometimes how heartbreak effects people on both ends just the same . And all she wants to do , anything if she can , is to help him not look so sad

They arrive outside The Pembrooke that remind Archie so much of who Veronica is , and how distant she is from his world . She might live in Riverdale , but a girl like Veronica could never have a permanent role in his life . They stand together outside the building , where Archie sees the sun is still unset and this part of town looks even lovelier during the golden hour .

And her , standing there .. _no such thing as divine as she looks_ , _she is no mortal_ , _she is but a true angel .._

"Archie .."

"Hm ?"

"You …" _you've been staring , do you even realise that ?_

"Do you wanna come inside ?" She asks without thinking . Before its too late , and asking herself if she's gone completely insane . But like the sun has lit up all his features , Archie grins that irresistible teenage boy grin at her .

"Okay"

She feels a little embarrassed

"Okay , come on"

Archie is amazed by the inside of her home all over again , because it's in different light now and everything seems to shine . He accidentally walks into a little desk that drops some porcelain bird sculpture and the look of terror in his eyes makes Veronica laugh out loud .

"What ?! Why are you laughing ?" He asks in panic

"Relax !" She's still laughing at him though "that's just a little decoration , not some artefact . You didn't even break it see" Veronica picks up the little porcelain bird off the ground and when Archie sees there's not even a scratch he finally releases his breath .

"Clumsy" she teases .

They walk past the living room and past the kitchen , and Archie's heart starts beating uncontrollably . Because _is she leading me to her room_ ? Some weird , tingly , fluttering feeling forms in his stomach . But Veronica is totally cool as she opens the big white door of her bedroom and lets Archie inside .

She can tell he's pretty awkward about it at first , as she sets down her bag and sits on the chaise causally . Archie has no idea where to look . Veronica , sitting with her legs crossed at the most convenient angle that her dress is riding up ? Or her vanity that doesn't really interest him one bit ? He diverts his eyes elsewhere instead , only to land on her bed ..

No , no he can't start thinking like that .

"Are these .. uh your books ?" He coughs

"Yes" Maybe its Archie's imagination but Veronica's voice has just gone down three tones sultrier . "Do you like to read ?"

"Kind of" he gulps . Then sees authors like Truman Capote and Jane Austen , much like the stuff Betty reads and realises their realm of reading aren't quite alike . "Not really"

He turns around when he hears Veronica giggle lightly .

 _When have I ever giggled like that ? Oh my god , why did I even invite him in my room for gods sakes ?_

"Can I see this ? Sorry , it's - probably private"

"No , of course . See whatever you like"

Archie has taken a big white photo album that has red letters written on the spine : _Spence's Elites Class of 2015 - 2019_ . When he takes it out there's a coat of dust that blows away with the breeze . Archie sits down next to Veronica , and she moves aside to not be too close to him .

"This was a scrapbook I made . It was supposed to be for the entirety of high school , to look back on . But then … things didn't go according to plan" she explains uneasily .

Upon opening the album the first big photo is of two girls wearing sunglasses on the beach , holding up glasses to the air as they hug each other . One of them Archie assumes is a young Veronica . And he's correct , when he reads the writing beneath it that reads ' _Lodge and Courig , St Barths 2015_ '

"This was my friend Katie and I summer before freshman year . Her dad is a captain , so we went on this best friend trip the summer before high school . But it turned into us having this huge fight and trying to make each other jealous before the cruise was even over"

"Oh" Archie raises his brows "sounds .. tiring"

She laughs again , the genuine , careless laughter that sounds like bells and shows her adorable dimples when she does it . Archie realises he's never heard her laugh like that at school . They flip through with Veronica explaining each picture and Archie getting more and more blown away , by the insane stories she has to tell . Like how their school trip to Paris ended with them switching roommates and the boys sneaking into their girls' rooms .

"Oh my gosh !" Veronica squeals "Our first day picture ! Look how young I look"

Despite the fact that it was just a little over a year ago , Veronica does look younger . There's six people in the photo , three boys and three girls . They're wearing uniforms but it almost goes unnoticed because of the varying colourful coats , hats , scarves and stockings they have on . Veronica is right in the middle of the picture , her hair is a lot longer than it is now and seems to be falling in loose curls down her right shoulder . She's also sporting a dazzling smile , with the arms of the boy on her right wrapped around her waist . He doesn't know , it looks more than platonic but Veronica did say she didn't have a boyfriend . Did she lie ? Why exactly does Archie even care?

"You were in a completely different world , Veronica" he smiles . She looks at him and then back at the photo , wistfully .

"Yes , but it was just as terrible as it was beautiful - I only never realised it"

The next page Archie turns has a white piece of paper fly out of it . Before Archie can react , thinking it's just another photo , Veronica has bent down to grab the paper quickly .

"What's that ?"

"Just some school certificate . I should probably keep this , its making me way too reminiscent" she grabs the album out of Archie's hands and stuffs the piece of paper back inside it , keeping it back in the shelve carefully . Her heart is beating so fast - how could she have literally just stuck that in there and been so careless ? _Thank god for reflexes ._

Veronica spins back around and smiles at Archie charmingly . "So . Anything else you wanna do ?"

"Huh ?" The red headed boy is still confused by her weird shut off suddenly that he can't really register her question . _Anything else I wanna do .. why would you even ask that Veronica .._

Archie can't tell if she's suggesting something or if he's just getting the wrong message . But her sudden blunt question and the soft fabric of her chaise he feels under his palms .. Veronica standing there , the two of them in this house completely alone definitely has his mind going some far places . Especially when she bites her lower lip and looks down like she's too realising how forward she sounded , the tension suddenly feels too unbearable .

"We should probably go outside" she suggests

"Yes" Archie agrees much to quickly , he's even embarrassed himself . Because the boy honestly didn't think he could stand much longer being in her room without doing _something_ he might regret .

Archie assumes she meant he should leave , but then she sits down on the couch and he's unsure. Should I stay or should I go ? Does she want me to ? Or more importantly , do I want to ? What is it that I want ? Betty might have it all figured out , but I don't even know who I want to be around or what I want to do anymore .

"Please tell me you've seen Cruel Intentions"

"Why ?"

"It's one of my favourite movies" her eyes widen like an adorable little puppy and his breath catches in his throat the same way it did when he thought she looked hot before the dance , when he thought she looked beautiful in the sunset .

"Please don't tell me it's because you think it's _relatable_ " Archie deadpans . He walks closer to the couches until he can't stop himself anymore , and sits down next to her too . Because I want to , he decides .

"No ! I used to watch it whenever I had a bad day at school or something . I know , don't judge me"

"I would never" Now it's Veronica's turn to stop for a moment . Because he's not just saying that , his smile reaches his eyes and it's the truth . "I can accompany you to watch this time , if you want" he adds . Veronica almost can't believe Archie Andrews sounds shy , it's so out of character for him .

"I could use a partner this time . But listen , the tradition is that I do it while eating Red Velvet ice cream , so you have to stick to tradition too"

Archie laughs . "Definitely !" That sounds amazing .

Veronica gets out the red velvet ice cream , that Archie has actually never tried before but he plays it cool when the flavour tastes better than anything he's ever tried . They put the tub between them and the movie starts playing . Two spoons , two pairs of legs stretched on the coffee table and Veronica hears her mother's voice in her head yelling at her for it . After so long of watching this movie alone , she's forgotten how much sex and mood talk Cruel Intentions has - but whenever it happens they both close their eyes and take a big spoonful of ice cream , their lips laughing around the spoon . Sometimes Archie will open his eyes and just adore Veronica doing it , until her eyes open again and they relax back into the movie . Veronica can recite Sarah Michelle Gellar's triumphant manipulation monologue word for word ,

 _You were very much in love with her . And you're still in love with her ._

 _But it amused me to make you ashamed of it ._

 _You gave up on the first person you ever loved because I threatened your reputation_.

 _Don't you get it ? You're just a toy , Sebastien . A little toy I like to play with . And now you've completely blown it worth her ._

 _I think , it's the saddest thing I've ever heard_

and Archie watches her do that with such amusement because she looks so into it .

He doesn't know about the rest , but this sure feels fun . Yes , he was feeling extremely lost about losing all of his childhood self , the self he knew , but sitting here with Veronica .. it feels like just maybe everything will be okay .

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two teenage girls made their way from the gym to the girls locker room surrounded by all their peers together . They walked to the parking lot and drove all the way to Chez Salon together . Smiling , laughing , eye rolling , like all friends do . They sang along to the music in the car radio , and then discussed their classmates while getting their pedicures . Like all best friends do .

Only , these girls weren't best friends . It did show when the only topics they could really talk about together were very - normal , for lack of better word . They felt it when the red head tried to fill in the blonde's eye brows and realised this is the first time she's ever used the burnt blonde shade . And neither really knew why they were acting with each other , but Betty had been enjoying herself so much when they pulled up to the Cooper house hold .

She's seen Cheryl with Ginger and Tina and Josie , it seemed like they always had fun enough . She wasn't expecting however for Cheryl to be as vivacious and entertaining as she was . It got her thinking maybe if their families weren't such rivals , the two girls could actually be friends .

Betty didn't feel an ounce of guilt or sadness when she was with Cheryl , instead she felt the same kind of power and certainty that Cheryl always held .

"Park here , my mom will go nuts if she sees your car in the driveway"

The car stops smoothly and Cheryl unbuckles her seatbelt .

"She doesn't even know my car"

Betty almost laughed at Cheryl's suave expression. "I'm pretty sure the red is a _dead_ give away"

"What colour would you like want ? Are you excited to drive ? Will your mom even get you a car ?"

"I hope" Betty nods with a sigh . "I think I'd want -"

"Oh my god is that Ethel Muggs ?" Betty turned around to see the curly brunette walking by herself up their street . From where she was standing , Cheryl's tiny frame was still covered by the red vehicle behind her and Ethel immediately perked up seeing Betty Cooper .

"Betty !" She called , waving her arm with a huge smile on her face . On any other day , Betty would have waved back and probably waited for Ethel to reach her and engage in some small talk about school or the weather or something - she was lovely after all . But today , Cheryl watched Betty's contemplation and scoffed . "Hey Betty !"

"Oh my god , what a loser" she laughed , thinking Ethel looked positively pathetic like she always does . And grabbed Betty's arm to lead her away . Without thinking , Betty walked along half heartedly .

"Maybe we should wait . We should wait" Betty feels a torn in her side - why would she not wait ? That's what she always does ..

"Come on , we'll race her to the house" and then Cheryl , in her four inch heels , started running towards the Cooper house with her arm linked in Betty's . They reached the big white fence and were breathless from laughing while running simultaneously - even more so when seeing Hal Cooper's car in the driveway . "This way ! Before he sees us !" Betty led Cheryl through their back door before her father could see her with that Blossom child .

Cheryl and Betty were both beside themselves with laughter by the time they snuck as quietly as possible up the stairs ( with Cheryl falling down every six steps and pulling Betty down with her ) and closed her bedroom door behind them with a relieved sigh .

It took Betty a moment to catch her breath but Cheryl had already went ahead and turned Betty's room stereo on . "So ? We should try different make up looks . I wanna see which looks best for our performance at the pep rally , don't you ?"

"Okay , I just - don't have that many creative ideas with make up"

"Not to worry Betty dear , _I'll_ do the work . You just have to sit still and be my test model okay ? Here sit"

"Sure" Betty sits down on her bed , facing her vanity . Cheryl has to admit the girl next door doesn't have half as many choices to work with , but she goes ahead and takes some shimmery lipstick to try on herself first . Not that bad , and she's satisfied with the way her long red hair looks framing her face - fluffy and voluminous , but soft as silk under her fingers .

"Your room's so sweet" she tells Betty as the dance music she's chosen plays on medium volume. It's gotten dark out , and she's unsure of when Alice Cooper gets home but she's guessing Betty wouldn't let her get caught .

"It's too pink . It doesn't feel right anymore" Betty replies , her voice almost melancholic .

"No , I like how girly it is . Mine is too , you should come see it sometime" Cheryl suggests . By now , she's making Betty slightly uncomfortable . With the fact that she's practically climbed onto her lap to apply the blush to her cheeks , that is . She's kneeling , so Betty does have to look up at her and it feels kind of personally invaded .

"But just you , not Veronica . I mean she must be devil incarnate if even you won't have her as your friend"

When Cheryl says that , guilt suddenly seeps in . No .. she's not . She actually tried to apologise . And it was me who turned back . She just stays silent instead .

"And on the subject of being friends , Betty .. I'm sorry I've been such a witchy - witch to you . After Jason and Polly's epic demise I was so angry at everyone . But I took it out on you which is super unfair"

Betty has always been smart . And sometimes she just knows things , like she gets a feeling when something isn't quite right . Like now . Cheryl sounds every bit sincere but it'll take much more to make Betty Cooper fall into it . Right now she's still suspicious , skirting on the edge of should I trust her because they certainly have not talked about this at all all evening .

"Especially since like , in a way , it's kinda like we both lost siblings" okay . That's super weird for somebody to say . Betty can't even think of anything to say so she just keeps her silence .

"How uh , how is Polly ?" Cheryl continues brushing across the apple of Betty's cheek and it shivers a little bit . "Is she still in that group home ? Do you think she knows what happened to Jason ? That he was murdered ?"

"I'm not sure" Betty finally answers . Now Cheryl is definitely making her uncomfortable . So much so she just wants to push the self acclaimed queen bee off of her so she can breathe .

"What do you think went down between them ?"

"I don't know" She knows she sounds stupid but there isn't really anything else for her to say .

"What do your parents say ?" Cheryl tries some more .

"About Jason and Polly ? Not a lot" not at all , unless they're saying horrible things about him .

"Same" the look on Cheryl's face is kind of like she's slowly plotting something , or maybe she's adoring Betty's lovely blue eyes . Nobody could ever know . Her hand swipes very slowly down the hallows to contour the blonde's cheekbones . She never lets her guard down , even when she's ( _pretending_ ) being vulnerable . "I keep thinking that maybe Jason said something to her or she said something to him , I mean didn't they have a huge fight this summer -"

"Why are you asking so many questions Polly ?" Betty lays her thoughts out outrightly .

Now it's Cheryl's turn to stay silent . She wants to say , maybe it'l give me a better idea of why Jason died the way he did - since no one else can help her . Maybe the police can when they find out , but who knows how long they'll take ? _In the mean time I am the only one who can solve this mystery because I AM the only one who knows what really happened_. _Or maybe - or maybe I think_

"Cheryl ?"

"Because you dumb cow . Somebody killed Jason and I think it was your crazy , tweaked out sister"

She swiftly gets off Betty's lap and looks back into the mirror , trying to calm her breathing after just crushing every possibility that Betty might think she doesn't have any ulterior motive . Betty swallows hard and she wishes she could say she's shocked - but frankly she isn't .

She's more shocked by the fact that she let herself go along with Cheryl's stupid game and not _listen_ everything her parents have said about them all this time .

"Cheryl , get out of my house" Betty says calmly . Her tone is calm , but surely her choice of words will make Cheryl get the message to not play around anymore and just leave .

"Not until you tell me -"

" _Cheryl_ "

How can she still not give up ? That's right , because she's insane . Cheryl never gives up because she thinks she controls everything . But this is it . Because she's sick of it always being like that . She's sick of always listening . Of always being scared .

"Cheryl , get the hell out of my house _before I kill you_ "

The look of terror on Cheryl's face , seeing lovely blue eyes flame up with ferocity - it makes Betty realise yes , you _should_ be scared of me .

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By the time Veronica and Archie had been done with their movie , he stayed there to finish the ice cream and she teased him for it . They were going back and forth , first Archie had 'pushed a boundary' when he got too close to her on the couch . But then he walked backwards while she stepped towards him slowly , this playful yet taunting expression until he had his back against the door . And then she smiled softly and unlocked it for him , and their farewell felt awkward and unsure . He almost forgot everything that happened before he stepped in this building , and Veronica is just glad she's taken that depressing look off his beautiful face .

He kept thinking things through on the long walk home , about how exhilarating being with Veronica feels . Especially when she smirks at him , and then her eyes glint with mischief . He recalls the sound of her laughter like a little girl , when she makes fun of him for doing something silly - and he can't help but smile into the sky like a dumb idiot .

He kept thinking things like how Geraldine had finally admitted what she felt with him , and the air being sucked out of him when she did . Not long ago , laying on a blanket with her in his arms Archie could have swore he felt sure of her . Maybe love comes in waves , it tides over and then calms again until the next time - Archie tries to reason with himself . Maybe that's why he's not feeling _as_ sure . After all , she hasn't changed since the summer , right ?

The sky has gotten completely dark by the time he reaches his house street . And looking up into Betty's bedroom window like he always does out of habit , Archie sees the lights are on and he wonders for a second if Betty is still angry at him .

And then , like this day hasn't been long enough and Archie just can't catch a break - he sees Jughead , sitting on the steps that lead into the Andrews' porch .

"Jug" Archie sighs , seeing his old friend's face caught in anger and disappointment . "What's up ?" He hopes Jughead doesn't want to talk about the whole road trip thing right now .

"What's up is I saw you Archie" Jughead states . He stands up to his full height , not as tall as Archie but he comes very close - to prove a point . "In the music room with Miss Grundy"

"Keep your voice down my dad's inside !" Archie can't even control his own volume right then , because his mind is screaming a hundred different ways . Out of all the things Jughead could've said , _this ?!_

"I'm trying to help you dude" Jughead goes on "I'm trying to be your friend here . Even though we're not , friends anymore"

"So how long ? You and Grundy ?" If it's one thing Archie knows about the dark haired boy , it's that he's never been one for unnecessary bullshit . He sees through everything and sometimes that makes Archie think nothing or no one could ever be good enough with Jughead , by the way he acts like it . There's no point trying to lie with him , either .

"Since the summer . I like her" Archie adds . But the moments the words leave his tongue it tastes disgusting , it tastes like the guilt and the shame and every distant part of him that knows how bad this is starts clawing at him . Hard .

Jughead doesn't believe it for a second , he scoffs - of course Geraldine Grundy would completely manipulate Archie into thinking he likes her . The picture is already painted , now she looks like a predator and obviously acts like one - she's a fucking predator .

"So I'm guessing she's the reason you've been acting weird since summer ?" He crosses his arms

"One of them" Archie can barely meets his eyes

"One of them ?" _Really ? What ELSE could he probably be hiding ? This already seems like the worst_ "There's more ?"

"We .. we were at Sweetwater River on July Fourth" Archie finally admits . Something about his legs almost shaking in the cold and the fear , the person who knows him best shooting daggers into him - it makes it awfully easy to give in and just say the words for the very first time .

"We heard a gunshot" he goes on . " _The_ gunshot ."

"Dude , you have to tell somebody" _if it's not fucking obvious enough to you Archie_.

"I can't . Neither can you - if people find out about Grundy-"

"A kid is dead Archie !" Jughead wants to scream at him so bad right now , he pretty much does . How can the boy he's known forever really be so screwed in the head as to not see how horrible it is - a teenage boy was murdered - people really do change huh ? It's obvious how messed up he is . "And you're worried about some , some cougar !" He would have said pedophile , but he's at least trying to not be so harsh .

"Don't call her that !"

The two boys have gotten so close now but it doesn't faze either of them one bit . They stand their ground , confidently .

"She's not like that , she cares about me"

Jughead is dumbfounded . "Stab in the dark ? I'm guessing she cares more about herself . She's the one telling you not to say anything right ?"

Archie can't deny this . He can't even convince himself .

"Look , I saw you guys . She's messing with you man . And she's messing with your mind-"

"What the hell do you know about it Jughead ?" Archie snaps "Or about me , even ?"

" _Nothing_ " Jughead spits bitterly . "But I did know this guy once , Archie Andrews . He wasn't perfect , but he always tried to do the right thing at least"

"Jug if you tell anyone about this -" Archie pauses , stuck at a lost .

"What ? What are you gonna do ?"

And for once , Archie really couldn't say anything . Not when he had everything to lose , and Jughead had everything in his position to expose everything . Fred Andrews opened the front door at perhaps the best or worst moment , but his son doesn't even bother about it . He's practically drowning in the lies and consequences .

"Hey Jug . Coming in ? we just got take out from Pop's" despite seeing the two boys obviously in a very intense dispute - their shoulders rigid and faces hard as stone . He hoped to maybe ease the tension by hopefully distracting Jughead . No luck though , when Fred's son just kept his eyes on the raven haired boy and gritted his teeth visibly .

"He was just leaving"

The two Andrews men walked back into the house - Archie slamming it harder than necessary .

"Betty ? What is happening ?"

"It's mom , dad she always does this ! Why do you keep letting her do - this to me !"

Hal Cooper is mortified by the sight of his baby daughter , her eyes swollen and sore with tears streaming down her skin . The unmistakable sound of a door slamming upstairs and stomping footsteps , followed by Alice calling her daughter's name .

"Hal do not let her talk herself out of this she had _Cheryl_ over -"

"Oh my god Mom !" Betty stamped her foot .

"Okay ! Okay Alice , I will deal with this . Go upstairs and get ready for bed alright , honey ?" He held her arms gently . Alice looked just about finished with all this mess , and threw her hands up . "Good luck trying to talk to a brick wall if that's what you want !" She yelled over her shoulder .

Once Alice had fled the room , Hal turned to Betty . Agonised Betty , looking a lot older than she did just a summer ago . "Betty ?"

"I don't know what else to do to please her dad . It's like nothing I do is enough ! I can't even have a friend over without her controlling every aspect of my life !"

"Calm down , sweet heart come here" Betty fell limp in her father's arms , the painful sobs escaping her . "Your friend that you practically chased out of the house ?" He tipped her head up to look at him . Betty froze . So he does know . "Don't you think you're mother knows best , Elizabeth ?"

"I do" she cried . "I know , I should listen to her . But why does she have to be such a - a monster about it ?! You won't even let me know , dad . About Polly ? You guys keep these things from me and you expect me to just act like I can go back to being this perfect girl but I can't ! Why won't you be honest with me dad ?"

Hal is silent . The desperation in Betty's eyes as she searches her father's face for any kind of and answer , or even understanding . There is none . He looks blank as can be , as blank as her mother has been .

"She's not that bad , Elizabeth.." he says quietly . Hal won't even meet Betty's eyes , and then she realises just how much her parents are afraid of facing the truth . They're terrified , but their stupid stubborn , cruel nature won't back down .

"Maybe" Betty untangles her dad's hugging arms from around her , and wipes away the tears . "You're too in love with her to see how much of a bitch she is"

Then Betty storms away as fast as she can . The back door because Alice would murder herself if the neighbours saw their daughter running out at night - and Betty knows this .

"Elizabeth Cooper !" Hal calls after her .

"No ! Just leave me alone for once in my life !"

Jughead tears off the Andrews front steps in a rush of disconcerted madness , his grey beanie almost knocked off by the wind . Betty reaches the front of her house just in time to see him heading towards the right end of their street , walking faster than one would in a track race .

"Jug ? What's going on are you alright ?"

He's obviously not , he even looks terrible . Of course , Betty Cooper had to turn up at the most fantastic moment , Jughead thinks . He almost wants to resist and just blow her off and walk away , but then she's run a little ways out her front gate and the weight of the unbearable is starting to break down on him .

"Juggy come here" He gives in , her outstretched arms welcoming him into warmness . Jughead can't think . He sincerely believes that he's gotten rid of _feelings_ , but it keeps coming back to haunt him again . Jughead buries his face in the crook of Betty's shoulder and hot tears start spilling over . "You're freezing , Jug seriously" _unnaturally so_.

She smells like wildflowers and something very fresh . Betty's just stunned . She hasn't seen Jughead cry since they were twelve and he skinned his knees running in the rain together . In fact , she can probably count the number of times she's seem Jughead cry on one hand . Never like he is now . She holds onto the edges of his jacket tightly , arms wrapped around his waist .

"What's wrong ?"

"I'm a mess , Betty I'm sorry ."

"Is this about Archie ? Did something happen ? I know you guys have been acting weird with each other since summer" that's all she can really think of . What else ?

"Yes , but it's everything too"

 _Everything_ . Meant his dad , meant being even more trapped than Jughead usually was .

"Oh , Jug .."

Her cold fingers on his cheek and the soulful stare in her eyes , it makes him want to cry harder . One of Betty's hands is still wrapped around him , both of his are around her .

"I thought I could work this out , Betty but it's getting hard . Everything is so hard" he whispers .

"Jug , do you wanna stay here ?"

 _What ? Stay ... here ?_

Betty figures it's for the best . He probably doesn't have much to go home to and in his state , this seems preferred . "Warm up at least ?"

"Like your mom wouldn't slaughter us both"

"There's the hammock out back . They won't check the back porch until tomorrow morning , and it's much closer to the heaters on the deck so it's warm"

It does sound appealing , very actually .

"We can talk about it"

"Okay" he agrees .

Betty sits them both down and turns off the lights on her deck so her parents won't see anything for the most part . The hammock is huge , with a giant threadbare blanket that you'd just want to get lost in . When Jughead has laid down , he takes off his beanie and puts it next to him like always . Betty smiles at him , this is the first time she's seem him do that . And when the blanket is pulled up to his chin it does feel really warm and cozy .

"So ? Are you better ?"

"Better in terms of temperatures , yeah"

Betty chuckles a little sadly . "Thank you , Betty . I'll leave soon"

The boy , without his beanie . And the girl , on one of the very rare moments that her hair isn't in it's usual slicked back , high ponytail . She sits next to him with her legs swinging off the edge staring into blank space .

"Do you ever worry we'll lose each other ?" He struggles to speak .

"Each other ?"

"You , me , Archie . I mean a disagreement over summer is one thing but - what if it sticks ? You know , like forever ?"

"You're trying to reach out to him right ? Then it's only a matter of time he realises what's good and comes back to you too Jug . I mean whatever you guys are fighting about , I know your friendship is strong enough that you'll get through this . That's because you always do the right thing , Jug . And you're honest . It's the best quality a friend could have" she shrugs . It's the truth, but Betty doesn't realise how much her words are really speaking to Jughead .

"If you saw the way he looked at me Betts - I mean this pronounced offence in his eyes . You would never believe he was the same person . And maybe it's not so much about losing him , it's about losing -"

"Yourself ? Yeah , that's what I thought too . That not having Archie and Polly around , it made me wonder who I even was without the people I knew with me . But - I don't think you need to worry Juggy"

"Why not ?"

"Well , the other very endearing thing about you is you're always real . True . And I admired this about you too , growing up , you always knew who you were . You could never lose yourself , Jug" Betty looked up into his eyes , but she couldn't . Because they were shut tight . She waited until he opened them , crystal orbs looked into each other - he hoped what Betty said was true .

"I chased him away , Jug . And I chased Veronica away too . I don't think you'll lose him forever , but what were you guys fighting about ?"

"Just .. some stupid brother quarrel" he sighs "Sorry . I shouldn't have brought that up"

"What ?"

"I know what happened with Archie and the Veronica girl" he admits slowly .

"God , Jug .. I can't believe how wrong everything feels . I - I messed it all up . With Archie ? I should have never told him I had feelings for him . And I did an awful thing today Jug , so many things" She looks away , her voice crumbling down to unevenness .

"Betty , what do you mean ?" Jughead took her hands in his own , and turned her around so she was sitting right next to him . The heat from her body seeping into his .

"I threatened Cheryl . And I used her , first of all to make Veronica jealous . And then I said the worst possible thing about my mom , to my dad , Jug what is wrong with me ? You know the worst part is -"

"Is what Betty ?" He asked at her sudden freeze .

"The worst part is .. I couldn't control it" she sighed . Maybe this is her way of admitting it all to herself . "It was like something took over me and I just became so vicious and cruel , and when I saw the look on Cheryl's face . On Veronica's face . They looked at me like I look at her" she comes apart in tatters , so scared and devastated .

"I don't want to be like her Jug . I don't want to ever be like her -" she says between sobs

"Shh shh hey listen to me" he wraps his arms around her closer , and uses one hand to stroke her hair . "You're -"

"Perfect ? Please don't say that" Now it's Betty's turn to cry into his shoulder , not believing how many tears she's shed in one night . Jughead puts his hand on his chin and and raises her starry eyes to look at him . Their faces are so close , noses almost touching . His hold on her stills .

"I was going to say strong . You're stronger than all of the others , Betty . And you'll hold together I know it"

After a few moments of Jughead holding the shaking blonde girl in his arms , every now and then a sob escaping her throat - the tears seem to have slowed , and she hears him . Strong . Not perfect , but strong .

"Thank you Jug" Betty quickly stretched her legs underneath the blanket so now they're both laying in the hammock , and put her head comfortably on his chest . Their fingers entangle and the street is silent , they're rocking slightly . The sound of Jughead's heartbeat steadies everything out. Her soft hair draped over his left arm and the lightness of her arm around his body , it assures something .

"Thank _you_ , Betty . You're like a saving grace tonight"

"It's just what best friends do , Jughead" her mind starts lulling off and her eyes surrender to sleep , finally feeling at home in the comfort of his company .

"That's right .." Jughead looks down at her , sleeping calmly . Then up at the sky . Whatever happens tomorrow , maybe they'll deal with it together .

"I love you Betty" he mutters quietly . But then she surprises him , he assumed she'd already been in deep sleep after all .

"Love you too Jughead"

Somewhere in the middle of the night a gnarly breeze that even the deck heater couldn't suffice to conceal awoke Jughead in a startle . He didn't mean to , but awoke Betty in the process .

"Mm what time is it ?" Her voice bled of deep sleep and tiredness

"Betty I should go . And you should probably get to bed" He slowly lifted her head off his chest and scrambled out of the hammock . Betty sat there rubbing her eyes still in a haze . Her hair looked messy and beautiful .

"Oh my god ! It's 6 in the morning ! How did we sleep the entire night here ?" She jumped way into shock after checking her phone in her back pocket .

"It was comfortable" Jughead shrugged .

"You have to leave - my mom might get up or something soon . I'll see you later okay ?"

Jughead watched as Betty went on and on , while folding the blanket as neatly as possible and already running to the back door before he even got off the porch . He planned on watching her just go in and then he'd head off , but then she turned back around quick as lightning and called him .

"And Jughead ?"

"Yes ?"

"Thank you , for last night"

The back door closed in one loud shut . After that , Betty couldn't really go back to sleep . She spent the rest of the hours before school busying herself in her bedroom and then running out the door before either of her parents could catch up to her .

At school , she finally had the guts - and the clear mind - to do what she'd planned to all morning . The perfect opportunity came between fifth and sixth period when Veronica was getting books from her locker opposite Betty's . The raven haired girl hadn't bothered to say a word , thinking Betty would just hate her more .

"You were right" the blonde girl called .

Veronica turned to face her , wondering if she heard right . Was that Betty ? Is she actually getting to her senses , did I do something right ?

"And what you said about Archie . Sometimes it's hard to admit things to myself . My mother is crazy" _I'm afraid I might go crazy_ "I'm afraid I'll never see my sister again .. the boy I like doesn't like me back"

"He might not be crushing on you , but he does love you" Veronica steps forward . She hopes this can be the chance to seize Betty back into her life . "And he's legit miserable without you , if that's any consolation" She recalls Archie's crestfallen face when they talked yesterday .

Betty doesn't seem to budge . She's not really sure what to say . The halls have cleared , but both girls remain .

"My mother says sometimes a friend , is better than a boyfriend . Maybe now is one of those times ?"

Veronica's searching for any sign , any silver lining , any glimmer of hope that Betty could feel the same way . And she does . Without many words , the girl in her polka dots and sweater reaches her hand out to the the girl in her burgundy miu miu dress and heels . She reaches back without a second thought . They aren't quite _best friends_ yet , and both have done regrettable things . Jut maybe this could be the beginning of something new , unfamiliar , strange , scary and good .

 _tbc_

 **Hey guyss !! First of all I know this chap is kinda Bughead heavy but one of yalls suggested it so how do you like it ? Also to note , the reason I wrote Bughead much more intimate than Varchie is because Bughead has been good friends for very long and they feel vulnerable and comfortable around each other - but as friends for so long . Varchie on the other hand is gradually getting there .**

 **I'm so excited for the new episode tomorrow !!**

 **Thank you to everybody for all the love and appreciation . I'm so happy !! Tell me all your thoughts on this chapter , till next time**


	6. Chapter 2 A Touch Of Evil (part three)

**Chapter 2 : A Touch Of Evil ( _part three_ ) **

We held hands walking through all the halls . My heels pattered on the floor and made a clicking sound , trying to match Betty's fast footsteps . We didn't say a word , not really . I don't think Betty knew what to say and neither did I . All she's already confessed is enough for me to know how hard she's trying to stay sane amongst the madness . My heartbeat is thudding much faster , just like the bounce of my hair off my shoulders and our quick footsteps that came to a halt outside the student lounge .

Before going on , I wanted to say something . Maybe sorry , maybe I'm happy we're friends again ? I just don't want to jinx it . We were both unsure of where to go and paused outside the door . Does she want me to sit with her ? She might have 'forgiven' me or at least come to terms with it but I get if she doesn't feel comfortable totally being friends again .

"Betty !" Kevin yells over . Her blue eyes glance to mine for a moment .

"Do you wanna sit -"

"Hey Veronica , come sit with me"

I'm at a crossroads as Chuck and his Bulldogs walk through the door right at the same time . It was a pretty empty room before , now it's bustling with testosterone and masculinity .

"Oh , catch you later" Betty pulls her bag strap a little higher on her shoulder and smiles a little .

"Okay"

Chuck has throws himself in one of the single armchairs and Reggie has the other one , the rest of the Bulldogs take up the couches too . His dark eyes are still trained on me while I walk to them , my brow raised . Where .. exactly does he want me to sit ? He holds his hand out and I just sit on the arm of his chair instead , trying to hide my smile . So he wants to sit with me at break too now ?

"Hey uh - how do you drink your coffee ?" He asks quickly

"Black with two sugars" I grin at him . "Yo Mason . Black coffee , two sugars ?" He tilts his head in my direction . I raise my brows . Moose just looks at both of us , kind of not believing his fate . But he gets up slowly with a dreadful expression and does it anyway . Reggie laughs and shoves Moose as he walks by .

"Veronica Lodge , meet Reggie Mantle"

"The Magnificent" this Reggie adds . Chuck introduces us though I'm not quite sure why . Is he trying to get us to know each other ? Or does he just want me to know his friends ?

"And Veronica the Park Avenue Princess" Chuck says somewhat braggingly . Moose comes up with my coffee and Chuck takes it first before giving it to me .

"Thanks" I sip the hot bitterness that tastes heavenly on my tongue "and it's just Veronica , but that works too"

Some of the boys laugh as I flip my hair playfully .

"Okay then Princess" Chuck turns to look at me . I just notice looking down at him that he's wearing a Riverdale Football blue hoodie and he smells like soap , his skin baby smooth . "How's Cheryl's practices been for the pep rally ?"

The rest of the boys have faded into their own conversation while we talk . "Alright" I shrug "I'm excited to actually cheer at a football game though , I can't wait"

"Are you into football ?" He looks asks casually , but interestedly

"I used to go to every football game" I nod , remembering it with a wistful smile "I was a cheerleader back at Spence too . And I just remember football games being the most enthralling thing - like the entire evening we'd literally be running on adrenaline . Getting ready , then when I step out and do my cheer it's the most amazing rush"

"Exactly" he shakes his head with wide eyes "and the crowd cheers you on , when they get super passionate .."

"When it's just your moment and everyone's eyes are on you" I continue

"It feels perfect" he's smiling at me and maybe it's him remembering the feeling too . I can just feel how hard I'm smiling back at him too , almost trying to contain myself . I can't deny and say he's one of the most attractive boys at Riverdale High . Out of the corner of my eye Betty and Kevin are side by side on one of the couches in the back engaging in a conversation . I remember suddenly that Archie isn't here yet , with all his teammates .

"I really do wanna take you out sometime" he says casually .

"Oh yeah ?" I raise my brow . He laughs unabashedly . "Yeah , you're really hot and fun to be around"

"Yeah , sure" I roll my eyes . "You probably say that to all the girls huh ?"

"Oh what ? You want me to say it to just you ?"

" _Please_ "

We both laugh but I couldn't help the giddy feeling that this boy that is not only deviously handsome but also charismatic and popular is taking a clear interest in me . I know it's the biggest cliche ever and probably will amount to nothing but I don't mind having some fun , after all .

"Give me your phone"

"Huh ?"

"Give me your phone , I put my number in .."

"Oh yeah yeah" he laughs like a goof and passes me his silver iPhone . While I'm putting it in , he leans up to me and whispers "I'll text you tonight after the pep rally .. if you prefer that to meeting in person" suggestively .

"Worst joke ever" I tell him plainly . Right about then we both kind of fade off the flirting because Reggie is making a pretty serious argument - about who killed Jason , because everything related to Jason's death usually has people's attention . Especially when Reggie Mantle , who from what I've seen in class and in passing is usually quite the focused on pretty light subjects , starts talking about it . He's mentioning that Sheriff Keller was questioning him , and he in turn now questioning why Moose was at the river with Kevin when they found Jason's body to begin with . His voice is exaggeratedly loud drawing everyone's attention . Both Chuck and I tune into his weird rant too .

It sounds mundane enough , but then he started throwing out as many adjectives as he knew to very obviously share his theory that Jughead had in fact shot Jason in the head . I didn't find it that surprising to be honest , Reggie's a prideful pretty jock who's ego has been hurt by Sheriff Keller questioning him . So he pins it on the easiest target . I didn't think anyone would be that bothered by it , other than well , Jughead .

"You didn't do stuff to the body , right ? Like , after ?" Reggie continues , throwing a football back and forth in his hands .

The Jughead boy was leaning against a wall in the back of the lounge , he had dark hair but it was mostly covered by a beanie he was wearing . He looked like one of the hipster lone wolfs of this generation .

"It's called necrophilia Reggie . Can you spell it ?" He shot back smoothly , a glum unbothered look on his face . His arms are crossed over his chest , looking all too used to this treatment . Apparently his response was enough to trigger Reggie , who _apparently_ doesn't like being called dumb .

"Come here you little -" his six foot frame of pure brawny muscle jumps up swiftly from the arm chair and in front of Jughead , suddenly causing everyone in the room to freeze a little . A fight is a fight , but in this case I'm actually worried . Reggie could legit _murder_ Jughead based on the fact that one of his arms were the size of Jughead's head alone .

Chuck and I both straightened up , watching with wide eyes . Jughead looked like he was about to get into it , _bad decision dude ._ But Archie , who I didn't realise was standing nearby stood in front of him .

"Shut the hell up Reggie !" Archie pushes him away from Jughead forcefully . When did he get here ? He wasn't in here when I came in . A part of me shrinks inside because maybe I'm really worried that Reggie might hurt Archie too . Not saying he couldn't hold his own , but Reggie is two inches taller and aptly bigger too . I stand up , not really sure why , just to see if anything happened .

"Boys" I say warningly . Then I feel Chuck's hand brush the inside of my finger . I look back to him , shocked by the sudden warmth of his fingers on mine . He tugs my hand and pulls me back slowly , silently telling me to not get involved .

Everyone , including Betty and Kevin in the back corner have their eyes on the scene at this point .

"What do you care Andrews ?" Reggie cocks his head

"Nothing , just leave him alone" Archie sounds a little held back , a little hesitant .

"Holy crap" Reggie puts in realisation . He looks between Archie and Jughead "did you and Donny Darko kill him together ? Was it some pervy , blood brother thing ?"

At this point , I see Archie just about boil in the anger on his face . Obviously I don't think anything Reggie's saying is even close to true , but something does hit Archie hard enough for him to shove the taller boy in his chest - hard - again .

Reggie doesn't even wait to retaliate , he uses full force and sends Archie into the vending machine behind him with his push . Glass shatters , and now everyone stands up but nobody knows what to do . Oh my god . Archie is expectedly getting his ass beat already .

He tries again to pummel Reggie back , but it only gives Reggie the idea to punch him square in the face before he drops to the ground painfully . It all happened so fast flashing right in front of our eyes . Chuck starts walking over to them , I try to stop him by holding his arm . The fight might be over but Reggie still looks pissed as hell and I wouldn't want anyone getting close to him.

"Chuck be careful" I whisper after him

"Reggie get the hell out of here" He tells him pointedly . The other boy , who looks even angrier at being told off - does so anyway under Chuck's authority . He stomps heavily and anyone blocking his path quickly jumps away before he passes through .

Betty looks really frightened , like me she's trying to see if Archie is okay . I thought she was heading over to see him , but instead she grabbed a fistful of Jughead's jacket and pulled him with her . They were talking quietly , seriously , before I could think any more of it they walked out of the lounge as the bell rang alarmingly .

"Get him to the nurse" Chuck , again ordered Moose to help Archie up . But he wasn't having any of it , he stood back up on his own revealing a nasty bloody gnash on the right side of his face . My heart pounded terribly . All the blood , marring his porcelain skin .

"I'm fine !" He insisted , though clearly not . Moose tried to reach and help him again , but Archie also stormed out of the lounge with everyone moving out of his way . I wanted to go after him . I wanted to see if he was alright , _where is he going ?!_ And make sure he got help . But I couldn't .

"Come on V Lo , let's go to class" Chuck grumbled , not too happy .

"What about Archie ?"

"He'll take care of himself"

He put one strong arm around my waist and we were in the hallway to get to class , all students rushing even though we were already clearly late , when I stopped him . "We don't have any classes together . You should go" I'm trying to get away , so I can maybe find Archie . Though at the rate he was walking I'd probably never catch up to him .

"True . I'll see you at the pep rally , in your cute uniform" he leans down and smirks at me , using one hand to push a stray hair back just like he did before . I just nod , too flustered by the fact that Archie just got hurt and I don't know where he is to be flirting again .

Archie wasn't in any of the rest of the classes , I tried to as Miss Phillips if he had headed home but she says she can't give out that information . He definitely didn't go to the nurses' office either, because I asked them and they did tell me . Defeated , I wonder where he is for the hundredth time . Where does a teenage boy go when he just go whooped in a fight ? Can't think of an answer to that .

I tap my pencil on my chin , still thinking about it - about him - as I do my homework at Pop's after school . There's still homework even on pep rally night when they know we'll have no time , but whatever . I hadn't spoke to Betty the rest of school . She seemed bothered about something , understandably so . I wonder if she's with Archie right now . If she'd already found him and if they're making amends while she ices his wound . It's such a stupid thought , I know .

But it's the only thing that can distract me from what has been lingering through my brain since Archie almost saw that paper yesterday .

Mum is arranging things on the counter . I look at her , swallow and decide to test the waters . I can't not do this . I could barely sleep last night thinking of it .

"Mum .."

"Yes , mija ?" She absently , still arranging . I take a deep breath . "Does Rosalie know ? About .. dad ? About us , moving ?"

Her eyes dart up to meet mine . Her hands drop the sugar packet it was holding . She turned cold as stone .

"Why would you ask such a thing ?"

"I was just wondering" I shrug quickly , hoping she wouldn't get angry at me . Too late for that . "I've just been thinking about her"

"Enough of that Veronica" she slaps her hand down on the counter making a loud -thump- sound . "We stopped thinking of them a long time ago"

"Mum , you know that's not true" I say quietly .

" _Enough_ " she looks me dead in the eye , completely serious "Those Bellevues , they're all the same . I'm sure they were elated when they found out about your father's arrest . So please - no more mentioning them"

"I won't" I gulp . It takes her multiple seconds to relax the clench in her jaw , she couldn't even look at me . This is the mum I knew back in New York before everything blew up with our lives . She was always loving , but when any little thing pulled her strings - especially me it seems - she couldn't be calmed .

"Archie . Yesterday . Was he nice ?" She abruptly asked out of the silence . I thought for a moment , remembering his bloody face and the sound of it hitting the floor loudly .

"Perfect gentleman" I nod , although the image of us kissing and his hands moving on me isn't exactly what I'd describe as gentlemanlike . That was like , the Archie I couldn't believe had been unleashed . The whole boy next door facade fell into pieces when he's grinding against me not so subtly -

"Oh , to have crushes" Mum smiled nostalgically , picking up an order .

"What ?"

"Ronnie , you should have seen your face when he walked in here . Both of your faces . It was like you'd only just got eyes"

"That's ridiculous" I insist , closing my math book and grabbing the econ one . "We - we're mutual friends" I don't dare meet her eyes though . Nothing I'm saying is a lie , we aren't technically friends - but I have felt and seen a lot more than friends do with him .

"Whatever you say Ronnie" she winks at me .

"I'm serious" I say pensively . Mum laughs at my glum face . "In fact , I'm going on a date with one of the boys at school"

"Oh really ? Is he cute ?"

I hum a sound of agreement . "See for yourself"

"Excuse.. me .. chuck - clayton ?" She squints at the screen in my hand . "Yeah , okay I did not say he's the brightest . He's a football player and he's hot - and he seems .. interested" I slouch my shoulders .

"He's definitely handsome , Ronnie . So when is this date ?"

"Well" I bite my lip "he's asked me but I haven't said yes yet"

"That's my girl . Play hard to get , it'll get their attention"

"But I'll see him tonight . So I should go , get ready for the pep rally" I hop up from the seat and gather my books to leave .

"Have fun girly , don't forget to text me when you get home - or otherwise" I scrunch my eyebrows in disgust at her . "Ew mum , no . I'm not going home with him -"

"I know , I'm just saying" we kiss each other on the cheek in farewell . "Fine , Mrs George . Bye"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

My head hurt almost as bad as the blackish red bruise of my eye . The day started out bad enough , I couldn't sleep all night . Thinking things like _safest and most myself_ , Jughead knowing about Grundy and I . A kid is dead Archie ! His voice saying that rang through my head . Like he was done . Like he was so disgusted and disappointed in me . Her breath , hot against my neck when she told me it's real .

Why did everything have to be so complicated ?

Coming to school to have Reggie beat me brutally in a fight didn't help either . I have no idea how I'm supposed to enjoy the pep rally tonight , or even endure it .

"I hate to ask this , but did you get that in a fight with Jughead ?" Dad walked up into the kitchen . I hadn't even heard the front door open .

"Nah" I put more pressure in the ice pack on my eye "It was with Reggie" dad widened his eyes , we haven't had stupid fist fights since we were kids after all . "It's a long story"

"Jughead and I , we were .. disagreeing about a girl" I know it's risky to even bring this up to dad , but right now I need someone to talk to , desperately . "Because there's this girl"

"There usually is"

"But it's not about me and Jughead . It's about me and this girl" I pause , searching for the right words . "I think we should do something . And it's the right thing , dad . But this girl says if we do or I do this thing , it'll ruin what we have" I realise how vague I'm being and cringe inside . "That doesn't make any sense , does it ?"

"You know , this is the most honest talk we've had in a while" Dad points out . "And I'm glad you want to do the right thing . Archie , if you know it's the right thing to do . Even if it's though , even though it'll cost you . You gotta do it"

There . That's the advice that maybe I've just been wanting to hear someone say . The noise of each what if is deafening , but I bury it as deep as I can . Do the right thing . Do the right thing . I want to , and I can't upset him too . I made the decision right there , staring into space . Do the right thing .

"So where were you last night son ? Not with Jughead , I assumed you were"

"Huh ?"

Dad pours himself a glass of water from the fridge , eyeing me strangely . "Did you have a late practice or something ?"

"Oh ! No , I - I uh .. I went to Veronica's"

"Haven't heard that name before"

"Lodge"

" _Oh_ " he widens his eyes at me . "Hermione Lodge's daughter . Already fighting over her ? Didn't she just move here ?"

"No , no no . Veronica and I aren't - we're just friends . Kind of . That's not the girl Jughead and I were talking about . I don't even think Jughead really knows her"

"She invited you to her house though ?"

"Yeah , we just - wanted to , get to know each other I guess"

"Uh uh .."

"Their house is crazy Dad . She has like an entire wardrobe probably bigger than our kitchen in her bedroom" I stop short when realising I'd just slip that I was in her room . And Dad totally looks at me all suspicious - like too . Just the thought of what he might be thinking makes my face heat up . Her devious smile and the heavy breathing etched in my mind forever since Cheryl's closet . And just like that , she has me day dreaming of her right when I'm talking to my dad for god sakes.

"That sounds like them" he chuckles .

"I should probably go . Coach wants us there early to get some pep talk" I excuse myself quickly so I don't have to sit here any longer and try to not think about Veronica in her little black dress at the party anymore .

"Do you want me to give you a ride ?" He calls after me

"No it's fine ! I'll see you there"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A loud anthem is blaring the speakers on the school field before the marching band has started . There's no one really here yet , but just like Veronica anticipated , there's so many people running around and doing sound checks on the stage and the cheerleaders are grouping to do a floor rehearsal . The energy is erratic . It's bliss . It's like home . She loves it .

They bust into routine and some of the kids there for their own purpose of getting the night together stop and stare . Even Mr Grazudi , chatting with a female teacher while watching them practice . Veronica plasters her manic stage smile on and carries the number with tact and fluidity . For a moment , everything borders on perfect .

Students start piling in and the charismatic cheerleaders go up to greet the townsfolk . Like magic, the lights beamed on in loud uproar . Everyone turned to look at it , lighting up the fields for the night beautifully . Just like that , they're in a high school fantasy .

Archie Andrews braced himself mentally before running out there with the team . He's on Varsity football - that's one of the many unexpected things Sophomore year would bring him . Also , he peers out to where the marching band is playing triumphantly and it all makes him nervous still . There is one thing he needs to do .

"Make sure everyone's behind the marked line once the cheerleaders starts their performance . We're on right after that" Coach Clayton shouts into the noise of football players .

"Cool I'm gonna go find Midge ! She said she wants to meet me before this" Archie hears Moose quickly slip away before anyone else .

"I'm going too !" Chuck followed suit , seeming strangely excited . Archie couldn't place his finger on it , but had other things to resolve . He too left the locker room hearing Coach pressing them to not be late !

"Princess !" Veronica whips around . She knows who it is before she even looks , but it still makes her smile widely when he sees him . Running towards her , his football uniform on making him look that much more attractive , lips pressed in a cool smirk .

"Feeling that rush yet ?" He raises a brow .

"Yes , -" she suddenly remembers the conversation with her mom , and how maybe throwing herself into some involvement with another boy will make things less complicated and more fun . And Chuck , he's a definite 10 in the looks department . This could be good , maybe . She doesn't know anything yet . So why is she going along with it ? _Because it's fun_?

Yes , it probably will be .

"But I know something that will make it better"

He widens his brown eyes at her implicitly . "I'm taking the offer on that date !" She bats her eyelashes . This feels so familiar to her , all part of the flirting game .

"Tomorrow night" he smiles at her when she bites her lip a little , and takes a step closer . "But for now .. this should get you high enough" then he closes the space between them both , bending down just enough to kiss her deeply .

There's people screaming , music playing , and their world of blue and gold spins around them as they hold together for seconds more . Veronica can't say it didn't feel good , he's clearly very experienced and is just a little too eager of gripping her waist when they kiss . It feels good because of the situation , and when she pulls back they both linger in each other's eyes for a moment .

 _He has amazing lips_ , Veronica thinks . She rolls his eyes at him anyway , (part of the game) and makes sure to sway her hips a little more when she walks away from him back to the cheerleaders.

After Archie had dispersed from the locker room there was only one place he needed to go , only one person he needed to see . It was fairly easy to find her , he'd started to pick her out every time they were in a room together . Seems the whole town has already made it here , the camaraderie full vibrant . But it didn't matter because he had to do this before he changed his mind .

She was alone , thank god . He played it cool , hoping people were too busy having fun to notice anything . "I'm gonna come clean with Weatherbee and Keller" he says straight away . There's no point in trying to side step about it . "I was there , I heard the gunshot and I have to own that"

"Archie , slow down" Geraldine raised her hand at him . She looked panicked .

Archie doesn't have time to stall though , not when he has to get back to the team and not when an entire family is waiting in torturous agony . "I'm gonna do it tomorrow . If you wanna come with me , then we can figure that out . If not , I'll respect that and I'll do everything I can to keep you out of it"

He hopes this will stop haunting him . "I'm sorry Miss Grundy but I have to"

When she doesn't say anything and he remembers to act normal , that's when he sees Jughead watching them from next to bleachers . But really Jughead had been watching them since Archie came running up to the table and started speaking . To save him , to see if he's still the same Archie who won't screw things even further . _Only a matter of time until he realises what's good and comes back to you too ._

Betty is usually right . But Betty also says things like how honest and real and good he is , when nobody could ever utter a word of good in his direction ever .

The red headed boy runs up to his old best friend to let him know how sorry he is . Everything about him yesterday night was out of line , he was too scared of the consequences that just dawned him - brought to light by Jughead .

"Girl troubles ? You ?" Jughead jokes first thing when Archie reaches him . It brings light to his own bright eyes , but not the warm ones of his friend .

"Grundy and me , we're telling Weatherbee . At least - I am . And also , I didn't mean all that crap I said to you . I'm sorry"

"It's cool" Jughead smiles , for real . That makes Archie happy again . Like maybe , he still hasn't lost it all . He hopes he never has to be afraid he will ever again , and doing the right thing will give the right outcome . Archie hesitates for a moment , not sure what to do . What he really wants is to give Juggy a big old hug like they used to and lift him inches off the ground while he threatened Archie to put him down . They'd laugh uncontrollably .

"We're not gonna hug in front of this whole town !" Jughead says like it's obvious . "So why don't we both just do that bro thing where we nod like douches and mutually suppress our emotions ?"

He sounds like Jughead again , but Archie is still unsure .

"But as friends right ?" He asks

"To be discussed" Jughead nods "over many burgers , and many days"

That sounds like enough to make them both feel at peace for that moment . When Archie walks away to be his teenage jock self , and Jughead stays behind to be the loner outcast again , the red head literally bumps into Betty Cooper . They turn around before the other can walk away and brush it off like nothing happened .

Luckily , Betty doesn't . Her heart sinks seeing his terrible black eye and how much he even avoids it because he's more concerned about the fact that he might lose her . That his already lost her .

"Oh my god , Arch . Your eye .." her fingers reach to touch it delicately , he flinches even so . They both know this is probably just instinct to show concern when he's hurt , and it doesn't mean she isn't mad anymore . Before either can ask themselves if they're right , all the football players bring Archie away in their run right before her eyes .

Whatever , Veronica thinks . He's just a hot boy . She's more excited to perform when Josie and The Pussycats sing their spectacular take on Candy Girl . It's so much better doing this live , with everyone's entertained faces and the full fledge singing going on . Veronica feels like flying again . For once , this is what her old life had and although it might never match up - at least doing this again makes her feel like the Old Veronica . She's not too sure if she wants to be that person anymore , but she did have her good parts . She was certain , she was powerful .

All the girls in their blue and gold uniforms , the drizzle wetting their hair , the smell of fresh cut grass and the rush comes back most definitely .

She's in a juxtaposition of being lost in the high and focusing fiercely to make sure everything is perfect . When she does her solo part and all the attention's on her , just like she told Chuck earlier - it feels perfect . Absolutely perfect .

When the River Vixens performance is over , they end it by holding up a huge banner on stilts . It takes almost all of them , with genuine sweet smiles as the music stops and the crowd erupts in cheers and claps . Veronica is right upfront opposite Betty , but she doesn't really have time to notice . When Coach Clayton takes the mic to announce _The Riverdale Bulldogs !_

All the football players - including Chuck , and Archie who is right in front of them all like a leader , runs out on the field . He takes her breath away . For a minute , he literally takes the air out her lungs that she just stops and stares . Her body completely betrays her if she ever said something about this boy didn't make fireworks go off in her head . Not really sure what she's feeling , or what just happened . It's just , Archie .. with his bright fluorescent hair and just as bright smile , even with his face partially black by the punch - he still shines . Then , Veronica thinks he's smiling at her too . Or it could just be the direction she's standing in , maybe . But it doesn't stop her from going completely still in awe , staring at him . And even if he's not , she holds it in her heart and pretends he is . That it could be real one day .

Apparently Veronica isn't the only one who's heart stopped when she saw Archie , but this was for a completely different reason . Cheryl . If it weren't for the fact that so many eyes were already on her that night , and the collective gasp of her running off the stage - her footsteps were loud enough running across the field to be heard anyway .

Oh no . Something in her has snapped . It was the briefest moment that Veronica saw her face . And it was etched in pain crumpled up right before she took off the stage . Nobody had any idea what to do . Cheryl is the queen of preservation , she will never let her guard down . Everyone knows that . But right now , she thinks Cheryl has finally snapped . Or burst , more like .

In the freeze of the event Veronica knew she had to do something . She didn't know why , but the image of an untouchable girl finally cracking under pressure , right in front of everyone's eyes is one she knows all too well . Like the girl who's dad just got ripped from her life , and nobody even cared . People hated her more . Despite all that Cheryl has already brewed in her life , Veronica remembers what that feels like .

She wished there had been someone to be there for her .

Veronica let go of the stilt without a second thought and ran right after the head cheerleader , as fast as her legs could take her . Cheryl was way ahead of her though , but Veronica finally found her in the girls locker room . She was hunched over and crying into her hands . She feels like she's almost intruding because Cheryl has never shown weakness or even vulnerability . But she takes the next step and sits down next to her anyway .

Cheryl's whole body is shaking , trembling with sobs in an unseeable end . "Cheryl ?" Veronica asks gently "Cheryl what is it ? What happened ?"

"Jason" the other girl barely sniffled out . It caught in her throat the most heartbreaking way . "He's gone"

"I know" she's completely stumped on what to say .

"No , you don't . He was supposed to come back" her words come out torn in a whisper and a cry for help . But then , Veronica is confused .

 _He was supposed to come back ?_

"I'm alone" Cheryl repeats again "I'm alone"

"You're not alone" Veronica assures , rubbing Cheryl's back in a hopefully comforting way . She still wouldn't turn around to face her , Veronica thought she never would . So she wonders how to get to somebody who was just as closed up , used to being that way , as she knows how strong that feeling is to not see any possible light .

Unbeknownst to both of them , Betty had taken off the field herself and came to find them . I don't know , Cheryl Blossom and Veronica Lodge alone together doesn't seem like the safest situation , she thinks . So it's more than a shock when instead of seeing them at each other's throats like she'd expected , the two girls were sitting next to each other with Veronica saying "it's okay"

Cheryl spun around in her seat fast enough no one expected it , wrapping her arms around the raven haired girl in a cry for help . Just like when Betty hugged her for the first time , Veronica froze for a second before softening and leaning in back . _Poor, poor Cheryl . You'll get through this I promise ._

Betty jerked back , shocked by their embrace . She turned back around quietly as possible to leave them alone .

Minutes later , Cheryl finally lifted her head off Veronica's shoulder . The collar of her clean cut cheer uniform is now damp with the Blossom princess's tears and her eyes look about as red as her hair . Veronica held her shoulders gently to stable her .

"I don't know what you're going through , but I can tell you that it's okay to ask for help . It's okay to show people who you are , and it's definitely okay to cry for your brother"

"I'm so very sorry Veronica , for suspecting you to be a shadow when you were actually more light. I know you and Betty are fighting because of what I did -"

"Cheryl that's not , what matters right now you're in pain -" Veronica tries to make Cheryl understand . She knows what she's doing , she's avoiding the fact that she just broke down in front of someone .

"I feel wretched about every part of it" Cheryl cuts her off .

 _She's not going to face her feelings yet ._

"And I'm so grateful that you were kind enough to come after me when no one else did" her last words shake in a whisper again . "Even after what I did . You've proven yourself , Veronica . So please forgive me"

She doesn't really know what to say . It's even sadder to see her try and avoid this . "Yes ." She nods slowly

"To new beginnings ?" Cheryl stands up , checking her reflection in the mirror and using her fingers to wipe away the smeared mascara . "God knows I need it" she whispers to herself , not aware Veronica had heard if .

"Yes , a start over" and Veronica feels relieved to do so , despite Cheryl's strange behaviour . There was definitely something up with her .

The pep rally pretty much fizzled out after Cheryl's breakdown , and people were leaving for the night . Veronica got her bag and was about to leave - maybe text Chuck like he said they should or visit her mum for a while . But then Betty clears her throat , coming up Veronica with a stiff expression . "Hey"

"Hey"

"I saw you and Cheryl . Not many girls would have done what you did"

"Full disclosure" Veronica confesses "I've had my share of emotional breakdowns"

After a beat of silence and the two girls walked off the busy field together Betty spoke "If you're not doing anything , do you wanna get a milkshake at Pop's ?"

"Are you sure ?" Veronica asks , there's been much forgiveness tonight .

"Yeah" The blonde girl laughs . Forget Chuck , forget going home to dream about being back at state cheer competitions and reliving the moment . There's something much better right here . "Betty I'd love that"

"Hey Arch , talk about a dedication . Poor Cheryl couldn't handle it" Fred Andrews said once he spotted his son . He was fresh from the showers in the Riverdale letterman and messy hair . "Hey Dad . Yeah , I wish I could help her"

Fred has always been proud of his son for his moral character . Then Jughead came striding to the two Andrews' men with his hand in his pockets . "Hey Mr A" Jughead held his hand out to shake . Fred looked to Archie , silently asking him .

"We worked out our differences , dad" Archie smiles sheepishly .

"Hey ! I did say we need to discuss it over many burgers" Jughead argued

"Pop's ?" Archie suggests

"Never a bad idea"

"Thank god , I missed you two boys together" Fred said into the sky . They all laughed . "Okay let's go ! I'm hungry too" Archie prodded .

"Nah you kids go , I'll drive ya . But the old man's tired by this hour" Fred excused himself . Archie got in the passenger seat of the truck and Jughead jumped in the back , talking the pep rally and Jug suddenly realising how most schools don't have the Mayor at their pep rally the whole way there .

"Weird huh ?"

"What is it ?" Archie asks as they walk up to Pop's from the truck . "Look where we've come . Betty's a cheerleader , you're playing varsity football , and me .. well , I'm working on my dream of publishing this novel ."

"That's great Jug" Archie chuckles "speaking of , have you talked to Betty recently ? I still feel terrible about everything" Jughead freezes at the question . He's not sure why , but the memory of them curled up together behind Betty's house makes him lose all ability to think . Not quite sure what to answer , either . Luckily the red head pushed open Pop's and when the bell rang , a perfect distraction pulled them both into light .

"Betty , can we make a vow ?" Veronica asks proficiently , after being served their respective milkshakes that ironically match their hair , and Betty sips on hers .

"Sure" she nods

"That no matter what , no boy will ever come between us again . Deal ?"

"Deal" Betty grins , and both girls clink their glasses together to a seal . It felt like a very good start again in their relationship , one that was burned so fast over the boy next door . There had to be positivity now , starting in the right direction .

Betty Cooper watched while Veronica sipped her double chocolate milkshake , they laughed over standard chit chat . Until her friend's dark brown eyes got adverted in a way only once she has seen before . And she remembers it , because the one time it happened , it broke her heart already . When Archie saw Veronica walk into Pop's .

Betty followed Veronica's eyes , turning around not quite surprised to see Archie standing there with Jughead . He was looking at her too . At Veronica . They couldn't say much about why they were drawn to each other , just something about her always stood out . He never had to look for Veronica , Archie always saw her like the only moving , vibrant character in a black and white comic .

Maybe she's looking at me because I walked in , that's most probably the case . But I'd still like to just pretend . She's feeling it too .

"Do you guys wanna join us ?" Betty asks the star stuck looking boys , when she looked at Veronica who didn't really tear her eyes away from him . It took Archie a while to think wether it was a good idea , but Jughead'd rather sit there than have to answer Archie's question .

"Yes" he said finally , walking to them "but only if you're treating"

The girls laughed , Betty moved into the booth to let Archie next to her . But Veronica sat still , holding her hand out in formality . "Veronica Lodge" she introduces

Jughead couldn't bother , he jumped over the next seat into the inside of the booth next to Veronica . "Jughead Jones , the third"

" _Jughead Jones The Third_ ?" Veronica thinks . Suddenly , her mind puts it together . Oh! This is Jughead , the peanut butter jar guy that Josie told her about ! She doesn't know how she didn't realise it earlier , but now him and Betty disappearing after the fight makes a lot more sense . They must be close .

"Will my real name impress you ? It's Forsythe Pendleton" he quirks his brow at his two old friends . Archie and Betty crack up at hearing him say it .

"Sounds very .. aristocratic" Veronica notes

" _Not_ quite the word I'd use to describe myself either" he shrugs in good nature "don't these clothes tell that tale ?"

They all laugh because Veronica's assumption of him is the complete opposite of what he is , and Jughead's joke on himself made it funnier . They're all light and giddy from the just past pep , and though it may not be as ideal as they'd like things still were bright in many ways .

Later , Jughead would write about this moment in his novel . The gorgeous light shone on their hair and skin from the streetlights because it's ten pm . Sitting next to a girl he's never met before , trying to keep his distance because she's all cool couture .

[ _to someone on the outside , peering in , it would have looked like there were four people in that booth . But I was there , and I can tell you . Really there were only three . A blonde girl , a raven haired girl , and the luckiest red headed boy in the universe_ ]

 _because he had her by his side_ Jughead types . The he spaces it back . _The luckiest red headed boy in the universe ._

[ _for one shining moment , we were just kids . The bright neon light of Pop's keeping the darkness at bay_ ]

When morning comes darkness isn't as evident as when Sheriff Keller walks into the classroom with Principal Weatherbee walking everyone up from their sleepy state . There had been late nights on everyone's end . Veronica feels her lab partner's fingernails run across the table as she stands up - confusing everyone .

"You're here for me aren't you ? Because of the autopsy ?" She asked with a quiver in her lip .

"Cheryl we don't have to do this in front of your classmates" Sheriff Keller excused .

Now Veronica really didn't know what the hell was happening . "It's all right Principal Weatherbee . They'll find out soon enough" Cheryl held her wrist out together to be handcuffed , every pair of eyes in the room bulged in disbelief .

"Now that won't be necessary"

"Wait Cheryl , find out what ?" Veronica asks the guilty girl , not expecting what she would say next . Her heart stopped when the words left Cheryl's mouth like a knife had sliced her tongue .

"That I'm guilty"

[ _as shocking as those three words were , they were nothing compared to the secrets that Jason's body had given up during its autopsy . That Jason didn't die on July Fourth , but over a week later_ ]

 _tbc_

 **Review review review !**

 **Love you guys x**

 **Also , yes I'm adding some non canon plot to make things more interesting . So you'll see where this goes with the new characters Ronnie was talking about . Tell me how you feel**


End file.
